Unforgotten Past
by xXLindy-ChanXx831
Summary: We all have that unforgotten memory that makes you smile. Mine was something that made me cold and excited to kill. Until I met them. I smiled & laughed. Me & Him are 1. We have a similiar problem... Threat. Secrets unfold. Stories to be told. Discoveries to be made. Will we all make it through? Will there ever be a happily ever after? Saku and Sasu story. ON HIATUS.
1. Ch 1: 7 Year old children

**Yo! So this is my first Fanfic. Hope you enjoy this first chapter and i'll try to update the next chapter the best i can! Hopefully this story will be quite long, because we have a great idea for the plot. **

**Thanks for taking your time to read this!**

**Lindy- Chan :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**7 Year Old Children**

**~ Sakura ~ 7 years old ~ On holiday in Finland ~**

I watched from the basement as my family where being murdered. Stabbed, shot with a bullet, burnt. Big Brother had enough time to hide me when Mummy and Daddy where fighting the monsters.

Each of them looked scary. They all had bloody, crimson eyes, shooting a hole through your head. Their teeth where sharp and long like tigers. They could pierce through anything. Their skin so beautifully pale and shining like the moon. So pretty...

I was crying. They where being killed and there was nothing i could do.

_Why are they being murdered?, _I asked myself, _What did they do?_

I heard their excruciating screams when they were being bit. The thud when they fell on to the floor. The scary monsters were going away, laughing in satisfaction. When they were out of sight, i ran out of my hiding place and ran on my little legs to my parents and brother.

"No! Its not fair! You were suppose to stay with me forever!" I sobbed into their shirts. "I'm sorry i couldn't do anything! I'm hopeless! I'm a terrible daughter! I'll never be the like you want me too!"

"Shh.. Don't worry... We will always be in your heart... I love you..." whispered Daddy. I cried some more as i stared into his hazel eyes.

"Little Sis... Remember... Be careful when you grow up. You'll be a hell of a looker... Especially with those beautiful eyes and un-missable hair," big Brother laughed half heartedly whilst looking into my emarald eyes and stared at my light pink hair. "I'll kick the arss of boys who gawk at you for over 2 seconds," He smiled, rubbing his hand against mine. Even though he was saying that he will do those things, he won't be there to do it. His time was nearly up.

"We'll always love you. Keep this," Mummy gave me something. "I'm sorry it had to be this way. It was the only way to keep you safe," I stared into the eyes i had and smiled weakly when rubbing her hand on my soft cheeks.

_"Just close your eyes. _

_The sun is going down. _

_You'll be alright. _

_No one can hurt you now. _

_Come morning light. _

_You and i'll be Safe... And... Sound..." _

They all sang my lullaby and i smiled remembering all those times they sang it to me when i was miserable. But only after a few seconds did they fall asleep... Forever...

"No! No!" I cried. Crying into their chest. I stayed like that for a few seconds.

I ran outside. Eyes red and puffy from all the crying. I felt something fall from the sky and slid down my face. I looked up. Snow... White, fluffy snow. And the Aurora Borealis. It was a luminous red colour. Bright and inviting. Whispering to me to come closer.

That was all i remembered when everything went black...

**~ Sasuke ~ 7 years old ~ On holiday in Russia ~ **

As I walked back to the house with a basket full berries, so that Mother could make a pie, I heard screaming coming from the house. I forced myself to stop strolling and hid behind the bushes near the house. I wanted to come out to find out what had happened. But my guts told me to stop and wait. I looked around.

_There! A window! _I thought. _Just a little peak won't hurt right?_

I rose up from my hiding place and my little hands enclosed around the edge of the window and I pulled myself up. I gasped, eyes starting to get watery.

Mother was being strangled by the throat whilst Father was tied around a chair. Forced to watch my Mother die in front of him. I saw gush of tears leaking out from his eyes. I hardly never saw him cry. Only when something really bad happened to Mother or me and my Brother. This was the exact situation be would cry for.

"No!" I heard my Father gasping. "Please!"

"Too late now," A guy wearing a robe whispered. His voice velvet voice echoing through my head. "Shame. I will have to drain all the life out of her pretty face." He smiled. "Sad," He said faking being sad whilst giving a fake sad face. The diabolical Man laughed evilly.

"I love you," My Mother mouthed to my Father before her life was drained out of her. He dropped her to the floor, wiping his mouth with his dirty hands and licking it. He left a pile of wet blood. I looked into her eyes and saw how lifeless it was. But I saw her eyes move to look around. Her eyes locked with mine. I started to cry.

"I love you. I will always be in your heart. Your Father loves you too. Be a good boy," My Mother whispered quietly. However I was able to hear her.

"I love you too and I'll miss you," My voice forced itself out, trying to block my stuttering. My Mother smiled her last smile and she started to sing quietly.

_"Don't you dare look out your window,_

_darling everythings on fire._

_The war outside our door keep raging on..._

_Hold on, to this, lullaby._

_Even when the musics gone..._

_Gone..."_

My Mother sang quietly, with her soft voice before closing her eyes forever... Fresh tears started running down my cheeks. I saw my Father and he was being shot with a gun. I guessed it contained holy water in them because he lay dead on the floor immediately. The evil man cackled evilly before he surrounded my Father with fire. All was left were his pile of ashes. The Man disappeared in a flash laughing menacingly. It echoed in my head. It was velvety but demon-like at the same time.

I jumped down and hid incase he was looking for me. I layed down and looked up to the midnight sky whilst crying. I saw the Aurora Borealis. Crimson red. Waving and swaying. Travelling through the sky.

That was all i remembered when the world went black...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** **If you're wondering what the song was, it was 'Safe & Sound' by Taylor Swift. The song was made for The Hunger Games. I love that movie! I love the song too. Sorry if you think the chapter is short. I'll try my best to make it more longer. Besides, when i read fanfic, it like the chapters to be long. But the first chapter ain't long! Keep your eyes open for Chapter 2 :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :)**

**Lindy-Chan**


	2. Ch 2: 10 years later

**Hello little muffins!**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1. This now earns you chapter 2! Sorry if this chapter seems rubbish and the the first 1. This is my first time writing on Fanfic. But i promise the next one is gonna be good... Hopefully... This was a chapter to introduce everyone :) Keep reading and I'll up-date soon! **

**Lindy-Chan**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**10 years later**

**~ Sakura ~ 17 years old ~ Lesson ~**

"So today class. We will be learning about-"Blah, blah, blah was what I was thinking. Classes were always boring until the end of the day which was when I was able to have some real fun with the girls. Luckily this was our last period 'till school was over. Besides, we always hung out with each other. We all had the same lessons; we sat together and so on. At the moment we were in maths, which was boring. I sat on a table of 4, including me.

Beside my left was Ino-pig the loud mouth. Her long, blonde hair was long kept down. One side of her hair was clipped to her head with a purple, floral flower whilst the other side was left loose. Ino wore a purple and white checked skirt, which was above her knees, with a black top. She wore white sandals with them. She had a thin purple cardigan but she kept it behind her chair.

To my right was Hinata-chan. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and some of her fringe was left down. Hinata was wearing a playsuit, which looked like a dress; above her knees was a lavender colour. The whole thing was lavender and the straps had little bows on them. Hinata also wore a white and lavender waist belt that fitted her waist well. She too, was also wearing white sandals. She also had a thin cardigan but it was white.

Opposite me was Tenten or Panda-chan as some of us call her. Since she was a tomboy, she never had her hair down. It was in her usual 2 buns but she had ribbons in her hair. She wore a faded pink tank top and over it she wore a denim waistcoat with midnight blue jeggings. Tenten was wearing light pink flats that had a bow at the top.

Me. My hair, abit curly, was down and flowing because of the breeze. I was wearing black shorts that had 6 buttons. 3 on each side near the top of my shorts. I wore a light pink shirt that said 'Cherry'. I had black knee high socks and wore red converse. Over my shirt, i wore a thin, red jacket.

It was blazing outside and it still was. I could feel the air getting stuffy and the heat against my face. I looked at the clock. Just 30 minutes left then I would rush to HQ, start training and see if there are any missions to complete.

I felt someone shook my shoulders. I looked around and saw the class staring at me.

"What you looking at?" I asked coldly, trying to be nice as I could which failed. My class mates all went back to what they were doing, being scared of me.

"Sakura, can you please focus and stop daydreaming during class! You have plenty of time doing that when it is the end of school!" angrily said Iruka.

"Sorry Sensei, I'll listen next time," I replied smiling, knowing what he was talking about.

"Now-"He continued.

I looked at the table and saw Ino, Hinata and Tenten looking at me. I smiled.

"What?" I asked them

"Oh nothing forehead. Just thought you would explain to us why you were daydreaming and looking out of the window towards the direction of The Boys Hunting School," answered back Ino a smile.

"Woot! Looks like Sakura have a crush on someone at the boy's school!" whispered Tenten since Iruka-sensei was still talking.

"Care to explain?" smiled Hinata. I looked at them blankly.

"Hey! I wasn't daydreaming! I was thinking about after school," I smiled at them back which they returned. "Besides, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have a crush on anyone and you know it. I didn't realize I was staring toward the Boy's academy. We haven't even seen the boys from the other school, never mind like them!" I returned, trying to explain to them whilst being a bit mad.

"Eh. That's true. I won't be surprised if anyone turns out as a lesbian in this school. No cute boys to stare at," Hinata moaned coldly.

"I heard that we're going to have a spring party in April. Which includes the girls and the boys together so then we can see if the boys are hot or not," Ino said giddily.

_RINGGGG_

"There goes the bell. The sweet sound of bells," We all stared at Tenten with a look that said 'The sweet down of bells?' "End of lessons. Beginning of training," Sighed Tenten as we walked out of the door. Typical Tenten, she was like me, always thinking about after school.

"Bitch please. The bell isn't even a bell. Its more of a beep!" Hinata complained.

"The sweet sound?" I asked Tenten, "It is anything but sweet,"

"Come on! We have to go to HQ. Tsunade wants to see us about something," Ino quickly explained when she and Tenten grabbed mine and Hinata's hand, dragging us down the halls.

"Bitch! Stop dragging me!" Was all you could hear around the school by the one and only mouths: Sakura and Hinata.

**~ Sasuke ~ 17 years old ~ Lessons**

"You know what you will be doing, so on with your work," Ordered Anko as she started marking books from previous classes boredly. I looked around and saw everyone digging into their work but my table just sat there murmuring quietly about something. We hardly did any work but we were always at the top of the class.

Before I went to class, I visited HQ this morning…

_**Flashback**_

_I walked through the bright halls, under the UV lights, in HQ and most of the other trainees were staring at me. I shooted them a glares. I touched the silver made button by the door and the silver door opened. It didn't hurt me like it would normally do to others, but it annoyed me. I walked into a room and saw Kakashi reading his porn book._

_My eyebrows rose. 'Pervert'! I thought._

'_Why does he always read that?' I thought, 'All it is, is full of porn.' _

_I coughed to get his attention but all I got from his was a moans and dribbles. My face twisted into an amused face. _

_Well he's having fun._

_I grabbed a kunai and threw it at his book without looking and waited. Kakashi immediately froze and slowly put his book down with an angry face. However when he saw it was me, he went back to his normal face._

_He coughed trying to redeem his normal state._

"_Ahh, Sasuke, just the person I wanted to see," Kakashi sighed as he wiped his mouth and table because of his dribbles._

"_Yes Kakashi?" I asked quietly, having a smirk plastered on my face._

"_After school finishes you and the boys are to come and see me. Bring all your kit; you're going to need it. It's an A rank mission. Be ready," He explained._

_I smirked and agreed before leaving and went to find the boys to go to lesson._

**End of flashback**

I smirked and felt a punch. I came to my normal senses.

"Ow," I said coldly staring straight ahead before glaring at Naruto.

Naruto's blond hair was as usual, disheveled but looked right. He was wearing a shirt that was bright orange and read 'I love Ramen' with a picture of a bowl of Ramen. Also, he wore a black jacket over it and black jeans. Naruto also wore black high tops with strikes of orange in them.

"I-I-it wasn't me! I-I- it was a ghost!" He tried to explain whilst pointing at Shikamaru. It earned him a slap on the head.

"Hn," I said quietly to Naruto about his punch, trying to not get too angry.

"Dude, you were thinking about something. What was it?" Lazily asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's hair was the usual and up like a pineapple. Wore a dark green t-shirt that said in white 'What i do in a day: Sleep, Sleep, Eat, Play games, and Sleep some-more'. He wore black shorts and white high tops with streaks of green in them.

"Hn. I visited Kakashi this morning. All I saw Him reading his porn book whilst dribbling and at the edge of having a huge nose bleed," I told them. They all started laughing quietly. "He told me he wanted to see us about an A rank mission after school so we have to go there straight away." The guys all nodded.

"This will be fun," Neji said, leaning back against his chair, his white eyes scanning our faces.

Neji, with his long hair was usual down. It was funny because somethings people thinks he was a girl and he got angry at them. He wore a beige jacket and a born t-shirt. It read: 'Ask one more time, you're dead!' He also wore black jeans and black converse that where under your ankle.

My hair was in it's usual place. It was black but if it was under bright light, you could see hint of indigo in them. I wore a black and grey button shirt with dark, dark blue jeans. I also wore black converse which were also under your ankles.

"Hn," was my response.

_RINGGGG_

We rose from our seats and made our way to HQ.

"Ahh," Naruto sighed as he stretched. "Let's go!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Dobe, stop shouting, everyone is going to think you're an idiot," I ordered him. "Which you are," I murmured quietly at the end.

"Hey you teme!" Was what came out of his mouth when he tackled me on the way to HQ.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Keep your heads up for chapter 3, i promise it will hopefully get better then :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Lindy-Chan**


	3. Ch 3: The Mission

**Hello Marshmellows!  
**

**Here is Chapter 3, sorry for the few days wait. I have to revise for exams soon :/ Thanks to **Reignashii **for being my first reviewer! I promise that it gets interesting, hopefully. Well thanks for reading!****  
**

**Lindy-Chan  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Mission**

**~ Sakura ~ 17 years old ~ HQ ~**

As we neared to HQ, we started to get serious. In the school/organization, we were well known and was given the title ' Top Female Hunters' We were all in one team and usually did A ranked missions. Each of us started when we were young. I started at the age of 8. The others started at age 9.

Ino-pig was usually in HQ, looking out for any of those things lurking around and helped us whenever it is needed. She would tell us through our ear pieces. However, if she was needed in the feild, she would go out and help us. Ino was a medium range shooter.

Hinata was a long range shooter. This was because of her 'Byakugan'. It inables her to see 360 degrees around her but she did have blind spots. It makes it easier for her to shoot accurately and sense danger ahead.

Tenten was a medium range shooter. Even though she used guns, she had other equipments aswell. They were usually in a holster on her leg or hidden in pockets etc.

I was a medium to short range shooter. One of the best shooters. Long to short was the best which meant you could do anything at any range.

We all had holsters on our legs in-case of emergancies. They held extra little guns, kunais, shurinkens and so on.

I surveys our surroundings to make sure no-one was following us. I nodded, confiming that no-one was around. Hinata pressed a button by a silver door and a screen came up asking for the password. The doors were silver because you never know 'they' might break in to HQ, but silver kills them immediately when they come in contact.

Hinata entered the password and the doors slid open, revealing a dark hall. As we walked through them, UV lights came on 1 by 1. The lights would also kill them too. We came to the end of the hall and saw large numbers of female hunters already there. Corridors led to others and another to another.

We passed the beginners in training and looked through the glass window, seeing every step they do.

"Hey," I asked, "Remember we use to practise against dummies?"

"Yeah. Good times," Tenten replied, smirking.

Ino and Hinata nodded so we continued walking to Tsunade's office. We came up to a silver door with engravings on them which made it look unique.

I walked straight in with the girls, at my heels, without knocking. We each threw a different coloured kunai at the desk and it hit directly where we wanted it to be. Tsunade was un-shocked and continued what she was doing because she was use to it.

"Why do you girls always do that every time you come here?" was the first thing she said to us. We all shrugged.

"I guess its like a sign that we have entered or something like that," Answered Ino.

"Hmm. Well then, glad to see you here girls. I am putting you on an A rank mission. Ino you will go with them. The mission is to retrieve 'one of them' that has been missing for over 2 months. Here is his profile and here is the scroll to remind you what you have to do. You will leave at 5, right now it is 4 so i suggest you go and get your gear on and train abit to get you pumping. Am i understood?" Explained Tsunade.

"Hai," We replied in unison and walked out of her office.

**~ Tsunade ~ 54 years old ~ HQ, her office ~**

When they were out of ear shot, I sighed from all the pressure I was having. I knew i talked too fast.

"SHIZUNE!" I shouted my assistant's name. Shizune came running out of a door with a bottle of Sake for me. I immediately drank it.

"Don't you think they should know?" She asked quietly.

"No, they don't need to know. We need to see how they act before we can act," I replied, drinking some more Sake.

"How about Sakura? How will she react about when we tell her about the past? We are keeping too many secrets from them, Tsunade," Shizune explained.

"Its all for their own good Shizune. I'll tell them soon. But they need to do this mission," I replied. I dismissed her and turned to the window, watching the girls train for a bit before they went on their mission.

"Sakura," I sighed to myself.

**~ Sakura ~ 17 years old ~ Training ~**

We walked to our room in HQ to get our gear on. We all shared 1 room on the top floor which was a big penthouse. We all lived together since all our parents where always busy and were out of the country most of the time. Well, their Parents were out of the country, mine were... Up there... My thought where interupted when I heard banging.

"Argg! This fucking door won't open!" Hinata shouted, trying to open it whilst rattling the handle.

"No, no, no, no," I repeated. "This is how you do it." They stepped back and got ready for what was coming. I ran back and kicked the door open without hesitating. The door burst open but it didn't throw of their hinges. Tsunade knew we sometimes kicked the door open in case one of us was fustrated so she applied a strong door for us.

We walked in and got our gear from our beds. We all had a room each and a spare one. Sometimes we slept together in the living room because we felt like it.

In 10 minutes, we all came out with leather jackets, tank tops and leather leggings with hidden holsters on them. Ino with boots between her ankles and knees. Tenten with ankle boots, the same as Hinata and me, knee high boots.

"Its 4:30, we should train a bit to get pumped up," Suggested Ino so we went outside to our private training area and started practising.

**~ Sakura ~ 25 minutes later ~**

"Its time," Giddily Tenten said. We jumped on the trees and went of to the huge garage where our bikes were waiting for us. Waiting to get rode on.

"Oh, yeah," Ino said when we got on our bikes. It was all black but each had streaks of different coulours in them. Ino had streaks of purple, Hinata, midnight blue, Tenten, Brown and Me, hot pink.

"Okai," Ino confirmed, "Ear pieces on, communication on, SAT NAV on, everything on?"

"Yup," we all said in unison.

"Lets do this!" Hinata shouted before our engines roared and we rode off into the city.

"Okai, so it takes 15 minutes to get there, but we can make this fun and bring it down to 10," Tenten smiled.

**~ Sakura ~ 10 minutes later ~**

Our engines died down and we jumped off our bikes. We walked forward, our boots echoing. The surrounding was eerie and it looked like an abondoned house but it was still standing in the middle of no where.

"This place is deserted," Tenten whispered quietly, everyone with their guns in the ready. We walked out from the west side of the forest and into the clearing of the house.

Stop!

We all heard a twig snap and then a smack on the head followed after it. We got our guns ready to fire. But it wasn't who we expected.

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing that it wasn't one of them but still pointing my gun at them.

My senses cleared. One of them was...

**~ Sasuke ~ 17 years old ~ HQ ~**

By the time we reached HQ, Naruto was rubbing his head because it 'hurt'. He whined and complained that his head was 'fragile' and 'delicate'. Pshh, yeah, sure it was. I don't know how I became friends with him in the first place...

We passed the intermediate trainers and stopped, looking through the glass wall. 2 boys where sparing each other, told by their teachers. Both was on the edge of falling but kept going on. I remembered when that same things happened to me and Naruto when we passed the beginners level. We kept walking.

"Let's go to our room and change," Suggested Neji. We all nodded in agreement.

We went to our room which we shared. It was on the top floor which had only room on the level. We were given this because we was 'Top Male Hunters'. It was also nice and quiet which we all liked. All except Naruto who was the loudest.

We changed into our gear. Normally it was leather jackets and black shirts with black jeans. Simple, normally everyone else wore different coloured gears, but we kept it simple so we didn't get caught if we did missions during the night.

When we finished, we walked to Kakashi's office, retreiving our mission. None of us bothered knocking so we went straight through. The first sight we saw was Kakashi reading so close to the stupid book.

"I have an idea. Lets whisper his name and see what his reaction is!" Whispered Naruto mischievously.

"Hn," was my response, not caring, I just wanted to do the mission.

"Kakashi," Naruto whispered. Kakashi froze.

"Kakashi," He whispered again, he recieved a moan.

"Kakashi," He whispered louder. Kakashi gave a satifying moan.

"Kakashi," He whispered even louder. This time, kakashi was making funny faces. I was smirking and so was Neji. Naruto was on the verge of laughing.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto shouted, making Kakashi fall off his chair. Naruto laughed his ass off on the floor, crying.

"Phahaha! You- haha- should of- haha- seen your- haha- face- Phahaha!" He laughed whilst crying. "Ow- haha- my stomach- haha- hurts,"

I sighed. "Dobe get up" but it was no use, he kept laughing.

Kakashi rose from the floor and sat back on his chair. He coughed trying to gain is usual posture again. Kakashi was blushing.

_I can't believe Naruto actually did that,_ I thought.

"Ehem," Kakashi tried to get our attention. Naruto finally stopped laughing and stood back up but he was still giggling.

"You wanted to see us?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah, thats right. I am sending you on an A rank mission. You have to retrieve someone that had been missing for 2 months. Shikamaru, you have to go with them. Not staying in base and sleep," Kakashi told us. "Here is his profile and the scroll to remind you of your mission. You are to go now, you have been wasting you time, pranking me." I could feel, rather than see Kakashi blush about what had happened earlier.

We left his office and went straight to the garage.

**~ Kakashi ~ 30 years old ~ His office ~**

_Damn, i can't keep this secret, _I thought. _I wish I could just tell them. Argg, damn you Tsunade! We have to tell them at some point or are they gonna find out for themsleves. _

I looked out of the window and saw their bikes racing throught the streets.

_Sasuke, _I thought.

**~ Sasuke ~ 17 years old ~ Where the mission is taking place ~**

We ran to the garage, heading straight for our bikes. Once we checked everything, we roared off into the streets of Konoha.

10 minutes later, we came up to our destination. We hid our bikes and walked quietly, trying not to step over something we shouldn't.

_SNAP!_

I heard a twig snap. Turned around and saw Naruto frozen in spot. I glared at Naruto for being so careless. In a flash i was behind Naruto and smacked his head.

I kept walking like nothing happened and-

Wait!

I stopped. Sensing that someone else was here with us. I signaled to get out guns ready and came out of the east side of the clearing.

In front of us was someone else, readying their guns.

"Who are you" They asked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I may be slow on up-dating because i have exams but i'm working on it :) Sorry if there was any grammar mistakes! And thanks again to **Reignashii **for the review :) ****Until next time :)  
**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :)  
**

**Lindy- Chan**


	4. Ch 4: Who are you?

**Hello cupcakes!**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy for exams and I've tried to update but i had to revise. But here's chapter 4. Hope you like it. Sorry if it seems to drag but i'm trying to make it as long as possible. **

**Thanks to **Splitheart1120 **for reviewing and you're right! They are ;D **

**Thanks for taking you time to read this :D**

**Lindy-Chan :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Who are you?**

**~ 3rd view ~**

"Who are you?" Sakura asked in confusion. No-one answered but the wind whistling, touching her hair.

"I would ask the same to you," Sasuke replied, still pointing the gun at them in case they did something funny.

"We asked you first," retorted Hinata, getting impatient. Still none of them said anything.

"Look," Sakura tried to explain. "We are on a mission to try and find someone who has been missing for over 2 months and I would really like to get home and have some dinner. So could you like just stand there and I'll shoot you through your head? Don't worry, it won't hurt, just a pinch."

The other girls sweat drop at Sakura but they were on the edge of laughing.

"Especially that one with the chicken butt hair. He's a vampire. I'm gonna shoot him. You wouldn't mind right?" Carried on Sakura, getting ready to shoot. The guys was also on the edge of laughing because no one dissed Sasuke and his first one was coming from a girl!

Sakura stepped forward and got ready to shoot but in a flash he was gone and she felt someone's breath on her neck.

"No one disses me. I'm no vampire either." He breathed into her neck, making the hair behind her neck rise. Sakura quickly took out her kunai from her holster and turned to put it against his neck.

"No one gets away with that," She replied. Hinata came behind Sasuke too, with the tip of her gun on his head.

"Surrender, or your vampire friend dies," Hinata said menacingly.

Naruto hid behind a bush and got a stick with a white flag... Or is that his boxers?

"I surrender!" Came out a squeaky voice. Neji and Shikamaru shook there heads in disappointment. As fast as a bullet, they took Naruto out and smacked him on the head. Neji thought this was going on for too long.

"We were sent here to find a missing vampire that hasn't been seen for 2 months. We are from The Boys Hunting Academy. Sent here by Kakashi Hatake." Neji explained.

The girls exchange looks. Sakura and Hinata released Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei sent you here?" asked Tenten, stepping forward with Ino.

"Yes," replied Neji confused because they called him Kakashi-sensei.

"Thats strange. We were sent on the exact thing. We're from The Girls Hunting Academy. By Tsunade," Ino said.

"This was all a set up! There is no vampire here then is there?" Sakura angrily thought out loud. "Well, apart from chicken butt haried guy here."

Sasuke sent her a glare but removed it and raised his gun toward the house.

"There is," Everyone saw a shadow near the window and they jumped quietly to a nearby tree. Sasuke and Sakura ended up with each other. Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji and Ino with Shikamaru.

"Its best if we all work together," whispered Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke said back.

"What does that mean!" angrily said Sakura

"Hn,"

"Arggg! You monosyballic bastard!"

" Sakura! Shut up, we have something more important than monosyllabic bastards. That thing in that house is probably the person we are looking for. If we find a way to get in that house, capture him and bring him to base, we will never see each other again... Until the spring party..." Tenten frustratingly said.

_So this pinky's name is Sakura, _Sasuke thought.

"We all move out in 2. Sasuke and pinky here in the front. Neji and 2 buns at the back. Naruto and white eyes on the roof. Me and blondie here will stay out here for backup," Shikamaru tiredly explained. "Clear?" We all nodded.

_Chicken haired butt's name is Sasuke, _Sakura thought.

"Move out!" He said and everyone jumped to their assigned places.

**~ Neji and Tenten ~**

They were hid at the back of the house and they gawked at what they saw.

In the middle of the garden was a big fountain full of pennies. Beautiful flowers where all over the garden. Roses, Tulips, Lavenders and many others they couldn't name. There were old tables and chairs, made of wood and included green decorations. There was a huge tree. On it was an old tree house and attached to 1 of the tree branches, was an old tire swing.

The silence was awkward so Neji decided to break it.

"So... Girls Hunting academy?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, been there since I was 9. All of us did except from Sakura, she started at 8. Thats why she is the best out of all of us. Medium to Short range she is," Tenten didn't mean to explain that much but she felt she could trust him.

"Really?"

"Yes, why would I lie 'bout that?

"Hn,"

"So... Boys Hunting Academy?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Yeah, went there at 9 years old. Same with most of us but Sasuke also started at 8... So why did you call Kakashi your sensei?"

Tenten smiled at the mention of Kakashi.

"Its a long story really. He was there when we all started. He was the one who taught us the basic and much more," Tenten laughed. "I still remember he use to read this stupid book. I still remember the time when we tried to take off his mask whilst he was sleeping but he caught us. Don't know how he does it. But then he left when we were 11 and we haven't seen him since"

"Ah, i see... He still reads that stupid book you know. Went to the office to get our mission, he was moaning and dribbling. I don't even know how he is the boss."

Tenten giggled when Neji heard it, he thought her laugh was cute.

"Yeah, sounds like Kakashi."

"Who do you think use to own this place?" Asked Neji.

"I don't know, but maybe a family?" They stopped their conversation when they heard a loud noise coming from the inside of the house. Neji and Tenten got their guns ready, walking towards the house.

**~ Naruto and Hinata ~**

Naruto was scared shitless of Hinata that he was clever enough to not try to piss the girl off. He felt that the air was awkward so he tried to make a conversation.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Whats your name?" Hinata sweat dropped at his choice of words.

_Really? Did he just really say that? _Hinata thought, _Just go with it Hinata, you can do it._

"Um, my name is Hinata."

"Hinata-chan. Thats a pretty name," He smiled.

"Thanks, no-one has ever said that before."

They searched in the horizon and saw the sunset coming down. They also saw Sasuke and Sakura by a tree. Naruto thought that he saw Hinata's eyes before.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, are you related to Neji somehow? You guys have the same eyes." He asked. Hinata gave a little smile.

"Yeah. We're cousins, but we don't talk to each other that much because of school and..."

"Whats wrong? You can tell me?"

"We used to be close when we were younger. But... His Father died saving my life from some vampires. He was an honorable person, doing anything for the family. Neji hasn't talked to me much ever since but we're starting to talk more now," Hinata told him.

She felt an arm over her shoulder and it pulled her closer to something.

"Dont worry, it will get better," Naruto said in her hair. Hinata was shocked at the affection but appreciated it none of the less. No-one ever hugged her dearly ever since she was younger. Her Father thought she was too weak and scared to train and carry on the family title, so he abandoned her and went to train her younger sister, Hanabi, thinking that she would do better than Hinata.

They stopped when they heard a noise coming from the house so they got their gus ready to shoot down from the roof.

**~ Shikamaru and Ino ~**

"Arg, why did she send me on this mission? I could be still be in base telling them the dangers ahead and research things they want to know,"Complained Ino. "But at least i get to kill somethings now and then."

"Why wouldn't you want to come to feild?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because! My nails will get dirty and i'll get all smelly!"

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Can you stop moaning, i'm trying to sleep,"

"What! We're on a mission and all you want to do is sleep?"

She got no answer but to hear him snore a little bit.

"Its hard to believe that he is actually in feilds,"

"Actually, i stay at my base and sleep until i get a communication from the team. I don't usually go out in feild."

"Oh, well someone needs to wake you up. I mean, something could go wrong and you wouldn't know what has happened. So then they might get killed and it's all because of you!"

"Shut up woman, i'm trying to take a rest."

Ino was agitated and annoyed so she turned around facing the house.

"Stupid asshole-

Motherfucker-

Bastard-

Fucking pig-

Man whore-

Shit brain-

Pineapple head-"

Some very nasty words came out of her mouth whilst she was sharpening her kunais.

Shikamaru didn't sleep that long because there was a loud noise coming from the inside of the house. Ino also stopped and got her gun ready. They stayed and looked out for any others.

**~ Sasuke and Sakura ~**

"Out of all the people i had to go with this vampire here," Sakura muttered.

"Hn, I'm not a vampire,"

Sakura didn't say anything but scowled.

"So why did you attend the Hunting Academy?" Sakura asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Hn, why should i tell you?"

"Alright, alright, geez, i was just asking."

_Ahh, this is so boring, nothing to do but stand by this vampy here, _Sakura thought.

"Tch, annoying,"

Sakura scoffed. "Excuse me! You think that i'm annoying and you're not? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm an Uchiha"

_That explains everything, _Sakura thought, _The onxys eyes, the tallness, his figure. Wait! What am i saying!_

"Big-headed person. You think too highly of yourself."

Sakura felt that someone was behind, knowing that it was Sasuke with a Kunai at her back. She did a back flip which ended up Sakura behind Sasuke. But he kicked her and they both fell on the grass.

Sasuke on Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked

"It was your own stupid fault," Sasuke replied. "Why don't you go back home to your Parents, you don't belong here," Sakura's eyes harden and she started to get angry and rolled over roughly so that Sasuke was at the bottom and Sakura on the top. She held a kunai at his throat.

"Speak about them again and i'll kill you. Fuck you, you will not even mention about them," Sakura said menacingly. "Got it!"

"Hn,"

"I said got it!"

Suddenly, Sasuke rolled over again and he was on top.

"You don't control me,"

Suddenly, a noise was heard inside the house. Sakura kicked Sasuke off her and got her gun. Starting to walk to the house.

_Girls, do you copy? _Sakura said to her earpiece.

_Loud and clear forehead_

_'Sup_

_Here on the roof_

_Did you guys here that noise?_

_Yup! It was loud enough to hear in the trees_

_We're going in, are you?_

_Staying up here in case the guy runs away._

_Great, we're all going in, Tenten, you go around the back. Me and vampy here wil go through the front. Keep your profiles low. Got it?_

_Clear, _The girls said in unison and the line went silent.

Sakura and Sasuke walked up to the door. Sasuke opened the door and no noise came from it as expected it.

The first thing they could see was the hallway full of pictures. The first one was a picture of a family. The woman of the family was holding a baby, but didn't show it's face. The man of the family was beside a young boy.

Next to the picture was another picture of a family. It looked like it was in a living room for the boy's birthday. They heard a noise and looked up. It was Tenten and Neji on the other side. By now, the 2 pairs were beside the living room door. They both nodded their heads and peeked on the side of the door.

The guy was hid in a hooded cloak. It looked like he was finding something. But he found it and held it up for him to have a clearer view.

A picture of a young pink haired girl...

And a picture of a young onyx eyed boy...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and heads up for the next chapter!** **It should start getting better next chapter with action and drama! Sorry for any grammar or mistakes. **_Please, please, please review!_ _I need your feedback if its good or not and if you have ideas :) **I beg you! **_**So far i have 2 reviews which is great but need a few more to get me going :)**

**Until next time :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Lindy-Chan :D**


	5. Ch 5: Explanation Please!

**Hello Sun shines! Well, the weather here in England is more like Winter! Hope you enjoy this chapter and will try to up-date soon! Please, please, please review! I like to thank **splitheart1120 **for reviewing It would be great if my **followers **would also review to help me get going with the story. 'cause i see no point on following and not reviewing because that's just weird then O_o. Other than reviewing, enjoy! Tried to make it as long as possible!**

**Thanks ;)**

**Lindy-Chan XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Explanation please!**

**~ Tenten ~ The abandoned house ~**

I watched in the corner and saw the two photos.

_Sakura, don't do it! We need to capture this guy and then we can put him in interrogation. _I whispered frantically into the earpeice.

But it was no use.

Sakura ran straight to the hooded guy and tried to shoot him. But the bullet went straight through the wall. She turned around and kicked him in the neck but he dodged it and punched Sakura in the stomach. She stumbled but got back to balance. She took out 3 shurikens and got ready to throw. He charged at her with a kunai but she did a flip over him and threw the shurikens at his feet secretly, trapping his cloak to the floor. We came in with Sasuke's and Neji's gun at his neck, Sasuke's eyes were a bloody red colour and had something like 3 comas. I never saw anything like it before.

Sakura's eyes were the same. Hard and angry but with her green eyes. I stood next to Sakura as she stood in front of the guy and ripped his hood down.

It was a guy with pale skin and black hair that looked like Sasuke. Minus the chicken haired butt. He panted hard, trying to catch his breath.

"You fight good Pinky." He panted

"Call me Pinky again and I'll kick you in the crotch! Never underestimate your opponent," Sakura explained coldly.

"Fine. How about Ugly?"

"Thats it. This guy is getting on my nerves," But when she was about to stab him to make him unconcious, he vanished. Sasuke and Neji already ran outside with us trailing behind them.

_SHIT! GUYS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THE FUCKING GUY HAS RANAWAY? _Sakura yelled loudly into her ear piece, making our ears nearly bleed.

She didn't have to say anything else before the whole gang was chasing the guy. Hinata and Naruto was in the trees with Shikamaru and Ino. Neji and I was in the clearing behind Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke was ahead of us all because they could run faster than all of us.

Sasuke ran further then anyone then because he was angry and wanted answers too. You could tell my his face.

"Uchiha!" Sakura yelled and threw him some senbon needles.

He caught them without looking. Just a couple more steps before he could stab him. But instead, Sasuke threw it and it stabbed him. He fell to the earth, paralyzed.

"You put poison in those senbons didn't you?" Ino asked and Sakura just smiled weakly back. "Those poison that only works for 45 minutes before it recedes."

"In that case lets bring him back to base!" Shouted Naruto

"But whose base? Girls or Boys?" Hinata said smartly.

"Can we go to the boys? We wanna know what it looks likes and be the first girls to step into boys base! Besides, I wanna see Kakashi- sensei!" I moaned.

"Are you sure? The boys there can be..." Shikamaru yawned.

"I can beat the crap out of them. See who can talk then!" I said, eyes in flames.

"Looks like its Boy's base then" Neji said as we went on our bikes.

Shikamaru quickly did something that made the paralyzed guy go into a bullet that imprisoned him from getting out.

**~ 3rd view ~ Boys base ~**

"Oo, check that body there-

I can just take them down-

Can't wait-

Yeahh, thats what I'm talking about-

I can just take them right there and now-"

All they could hear was boys oogling them. The girls felt sick. The boys felt like punching them. They kept walking to Kakashi's office until Sakura had enough.

The emarald eyed girl rolled her eyes and walked into the direction where 1 particular guy was standing, checking her out.

"Dude," Said his friend, "You got the hottest one! Get laid man! You're gonna get it on!"

She grabbed a kunai from her holster and leaned it's tip to his neck.

"Listen here boy. I'm not one of those girls that you can just play with. I've been training since i was 8, i bet you started at age 10! I'm a short to medium range, i bet you' re a short range. I can kick ass, I bet you can't. Me and my girls are named 'Top Female Hunters' for a reason you know! If i hear any more words, I'll make you regret it." She spat whilst cocking her head to the side.

"Ha! Yeah, i bet you really can! Come on! I wanna see how the girl school trained you girls. Lets see who really wins. You obviously would lose because your small and fragile!" He laughed. "You, are created to make babies! Not to fight! Leave that job to real men!"

"Ooo, that has got to hurt!" Yelled a guy in the background. Since the small time, Neji and the others had known them, they knew that the girls could kick ass and that the guy was wrong.

"Hey back off man! You think you can spit on my girl like that!" Ino shouted, causing boys to converge us.

"Damn, you got it all wrong asshole!" Hinata said to his face up close.

"Don't mess with girls like us. We're hunters, not some toy to fuck with!" Tenten she said innocently whilst spinning her kunai at the tip of her fingers.

The girls got into a 5 on a dice shape and started to get their weapons out.

"Damn, they're scary when they want to be" Naruto whispered to the boys, watching them.

"C'mon. I actually wanna see what they are made of." Shikamaru yawned.

"Hey, has anyone got any ramen to eat?"

"Dobe..."

Sakura and Hinata disappeared, no one knowing where they were but Ino, Tenten and the boys. They each threw kunais without looking at the boy and his gang that started to join him. The boys dodged it cleanly and started to charge at the 2 but Ino and Tenten just stood there arms crossed.

"Lesson number 1: Don't judge a book by it's cover," Tenten and Ino said together.

Before the gang could reach them, they got dragged across the floor and and someone spun them around to the wall, creating a dent.

"Lesson number 2: Don't forget about the other half of your opponents," Hinata said.

They each grabbed a guy and held them up on the wall by their throats.

"Lesson number 3: Get up quickly from any other attacks," Tenten said. You could hear the boys watching and saying 'Oooo'

The girls dropped them on the floor and kicked, punched them.

"Lesson number 4: Dodge" Ino said.

They each got their guns and held it, on their heads whilst with a leg on their backs.

"Lesson number 5: Don't think highly of yourself," Sakura said.

"Lesson number 6: Repeat back to lesson 1," They all said in unison.

The beaten up guys groaned in pain as the girls walked away, back to where Sasuke and the others were. People backed away, scared of the girls in case they would beat them up too.

The Naruto and the others smirked as the girls came their way.

"Nicely done," Neji smirked.

"Not bad for girls," Naruto smiled.

"You saying that girls can't fight?" Sakura and Hinata said together.

"N-n-n-no," He stuttered. They nodded in satisfaction.

"C'mon, we're already 5 minutes late," Sasuke sighed, walking away.

**~ Kakashi ~ Office ~**

I heard 4 pairs of heels clattering on the floor, getting louder and louder.

_Since when did boys wear heels? _I thought.

But my question was answered when a group of boys came in... With girls.. That looked pretty pissed off.

They stood in front of my desk with their arms crossed.

3, 2, 1...

The truth dawned over me and i slammed my fist on the table with my eyes wide open. They jumped back in suprise.

"Sakura! Hinata! Ino! Tenten!" I shouted with arms open.

"Kakashi- sensei!" They shouted back and ran into my arms hugging me for dear life just like when they were younger.

"Wahh! Its been too long sensei!" Ino sobbed.

"You look healthy as ever!" Hinata complimented.

"Why did you have to leave!" Tenten cried.

"Pervert! Stop trying to touch IT" Sakura screamed.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Wait 'till Sakura ruins the moment!" Tenten huffed.

"My, my, my! You girls look beautiful than ever! How is everything? I heard you guys made it as 'Top Female Hunters'. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be as good as you are now!" Kakashi laughed, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, everything is going great actually," Sakura replied. "Just came back from a mission with the boys here. You trained them good. But.. The whole mission was a set up wasn't it! You fucking set us up by mixing us together! Then I find out this vampire guy is snooping in this fucking house with pictures of a younger me-"

"And me," Sasuke inserted.

"I don't know what he wants to do with it but i'll beat his sorry ass for answers when he wakes up! I'll take him down and pull his head up! If he doesn't say anything then I'll pull his legs up and then -," Sakura finished, finally.

"We get the whole idea, Pinky" Sasuke interrupted. It took a few minutes for Sakura to get her breath back and for Kakashi to take the new information in. Kakashi finally shook from his frozen state and ushered the group into a door. It revealed to be another HQ but it was a mixture of girls and boys.

"She'll explain everything later about this place," He said quietly.

They entered a office and Tsunade and Jaraiya was sat down. When they saw the group, they both gulped. But when they saw Kakashi's serious face that got they got serious too.

"Kakashi, explain," Tsunade demanded.

"Explain everything that happened on that mission," Kakashi took it over to the gang.

So they explained everything that happened. But we all know the story.

**~ Some time later ~**

"We need someone to back in there and investigate what is in there," Tsunade said.

"I need to come! Please Tsunade! I saw pictures on the walls that have a family on it with a baby!" Sakura asked

"No! You can not go in there. Elite hunters will go, you are not elite," Tsunade rejected. "From now on, you guys are to stay at this base. This base is a mixture of girls and boys. Girls you can find a passageway in the usual base, i'll show you that later. As you have heard, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro had 'disappeared'. But actually they have come here. We have reserved rooms for you. Each are on top floor.

That is all for today. You guys can go and get to know each other and settle down. Tomorrow is a brand new day and it gets serious from now on,"

"Wait! Tsunade! You know the mission, was it a set up?" Tenten asked.

Jaraiya answered this time. " Yes, it was. Partly, the mission was A ranked because we wanted to see if you worked well together mixed. Which you can. And partly because you had hunted a vampire in an area that was in very much isolated. Give me the vampire, we will put him in interrogation with Ibiki and we will see what he has to know,"

Shikamaru gave him a bullet which had the vampire inside it which was imprisoned until someone has let them out.

With the answer, the now newly team went and settled back down in the new base. However Sakura started storming to her room with a face that said, _Pissed off, do not talk to me or you shall die or be seriously injured!._

"She pissed off because she isn't able to go to the house," Ino said quietly. Answring all the guys questions.

"She's always like this when someone talks about her family or the past," Tenten sighed.

"Why? What happened?" Naruto said loudly

"Shut the fuck up!" Hinata cursed and so Naruto said sorry frighteningly. "What happened is for Sakura to tell you. But you'll know sooner or later. Just don't mention it,"

And with that, they all entered on the top floor. It was like a huge living room already there if you wanted to hang out all together with a TV. But on the side were each of their rooms.

At that whole time, Sasuke was thinking too.

_Why did he have those pictures of me and pinky? What was he doing? _

But most of all, he thought about maybe, the death of his parents might connect to the situation happening now.

**~ Sakura's dream ~**

_"Mommy, can you sing me the lullaby for me again? It helps me go to sleep!" Little Sakura asked whilst holding her Mother's hand, smiling._

_"Sure, as long as it's for you my dear," And so Sakura's Mother sang her a lullaby._

_A few minutes later, a sleepy Sakura said: "Will you stay with me forever?"_

_Her answer was: Forever and ever. Forever and ever. Forever and ever... It became fainter each time and the voice became more velvety. Suddenly, a man in a cloak appeared instead of her Mother._

_"Forever and Ever!" It laughed like the devil._

"AHHH!" Sakura woke up, screaming. "Only a dream! It's only a dream Sakura! Not real!" She panted. She lay back down and tried to go to sleep but she was scared that she might have the dream again. So she clenched her necklace that her Mother gave her.

It was a precious old thing. Probably passed down. It was a silver heart shape that had swirly patterns around the sides. In the center was a flower blossoming with delicate leaves.

"Forever and ever," She repeated, letting the world take her out.

* * *

**:D Cheers for reading! I will up date soon. If you want to know what the necklace looks like type in:**

**www . heartsmith (.com) /charlotte . html**

**Just copy it on a bar and take out the spaces and the brackets around the com thing. Then it should say 'Charlotte Marcasitc Heart Locket' and the picture :)**

** Also review! And to my followers, please review, i see no point on following without reviewing!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Lindy-Chan XD**


	6. Ch 6: Test

**:D Hello lollipops!**

**So how have you guys been? Finally the summer holidays are here! No more school and hello to lie ins! Gives authors time to write their fanfic :) Well here is the waited Chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Lindy-Chan :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Test**

**~ Sakura ~ 17 Years old ~ Mixed Base ~**

"Sakura! Are you ok? You went storming to your room," Asked Ino

"At night I heard a scream coming from your room," Tenten interjected.

"It sounded awful like the ones before," Hinata added.

I could feel the boys questioning when Hinata said: The ones before.

"Yeah, I…Erm… Had a nightmare again," I replied slowly, not looking up. We were in the canteen, eating our breakfast. Other hunters were scattered around the hall too, all minding their own business to realize they had us joining them. We all sat together now. The gang all sat in 1 big table, trying to eat their breakfast but they couldn't, due to what had happened the night before.

Shikamaru was sleeping on the table. Neji was eating his food quietly. Naruto was shoving Ramen into his mouth like it was the end of the world. Sasuke… He was staring blankly ahead; I didn't know what he was thinking and I didn't want to know.

"I thought you said it ended ages ago," Ino said softly.

"So did I. But, apparently, it came back last night," I said emotionlessly.

"The same one?" Hinata asked.

"The same one," I nodded. I did a circular motion around my cereal, losing my appetite.

"What same one!" Naruto shouted, spitting the Ramen out. Luckily, we all had good reflexes and managed to dodge it all.

"Baka, close your mouth," Sasuke cursed at him.

"When Sakura was younger, she used to have these nightmares about something. We all thought it stopped but now it seems that it has come back with the same nightmare," Tenten explained.

"It's okay though. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are. You're not eating and you've gone pale. You have lost your shine in your eyes and you're being rather moody," Tenten said sarcastically. "You really are fine!"

I rolled my eyes and no one spoke then.

"Pinky, stop being moody, it's depressing really," That Vampire complained.

"Oh shut up chicken butt haired guy! You're a monosyballic bastard as I know. Your vocab needs working on!" I said menacingly shooting him a glare.

"Hn," He replied.

"Exactly,"

_RINGGGGG!_

"Holy shit, this place also has that beep! You can't even call it a bell!" Hinata complained as we went to our classes. We all had the same timetable, which was first Maths, then History, then English. Unfortunately, Vampy here was in the same class as us.

_Tch, arrogant bastard, _I thought dryly.

As we walked in, we saw rows of tables that only had 2 seats to it. In the middle was stairs and on either side were the tables with the seats of 2.

_Ah shit! I better be with one of the girls, _I thought.

I saw a female teacher at the front of the table with a clipboard in her hands. She had violet hair that was in a short, spiky ponytail. Her eyes were light brown and pupil-less. The teacher wore a tan overcoat with a fitted mesh body suit from her neck to her thighs.

She wrote on the board: Sit where ever you like but seating plans are made when class starts.

So we walked up and me and Ino sat together whilst at the bottom of us was Tenten and Hinata. The guys were seated above us, Naruto and the Vampire and Neji and Shikamaru. It was 2 minutes when everyone who had Maths was sat down and the 'bell' rang.

"Right!" She shouted to get everyone's attention. "My name is Anko and you shall be having me as your Maths teacher. As you know, you are sat wherever you have chosen. However I have been given a seating plan from the head teacher and you are to sit in that place, with that person next to you for the rest of the year. Am I understood?"

We all agreed and the seating plans began.

**~ 2 minutes later ~**

"Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki!" They both looked at each other and so Tenten moved and stood up so that Naruto could sit beside Hinata. I could feel Neji's glare piercing a hole thought Naruto's head, being over protective. I knew that Neji was Hinata's cousin.

"Tenten and Neji Hyuga!" Shikamaru lazily stood up against the wall whilst Tenten moved to sit beside Neji.

"Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka!" I huffed and stood out of my seat for Shikamaru to sit on my seat.

_Fuck! This means that I have to-_

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!" Anko interrupted and I sharply looked up.

"Do I really have to sit next to him?" I asked dryly.

"Well duh!" So I dragged my feet and forced myself to sit beside the piece of shit. "Aww, you guys all look cute together!" Anko cooed, jumping up and down. "I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were going out together!" I stared at her eyes angry so she stopped and pulled herself together.

"If you annoy me, I'll make you regret it," I said lowly to Sasuke before the class started.

"Hn,"

"Now! Let's start! Today we will be looking at-" She continued whilst I sighed.

**~ Break ~**

"Uggh! Why do I have to sit next to this lazy ass!"

"The guy won't shut up about Ramen!"

"The silence was really awkward!"

"At least you don't have a vampire sat next to you," I said darkly as we sat on the grass. The boys went to put their things into their lockers whilst we went out to feel the fresh air.

"You never know that he is a vampire," Tenten answered back

"I can smell it!"

"He doesn't have pale skin!" Ino shouted

"Fake tan!" I screamed annoyed. Everyone turned their heads around and stared at me like I was a maniac. I sent them a stare and so they went back to their business. I turned back to my friends and saw them sweat drop (Anime style).

"Seriously, Sasuke wearing fake tan?" Hinata said sarcastically.

"You never know!"

At that time, the guys came back but Naruto.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked

"He went to the dinner hall to grab some food," Replied Neji.

"He can eat anything at any time can't he?" I said randomly. We all nodded.

"SAKURA- CHAN!" A blur of Blonde hair came rushing at me. Now if I was a normal person, I would have got slammed on my back with Naruto on top of me. But since I wasn't, I stepped to the right and he slammed right into a tree. We went by to his side and I pulled him up against the tree.

"NOO! IT WASN'T ME! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WANTED RAMEN TOO! HOW ABOUT STIR FRY INSTEAD!" He screamed thrashing from side to side. I slapped him and told him to stop.

"Yo, what you want Naruto?"

"Urm, well, urm, well, urm, well… I forgot,"

I dropped him on the floor and walked away, feeling rather pissed off.

"I have no idea how Tsunade brought you into the hunting school. You're as dumb as a fish," I muttered.

"Oh yeah, I remember now" With that I went back to Naruto and bent down.

"Speak,"

"Well, she told me to get you to go to her office during your next lesson," There was a pause.

"Yes!"

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I get to miss History!" They all groaned and I smiled. Not many liked History and I got to miss it! Just at that moment, the bell rang again to tell that break was over. I skipped to the office, feeling happy whilst the others dragged their feet to History.

**~At Tsunade's office ~**

"So, Sakura, it has been 5 years since you took the test. Today, you will be doing it again so we know what you have progressed and what you need to work on. But it will also determine what level you are one now. Come and follow me to HQ and we will do it right away!"

And so I followed her to HQ and I could tell she had a surprise for me. I hated surprises. And so as we were at the bottom of the stairs, Tsunade types in the password.

"WHAT! HOW CAN THE PASSWORD BE INCORRET?"

"Erm… Because you typed it wrong."

"I'm sure it's right!"

"Do it again," And so she did it again and it was incorrect.

"That is the wrong password," So I typed it in and the door opened.

"Oh… Well… You know; so many passwords to remember!"

It took a while until we came to a big door. Tsunade opened it and it revealed a big room that had separate rooms attached to it. In it, I could tell were ANBU and Jounin hunters, along with the top researchers. But what surprised me was that the team was sitting (except from Shikamaru and Ino) panting, in the lounging area. I was surprised and confused but had a blank face on.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked boringly.

"Well hi to you too!" Tenten snorted.

"We all need to take the test. The Teacher kicked us out and said test so we legged it here," Naruto panted heavily. I nodded and we all followed Tsunade. We came through doors and saw them (Ino and Shikamaru) doing some complicated things on the computer. They talked to each other quickly in hushed tones. There was a window on their left which was huge and had rather plain, grey walls. In the centre was a thin platform. We all got into the girls and boys changing rooms. We each had a locker with spare gears in them. So we got change into the clothes and came back out.

"Right! Each in turns will take a test in the level they wish to do. As you know there are: ANBU and Jounin. I expect no one to be a Chunin. In each of the level have all the ranges. For example, I may be doing ANBU, Long to Short range. Just ask Shikamaru and Ino what you want to do and they will set it up for you. The other ANBUs and Jounins will be watching you on the big screen in the lounging area," Tsunade explained.

"Wait. Don't Ino and Shikamaru have to do it too?" I asked.

"They have already done it… Yesterday to be exact. So this means that they can be doing all this but to also improve on their communication skills when you guys are on the field. Clear?" We all nodded and walked back. Then we saw Kakashi and Jaraiya sitting in front of the screen.

"So who's going first?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at us girls and pointed at us.

"Ladies first!"

"Age before beauty!" Hinata answered back.

"No pain, no gain!"

"Roots before roses!"

"Queens before kings!"

"Clubs before Heart!"

"HOLES BEFORE DICKS!" We all turned our head to Naruto. "What! I couldn't think of anything else!" But none the less, we all smirked.

"I'll do it first," Tenten volunteered. "Besides, I want to try out my new things I received." Tenten walked into the room and fitted her earpiece on. Everyone sat down but I stood up and so did he unfortunately.

"Right what you want to do?" Ino asked.

"I'm doing ANBU, medium range."

"Gotcha," So it began when the walls turned into a street.

"Shoot as many Vampires as you can but not the civilians. I'll tell you where they are and heads up." Tenten got her weapons out and got ready to kill.

**~ 40 minutes later ~**

Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto had done the test and so chicken butt haired guy and I was the only ones left. Neji did ANBU, long range. Hinata did Jounin, long range. She did Jounin because she also wanted time for herself than do much more missions where Neji could do them instead. Finally, Naruto did ANBU, medium range.

"So... Who wants to go first? Sakura or Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

I looked at him slowly. His muscular arms were crossed and his hair fell to his face. I could peek a smirk and onyx eyes staring at the floor. By the mention of his name, he looked up at Kakashi and said "Hn".

"Well?" I asked impatiently. There was a pause before Ino broke it.

"Alright, lets do heads and tails. Whoever is wrong, is to go first." So she got a coin and flipped it to her hand and covered it. I called out heads, which meant Sasuke was Tails. Ino lifted her hand off and it revealed a Tails. "Pinky," The vampire said and so and dragged my feet inside the room, Shikamaru giving me an earpiece on the way. I growled.

"ANBU, Medium to Short range," In the background of the earpiece, i could hear them talking. They were saying how close i was to Sasuke's range and that they were looking forward to what they were going to see. I could hear the top ANBUs and Jounins settling down for whatever was coming up.

"Right. Here we go. I will tell you the directions of where they are and how many. The whole thing will take 10 minutes. All you need to do is run and kill. But don't kill the citizens."

The walls around be started to turn into a street in the sunset with citizens walking around. I was stood at the pedestrians when the green man was bright, telling me to walk across. But i just ran when Ino told me to go North and there were 5 around. I kept running North until there was a dead end. But that didn't really matter to me because i jumped over it was landed on my feet with 1 hand on the ground. I immediately started running again. However i soon slowed down when i sensed a vampire behind me.

I disappeared and appeared behind him with the gun but he dodged it and ran around me in circles, trying to confuse me. I sighed. "These motherfucker are so stupid. They'll just get themselves dizzy." I knew that 3 of them was running around me, trying to confuse me but it didn't work. I waited for them to slow down so i could strike. But that plan was gone when 1 of them went at me, failing miserably. I shot him with ease. Behind him, another 1 running to me with their fangs out. I threw a kunai at him and he fell into ashes.

The remaining guy ran away with his companion to the East. "Blah, I'm too lazy to chase after them," I complained so i threw needles at them which could kill them in less than 10 seconds.

"West, 3," i heard through my earpiece. So i legged it to the west and straight away i saw them stalking some citizens. I lay down on the roof with my gun in hand, staying hidden in the shadows.

"Small Vampire, big vampire, which one should i kill? Stupid vampire, ugly vampire, kill, kill, kill!" i sang quietly to myself, pointing the gun each vampire one by one, choosing which one to shoot. I targeted myself on the chubby vampire and shot him. The bullet went straight through his head, killing him instantly and the others started to run away. I stood up and jumped down from the builing near an alchoholic man. He swore at me.

"Go fuck yourself," i muttered to myself, aiming it at him. And so i ran towards the running vampires. I shot 1 through his shoulder. And the other one seem to pinned me down, holding my throat.

"Pretty," he said, as he licked his lips. I rolled my eyes and stabbed a kunai at his dick. He gave a cry of pain and fell.

"East, 20"

"Shit!" i cursed as i ran to east because it was a large number. A sensed them at an alleyway so i stopped running. I closed my eyes...

When i opened them, 20 vampires, split into groups of 5, surrounded me.

"Come at me bro," i said, arms in greeting. 1 from each group charged at me and striked a kunai at me. Unfortunately, their kunai's got stuck in a log instead of my body. And then, they came to the floor because i struck a senbon needle at them 1 by 1.

I noticed that each group had one missing member. So i sensed the things around me.

_Not ahead. Not behind. Not left. Not right. That leaves me with..._

I put all my strength into my hand and punched the hard ground. Mini mountains came shooting up along with the vampires. They went straight at me so i punched them. Each landing- stabbed - through the pointing tips of the mini mountains.

Straight away, some of the vampires starting charging at me. Trying to punch and kick me but I dodged and did something to them back. Suddenly, out of no where a Karnataka came flying through the air. I arched my back backwards so that it would fly over my head.

I sensed another on behind me so a twisted my body to the right. However it slashed a bit of my gear, creating a cut.

_Shit! _I cursed.

My eyes hardened and i started to attack each one of them, not letting them have the chance to attack me instead. I used all the strength i could get to kick their asses.

I finally heard all of them fall to the ground and the walls turned back to the dull, grey ones. I panted and tried to catch my breath back. Once i got back to my usual self, i realized i was standiing at the same spot i was standing on.

I walked to the door and opened it. Everyone had smirks on their faces and clapped. Tsunade, Kakshi and Jaraiya nodded in satisfaction.

"Very well done. And by the way, nice song," Praised Kakashi. I asked them how they heard me and so they point to the speakers, and i nodded, understanding more of it.

"It's Sheldon's sick song from Big Bang Theory wasn't it?" Smiled Tenten. I nodded ans smiled back. she raised her hand in a high- five motion and so i returned it.

"That was sick, Sakura- Chan! You went POW, POW, POW! And then you went CHAA! And then you went BANG, BANG, BANG! Then you went-"

"Right Dobe, shut up, i think she gets it," Sasuke tiredly said as he started walking to the room. I sat down on the floor and Tsunade came to tend to my little wound. Even though it was computer progammed, it would still leave you a wound in real life.

"ANBU, Long to Short range," He murmured to the earpeice. I looked at the screen and it showed Sasuke in a street. I noticed his eyes were a fresh, bloody colour with 3 comas.

_What is that eye trick thing? _I asked myself.

Suddenly, he started running to the South, jumping and sliding over things occasionally.

_Idiot, Shikamaru hasn't even told you where they are and you've started running? _I scoffed.

His kanata started shooting through the air and i heard a cry of pain. A thud soon followed it. He went closer to it and pulled it out from the body. Then he sharply turned around and punched a guy in the face and penetrated him with a kunai soon after.

Inside i was suprised that he managed to find one of them on his own, without anyone telling him where they were.

The Uchiha did a flip, missing some shurikens. He caught them in mid air and threw them back at his enemy. He started running to the East and hid in the shadows, gun ready in hand. He then shot a single bullet to a lock of the door and it bursted open. We all heard cries of suprisement and gun firing back at Sasuke.

Like he didn't care if he got hurt, he did rolls, flips, jumps, runs- anything you can think of- over and under bullets. I forced myself to look away from the screan and to look around. Their eyes were glued on the screan. Naruto had his face in Ramen and Neji just smirked. I looked at the girls and their eyes were huge and mouth wide open. I rolled my eyes.

I forced myself to look back on the screen and saw sasuke unharmed and reached to the vampires. He went pass one, he killed it, went pass anther one, killed that one, pass pass the fat one, killed that one too.

_Show off! _I accused.

Suddenly, he stopped and went back the way he came from, growling on the way. He then faced 30 Vampires, in lines of 6. As fast as a bullet, they came speeding to him, fangs sharp and long. The first row all had kanatas that what looked like light comeing out from the tip. He jumped high, really high, and threw poisoness senbon needles. Some changed into ashes. Some dodged. I heard him cuss.

The remaining vampires and the other row, started attacking him too. This type, they got out guns. They tried to shoot him tremendously but failed as he hid. I saw him throw a smoke bomb, making the enemy not able to see.

_Dumb bastard. You won't be able to see too!_ I thought to myself.

But he came out and killed them each by the throat with a kunai. I notcied he went to them, 1 by 1, and silently. No blood came out, no cries of pain. Nothing. But the sound of streaming ashes to the ground. The smoke cleared and you could see large piles of ashes scattered across the ground.

The final row had something rather unusual... We all saw the vampires turning into these strange, ugly creatures. So ugly, it made you want to puke. I heard Sasuke sigh heavily, closing his eyes.

Then opening it.

He stood in his fighting stance and waited. They raced to him, almost there. But he just stood there. We all held our breath. It was until the last 10 seconds, he speedily, did something that created a large ball of lightening, glistening and springing in his hand. He ran and they ran. They were going to collide with each other. Few more runs, then the Uchiha could be severely injured. Suddenly, a bolt of flash came clashing with the ugly creatures. Smoke. Everywhere. Nothing. Just smokey, throat burning smoke. Then out of no where and figure was walking out of the fog. He held the heads of the creatures. When the fog cleared, i could tell he was panting, a little blood on his temple, but other than that, he was alright. He dropped the heads, and the setting was back to the grey walls.

He came out of the room and was greeted with cheers and claps. Everyone stood up and congratulate him. I just sat on the floor, staring at him. He caught me staring at him so i looked away.

"Very well done Sasuke! Nearly scared us actually!" Jaraiya complimented.

"That was amazing! I didn't know you could do that lightening thing!" Tenten said, surprised. Naruto had his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, smiling brightly. Neji just stood by, nodding his head.

"Now that's my boy!" Naruto said, "Show them how it's done!"

It was until 2 minutes when everyone went back to where they sat and died down.

"That was very well done. To everyone! For the results, i don't even need to look back at all that. You all pass on the range and the rank! Whatever you did, you are that now. You guys are my best group! And you will stay like that i expect. I don't think anyone can surpass you... Unless there are miniature versions of you guys. Don't you think it would be cool if 2 of you got married to each other and had cute babies, making me Grandmother of course! They would surpass you and inherit your abilities equally!" Tsunade rambled on. We all sweat dropped at Tsunade's imagination.

I coughed which got her attention.

"Anyways," She said, putting on her master's head, "Like I've said, You all pass. Now, in the hunting policy, it says that once a hunter has done their second test, we have to pair you guys up in 2s! So, we will discuss it for at least 5 minutes. You can either stay here and get your results then. Or you can go back to your lessons and come back later," Everyone went to the office, leaving us still there. We looked at each other and in unison, said 'Nah' and shook our heads.

"Let's go back to our rooms and rest there. Tsunade can come and call us down to her office," Hinata suggested. We agreed and went back to our rooms.

**~ The Big Room (That living room with their rooms attached)** ~

I sighed as i sat down on the floor, my head resting on the edge of the sofa, closing my eyes. I reopened them and everyone was sat down, talking and laughing. I felt someone sit beside me but on the sofa instead of the floor. I ignored him, he was a bastard anyway.

My hand came to my necklace, feeling it's engravings. I've never took it off before. I always worried when i couldn't find it when i was younger. But after my 12th birthday, i wore it 24/7.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When i said , 'I'll never let you go',_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember, you said, don't leave me here alone._

_But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight..._

I sang softly to myself. Remembering the velvety voice of my Mum singing the song for whenever i couldn't sleep. I felt him stiffen beside me when i sang quietly.

_Chh, Don't give a shit if he doesn't like my singing. _I thought. I felt my necklace again for it gave me comfort. I tried to take a rest, since my arms still stung from the graze. My rest didn't last long until something landed in front of me. I opened one eye and saw Naruto holding his head, shielding himself from Ino.

"YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT" She accused. "I did very well in my test! Better than you! In the short time i've known you, all you talk/eat is Ramen! I am a lady! I have a better diet and have to act nice and not so aggressive."

"Ha! Lady my ass. You are being aggressive now! SO unladylike!" Ino had an angry face. She exasperatedly did a mini shout and walked away, sulking next to Shikamaru.

I was hungry so i got up and tried to find some apples! When i got back, Ino looked at me weirdly. I ignored her and just took a bite out of my apple.

"Hey! It's nearly the summer holidays! Lets all go somewhere, i'm tired of staying here," Naruto whined.

"That is not a bad idea Naruto!" Tenten agreed. Then the t.v came on, having Tsunade on it.

"Everyone my office, pronto," then it turned itself off. We lazily got up and went to the office.

"Right, lets see who you are paired up with!" Smiled Tsunade. "Ino and Shikamaru, you have to work together because you both are researchers and are in level of range. Your first mission together is to research this poison. I want a full report about what it can do. Shizune will help you." They left and went straight to work.

"Hinata and Naruto! You are to work together because your abilities are suitable. Your task is to track down a vampire in town. Apparently, it has been causing damage for a few days and needs to be eliminated." They nodded and walked away.

"Neji and Tenten. You are to work with each other because your levels and abilities are in level. I want you to interrogate that vampire which stuck into that house. Get as many answers as you can." They raced to the door without a word.

"Now this leaves me with Sasuke and Sakura!"

"WHAT! I AM NOT PARTNERS WITH THIS CREATURE!" i yelled.

"No one else but you Sakura are nearly as good as him. Everyone else is too below but you are just fine and match him perfectly. You cover his blind spots, he covers yours."

I said nothing but scowled. I muttered a fine and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Great! Your mission..."

**~ Tsunade** ~

"They have no idea how connected they are. They need to learn how to trust each other. I'll have to tell them... Or they have to tell themselves,"

* * *

**:) Thank you for reading! Sorry if it may seem like a drag. I was focusing more on fighting in this chapter. At the end i may have given you a hint about the next, chapter. It will be about Sasuke's and Sakura's mission and something else...  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Lindy-Chan xD**

P.S: I'm gonna be mean and won't up date 'till i have another 2 reviews :P I really mean it.**  
**


	7. Ch 7: Friends?

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I was mean about the review thing, it's just I wanted some more reviews to keep me motivated. **_I notice my traffic stats and it says people a lot of people read it, but never review! What is the point of reading with saying your opinions? I accept negative and positive reviews. I also accept anonymous reviews too! How would you like it if you had so many people reading your fic but don't give feed back on how to improve, ideas, positive comments or even negatives! I need you guys to motivate me to keep writing, and to give me ideas for the next chapters and so on._** Big thanks** **to **splitheart1120 **for reviewing since the beginning. Also thanks to** 'Sakura Haruno ROCKS17' **for reviewing!**** At least they read and give feed back. So I beg! Please, please, please review! I know I seem to nag about reviewing but it helps me knowing that people read and have opinions.**

** Other than that, enjoy.**

**Lindy-Chan**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**:

**Friends?**

**~ 3rd view ~**

"You in place yet?" The vampire asked.

"No, I'm still in base dirty dancing with Ino," Was Sakura's sarcastic reply. She could feel his smirk, creeping on to his face on the other end of the line. Lying flat on her stomach, she lowered gun and sang, picking which one to kill first.

"Fat vampire, dickless vampire, which one should i kill? Fugly vampire, smelly vampire, kill, kill, kill." Sakura sang, going through each vampire. She settled with a vampire that was sharpening his kunai. He was out in the opening, talking to his companions. They were a loud group of vampires, not concealing their identities.

"Idiots," Sakura muttered before she pulled the trigger. it spun in the air too fast for a vampire to see. It went straight through his skull, coming out from the other side of his head. The reactions were hectic and they ran in every directions, hissing and screeching. They were running fast, but not fast enough to get away from Sakura and Sasuke. At the end of the alleyway, Sasuke was there with his Kanata in hand. He wasted no time and sliced one of their head swiftly.

Sakura was behind one of them secretly. She grabbed one of their arms and held it to the other. She then forcefully twisted it, making her victim cry in pain but was trying to bite Sakura, twisting and turning her body and head. Sasuke came in front of him, red-eyed gleaming. He gripped his legs and pulled them out of his sockets. They left it there for the body to change into ashes so that they knew he was fully dead.

What they didn't know was that one was about to pounce on Sakura. She strangled her my the throat and lifted her up and threw her to the brick wall but it didn't work for she landed on her two feet, fist ready to punch. You couldn't see where she was running because she was too fast. The Vampire looked around frantically, trying to find her but failed when 2 punches struck her. One from the front, and one from the back. She changed to ashes.

"Whoop! Yeah, that's how we do it... FUCK!" Sakura praised but then cussed. Sasuke jerked. "UCHIHA YOU MISSED ONE!" The Uchiha spun and ran to his partners site.

Sakura missed a bunched of bullets, coming from the vampire's gun. It kept going none stop and she needed a way to get closer. So she pulled a kunai out of her holster and started flicking them away with the metal. Closer and closer she got. She noticed Sasuke behind him and he got ready to slice his body in half. That plan ended when the vampire unexpectedly spun on his heels and scratched with 2 fingers on Sasuke's temples. Sasuke staggered and held his temples whilst running. He noticed that he had some blood on his hand, coming from his temples.

Sakura as fast her legs could go, enough to punch the vampires head to make is pull out of the neck. Lucky for her, her prey slowed down from tiredness. And guess what! He whirled into ashes.

**~ 3rd view ~ Somewhere ~**

Sasuke touched his temple hesitantly and when it in came in contact, he hissed. Sakura just rolled her eyes. They sat on a hill, looking down on a fair ground. Bright lights shone in happiness. Laughter filled the air. And the aurora of candyfloss and popcorn made your mouths water. Sakura just kept looking at Sasuke, amused.

"What you laughing about!" Sasuke accused

"Here, let me help you," Sakura said as she moved closer to him. "May I?" She asked, hands close to his wound. He replied with his usual, Hn. Sakura just helped him anyway. She touched his wound and he cursed.

"It's sensitive. Some scratch you got there Uchiha," So she got some wipes to wipe off the dirt on the sides. They quite large and wide scratches. Some grazes here and there. Once she finished, she whipped out a plaster and stuck it on to his temple to stop it from gushing out more.

_.. Where did all those first aid things come from? She is so gentle. Her hands soft and warm. Even with her black gloves on, _Sasuke thought to himself. He mentally slapped himself for thinking about that.

"Why did you that?" He asked

"Because you are my partner and partners have to look for each other." She answered. Instead of going back where she was, she stayed sat beside him, knees brought up to her chest. Sasuke looked at her from the corners of his eyes. Seeing her with a sad and pained expression made him thought why she was like that. Her gears all on with her holster, half loaded. Her ankle boots a bit dirty from all the running. It was a long silence until Sakura asked something.

"I was wondering... What are you?"

"Half," Sasuke closed his eyes and Sakura scowled.

"Half wah?" She said, confused. He smirked and opened his eyes.

"Half and half," Sakura got frustrated that she almost punched him in the face. Luckily, he dodged and made her punch the ground. He sighed.

_Should i tell her? _He asked himself

"My Mother fell in love with my Vampire Father," Sasuke started. Sakura looked at him. "She came from a very well-known human clan. My Father came from a famous Vampire clan. My Mother, named and shamed, for her clan hunted vampires, because on a mission, she met my Father and it was love at first sight. They secretly kept meeting each other until her Father knew, my Grand Father. She got forced to live on the outskirts of town. My Father came now and then, making sure she was alright. Then one night, it happened. My Mother gave birth to my older Brother." He paused.

"My Father's clan found out eventually and said it was okay for them to live with the clan. So they moved to my Father's clan and raised my older Brother there. Then it happened again unexpectedly. Raising me there. Everyone i knew from my Father's clan was Family. Living happily, feeding off animal blood.

_Hey Itachi!, Hi Mum!, How you doing?, I'm going to play outside!, Dinner's ready!_

But that it destroyed when the 'Lamia Sanctorum' came and gave us a visit. They threatened us about the policy. 'Humans and Vampires are forbidden to have any contact'. They were going to kill my Mother, Brother and myself. However my Brother was nowhere found. We searched everywhere and failed.

_Itachi! NO! Don't leave me!_

We loss hope and ran away in hiding. That night, when we was a few miles away, we heard screaming behind us, along with fire. Everyone we once knew died." Sasuke's eyes turned sober.

"We ran away to Russia and pretended to go on holiday. I was 7 at that time. One day, my Mother and Father sent me to the fields to gather some berries because she was making a pie. But when i got back..." Sasuke stopped and took a deep breath, trying to prevent himself from crying. He closed his eyes and waited for Sakura to laugh at his weakness. But what it unexpected was that he felt warm, thin arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes, bewildered and stiffened but soon relaxed, returning the hug hesitantly.

"Gomenasai Sasuke," She whispered. He quickly wiped a tear before she noticed. Sakura moved back and wiped her tears from falling. She had a thoughtful look on.

"So your Mother was a Human. And your Father was a vampire... That means you're a..."

"A Half vampire." He finished. "The human definition doesn't fit me, and neither does the vampire definition." It confused Sakura. "Vampires, attracted to the smell and taste and need it to live life. I don't"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "That's why you keep telling me that you're not a vampire."

He nodded in response.

"What's that eye thing you do? When you have red eyes and 3 comas?"

"That is the Sharingan. That is why my Father's clan was famous. Only Uchiha's have the trait. Everyone thinks i'm the remaining Uchiha."

They both looked back at the fair ground and Sakura had an idea.

"Hey Sasuke! Lets have some fun!" Cocking her head to the ground.

"But we're on a mission,"

"Oh, pull that stick outta your ass and loosen up. Does it look like we're doing anything?" Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"C'mon, please! We can have fun in the haunted house!" That was what got Sasuke up, grabbing Sakura's hand and running down to the ground.

Every girl gawked at Sasuke when they went by and he looked pretty pissed off. Sakura was also pretty pissed off, she wanted to have fun but girls were stalking them. That was when big, soft hands intertwined into Sakura's small, gentle hands. She looked up surprised. She saw Sasuke looking straight ahead but she wondered why.

_I'm sorry, i had to do something to make it look like I'm taken._

**_Huh! Who's that!_**

_Me, Sasuke_

**_Wait... You can do telepathy!_**

_Yes_

_**So can i! But i keep it a secret. No one else is telepathic, only me, so i have no one to talk through this.**  
_

_Well, now you do._

**_Let's do something dramatic, I'm sick of all these stares! I wanna kick their asses, but that will just ruin my cover!_**

_Hmm... _

It ended there when Sasuke draped his arm over Sakura's shoulder, making girls whine and angry.

"How about this?" He whispered closely to her ears, his breath brushing against her ear lobe. She didn't say anything until they were away from most of the girls.

"Does this means we're friends now?" She asked randomly.

"I'd like to think so. I don't want to argue with you for like every second," He concluded. So she nodded and smiled a big smile.

_Her smile is cute, _He thought to himself.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs when they dropped at a 45 degree angle. When they got off the roller coaster, she asked why he wasn't scared and he replied because he was a Uchiha. That earned him a punch.

They didn't spend most of their time laughing around. They caught some Vampires lurking around, stalking kids at the mini park.

"Argg, stalkers," Sakura said, disgusted. "Pedophiles!"

Sasuke just smirked whilst talking to Kakashi on the phone, informing him about the vampires which they killed. He finished and so they returned the their bikes on the hill, ending their night.

**~ School ~**

**"**Hello? Pink bitch?" Tenten asked, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. She lifted her head, half asleep then yawned, stretching.

"Late night, ay Sak?" Ino smiled, mischievously. They were now finishing up in Science, everyone already out of class for their break before the next lesson. Sakura didn't reply but smacked her on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You know exactly what it's for," And so they walked out of class, Ino pouting, Tenten smiling, Hinata thoughtful and Sakura, tired. They were just near their usual tree when they saw the boys already sat down. Sakura still half asleep was trying to stay awake. Her eyes flew wide awake and she held her cheek. You could see a raw pink/red colour on her cheeks. Everyone had their eyes wide, in shock. Well, the girls were and Naruto. The other boys were just speechless.

"There," A voice 'innocently' said, "That should have woke up the slut," A group of giggles started.

_Oh shit! _Everyone thought.

Sakura slowly looked up and her emarald eyes, angry. She came face with Karin and Ami with their group. They just laughed.

"Aww, is the pink haired bitch crying? What is she gonna do? Cry for her Mom? Oh wait, I forgot, her Mom is

"Don't even speak about my Mom!" Sakura hissed with her hands around Ami's throat. Everyone around them started converging and whipped their phones out to record what was about to happen. "I'm surprised you made it into the mixed part of the school whores," Sakura replied.

"Ha! I'm surprised you made it in! And here I thought I was gonna get all the attention! I guess I'll just make myself in the centre of attention. Every single boy wishes to touch this. But none of them are right for my liking," Ami said.

"Like a prostitute as always!" Sakura accused, everyone just stared with eyes wide and excited. Ami and Karin just wore a mini skirt, which you can't even call it that. It barely covered anything! You could see their underwear. Their shoes were 5 inched heels and peeped toe. Their tops were transparent that you could clearly see their bras. They wore nothing to cover themselves. Sakura and the girls just looked in disgust.

Then Karin just came and yanked at Sakura hair backwards, making her release a grip at Ami's throat. "I still owe you a beating Sakura,"

That was when Ino and th girls, along with the boys stepped in.

"You asked for it Whore!"

"Come right at me, I give you a beating in the ass,"

"Hell no! You don't talk to my girl like that!" The girls shouted 1 by 1, getting out their secret weapons they kept hidden. Each boy backing up their girl partners. Karin's gang just un buttoned the shirts a bit and hiked up their skirt, revealing far too much, trying to be seductive... Epic fail!

Sasuke just walked to Sakura, looking down at Karin, so she looked up and stared. She released Sakura's hair, making her fall on the ground. Sakura didn't bother trying to fight back, she didn't want to waste her energy for someone like Karin and Ami. She rather used it for her missions later on.

"Hi Babe!" Karin tried to say seductively, batting her eyelashes, twirling her hair. "I say, you're rather hot! Come over to my place tonight! I'll give you the most amazing time you'll ever experience! More than once if you wish! I have very high stamina! My room is sound-proof so that I can scream in pleasure! But also you, rocking my bed as hard and as fast as you can! So that you can grunt as loud as you want when I'm all over you," She tried to say seductively. Everyone had their eyes out in horror, taking everything in. The gang just looked at her. Everything about her screamed TRAMP! She started stroking her hand up and down Sasuke's body. He looked down in disgust.

"Get out of my sight. Like i would ever go with someone like you, Tramp." Sasuke's voice was like ice. So he forcefully pushed her off and went to Sakura. He could hear her whimper a bit and saw her touch her necklace. He thought she was whimpering because the slut mentioned her Mum. He didn't know what happened to her but he knew something bad. Karin just scoffed and had her hands on her hips. Everyone else was suprised that Sasuke just said what he said.

Sasuke bent down to Sakura's level and her eyes found his. He felt sorry for the girl, knowing something happened in the past.

_Are you okay Sakura?_

_**I don't want to talk about it. **_She thought this whilst looking away.

_Well, if you need me, I'm always there_

_**Why do you care?**  
_

_Because someone once told me, you should always look out for your partner. _He said this when Sakura's eyes met his again, only this time with shock at what he thought to her.

_**... What have you done to Sasuke Uchiha? He never confesses anything! **_Sasuke just smiled a small smile at her, which she returned._  
_

What astonished everyone else was that 1 arm went beneath her legs, and his other arm went under her back and lifted her up. He was carrying her... Bridal style. Sakura was surprised but was glad that her new friends did it. She sighed heavily and rested her head on his chest, hearing a little of his heart beat. He walked away, carrying Sakura in his arms. Karin's gang and herself had their mouth wide open. Ino and the guys/girls also looked surprised. But never the less, they followed Sasuke and Sakura to where ever they was going.

The crowd disappeared, disappointed that there wasn't an actual fight. Karin and her gang just stomped away.

**~ Somewhere ~**

Sasuke stopped by a big cherry blossom tree and set Sakura down, her back leaning against the trunk of the tree. It was big enough for 2 people to lean on, so he sat next to Sakura. Sakura, still tired and didn't want to show her slapped cheek, put her head on Sasuke's shoulder, leaning on him with a sad face, still touching her necklace. The gang eventually came and sat by in a circle. Sasuke and Sakura didn't care what they looked like. It didn't matter to them.

No one said anything about what happened, they just left the thought out.

_RINGGG RINGGG_

The bell went, but no one move to go to class. Silently, everyone knew that they were going to skip classes.

"Okay, What happened between you guys? I thought you guys hated each other," Asked Hinata. Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"We're friends now," Sakura replied

"That's good, 'cause i don't want to hear you guys arguing like, every 10 seconds!" Naruto said, pretending to wipe off a sweat on his forehead.

"Did this happen during your assignment?" Neji asked and they just nodded. "So... What happened in your mission?"

"Well, in mine and Shika's we found out that the poison wasn't actually poison, it was like this type of blood or something. We tested it, and it seems it has some secret behind it. We haven't found out what is really is, just a hunch." Ino explained, quickly.

"In Hina-Chan and mines, we just hunted some female vampires. It was like they were searching for something or someone. We killed them though because their history was bad... After that, we went to get some ice-cream and there was this old woman, and she was walking SO slow. I was like, 'Excuse me, but woman, walk abit faster will ya!" Naruto said this in a female, american accent,

"She turned around and it was some FUGLY old woman! And said 'You want a beating!' The voice was like so deep, it was like a man's voice! So i was like, 'No, no, no, I don't want a beating.' And then i sneakily looked down to see if it was a woman or a man. And boy! His dick was HUGE!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You know, i have no idea how someone can look like a woman but have a man's voice with a huge crotch!" He said, stroking his chin like he had a beard.

_How stupid can this guy be? _Everyone thought.

"So... How's yours Tenten?" Neji and Tenten stiffened.

"Well... You see... Haha! The guy was crazy when we drugged him with the truth drug thing!" Tenten said nervously whilst doing a weird dance with her hands.

"Tenten, what did you find out?" Sakura said slowly.

"Urmm..."

"Maybe we should just tell them," Neji though out loud. Tenten nervously looked at Neji then back at Sakura.

"We found out more about why he wanted the pictures of you and Sasuke," Neji told them

"But that's not all. We have some more information about each of your past,"

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Ended in a cliffhanger! What's gonna happen in the next chapter? How is Sasuke and Sakura gonna react? What is the information? So many questions!**

**I can't. Believe! That I wrote The bit with Karin's gang. I was actually eating when I wrote the bit where Karin tries to bag Sasuke. I ended up not eating all if my food because I losy my appetite. I am a Karin and Sasuke HATER!**

**I also can't believe it's already 1st of August. Time really does fly by!**

**Again, i would like to thank '**splitheat1120 and Sakura Haruno ROCKS17' **for reviewing.** _It would make me SO happy if everyone who reads, reviews and give feed back!** I cannot stress it enough! Please, please, please REVIEW!** _You guys have NO IDEA how much I visit my traffic stats and reviews for this story, just to check if a lot of people have reviewed. And it disappoints me to see a lot of readers but so little reviews!** So I beg you! Beg x100 to review!**

**I'm gonna be mean again and** won't up-date 'till i have at least 3 reviews.** It has gone up to 3 this time! More than 3 will be absolutely amazing! I'll be jumping up and down! I've read stories that don't even up-date until they've had 6 reviews! I think I'm being fair.**

**You could review about: **_Sasuke's past, The bitches, Karin and Ami, What do you think the information is, Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship! _

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the Chapter :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I BEG YOU! X100!**

**Lindy-Chan =)**


	8. Ch 8: Interrogation

**Hello cookie monsters!**

**Sorry it took a long time to update but... It's finally here :D Chapter... 8 Enjoy!**

**Thank you to my newest reviewer, **Aelia Mikoto Uchiha **and **offtherockers12 **for reviewing! It's nice to get some feed back and questions :) All the questions will be revealed in later chapters :) Haha! If you guys were wondering why Hinata is... Different. It's because I did this purposely and wanted to see what it would be like if I changed it. Do you think it's funny? What are you favourite funny bits in the story so far? Anyways, ****enjoy and don't forget to review :)**

**Also! I have reached 10 reviews! Thank you to those who reviewed so that this story reached 10 reviews :) And for those who don't review. Okai then. Fair enough, maybe some day you can give me a review? Thank you anyways!**

**Lindy-Chan =P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Interrogation**

**~ Sakura ~ Around the school and HQ ~**

I didn't care any more. I stopped caring. The world stopped spinning and time froze.

I pushed anyone who was in my way. I glared at anyone who looked at me as if I was mental. My eyes were hard and turned to steel, looking at it will make you shiver. I walked quickly, taking long, big strides like tigers and it's prey. I could hear the gang following me, trying to keep up. The only person I knew who could keep up was Sasuke. He was right beside me, also wanting answers. I cared less about putting in the password, so i kicked the HQ door open whilst Sasuke punched it. It went flying across the hallway, making people pass by stop in surprise. We walked pass them and other hunters moved to the sides, avoiding to get hurt from us.

We went by Tsunade office. Other well-known people were there too. They saw us coming by and without thinking, chased after us. We went straight down to prison cells and we saw him, alive and breathing. I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. I glanced quickly at Sasuke but he was gone. He was running ahead of me and I caught a glimpse at his Sharingan. He barged right into the cell, grabbing the guy's throat and shoved him to the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Sasuke snarled, a little of his fangs showing.

"I don't... Answer... To you," The guy gasped. Sasuke banged his head against the brick wall.

"ANSWER ME OR BE IN PAIN!" Sasuke whispered dangerously.

"STOP HIM! He's going to get out of control!" I heard Tsunade scream. I was at the broken door. I knew what she meant. He started to grow taller and bigger. His hair was turning like a dead black colour. I ran to him straight away. Luckily, the guy and Sasuke was an arm length away from each other, giving me space to get myself between them. I held Sasuke's cheek in each of my hands and made him look at me.

"Sasuke! Stop it! You're getting out of control! SNAP OUT OF IT! Killing him won't do you any good! Sasuke! LOOK AT ME IN THE EYE AND STOP!" I screeched at him. I saw him look into my eyes. I saw it widen in realization. He closed it and he started to recede to his usual self. Everyone was at the cell by then, watching Sasuke go back to his usual self and me trying to stop him.

"Well, you don't see this everyday!" Hinata snorted. Then we heard some slurping and turned to Naruto. He was eating a large pot of Ramen and beside him, 5 pots already finished.

"What the fuck happened here!" Tenten shouted.

"Oh my gahh! My shoes!" Ino was sitting on the floor with her shoes in hand, staring at it. It was kinda ripped... We all sweat dropped.

I turned my attention back to Sasuke and he was almost back to normal.

_Thank you, Sakura, _I heard him say in my head. I returned with a small smile. Since he was back to normal, I dropped my hands down to the sides and waited for him to catch his breath.

I gasped.

A piercing pain went through my left wrist. It went numb for a second before it burned. I felt someone reach it from behind and he squeezed it and pulled myself to him, feeling a kunai at my throat. My face showed all the pain i had from my wrist. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw me in the guy's grasp.

"Move or the girl dies," He threatened. No one moved to let him go away.

"AH!" I shouted, the pain in my wrist became harsher. Everyone held their breath and eyes wide. Especially Sasuke.

"I said move," He said again.

"AHH!" I shouted, louder. Breathing became harder and I became dizzy. Everything apart of me became numb. I couldn't move them or feel them.

_**Sasuke!** _I said into his head. I heard him growl a low growl and his breathing became faster.

Suddenly, he ran to me, throwing needles into the guy's hand, making his kunai fall to the ground. Unfortunately, his other hand was still holding on to my wrist. But I felt the wind rushing on my skin. I caught a bit of dark blue hair and pearl eyes going pass me and heard a groan. The hand on my wrist loosen, enough for me to run away but i couldn't. I felt myself falling. I braced myself for more pain. It never came. Instead, strong arms held on to me and pulled me to a hard chest. I weakly moved my head to see who it was.

Sasuke.

Everyone came charging to the guy then. Kakashi held him by the arms, Kurenai pushed him down to the floor so that he would kneel and Asuma did something that made him unconscious. Hinata was walking away by then, smiling at her work. She went back to us where the gang was too.

"What did you do?" Neji asked.

"Lets just say it will hurt when he uses his dick," I heard Hinata say. I heard the sensei's, talking about what to do with the guy but my attention adverted when someone shook me.

Sasuke.

He had a worried expression. Things started to spin.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"No shit Sherlock, I'm in pain for the fun of it!" I replied sarcastically.

"Even when you're in pain you're still sarcastic," He smirked. I laughed halfheartedly but it turned into a gasp. The pain started to spread around my wrist but harsher. I started to cry and Sasuke's expression seemed concerned.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said, shaking me. I didn't respond.

"Sakura!" He said louder, still shaking me.

"SAKURA!" He shouted, making everyone run to him.

"Quick! Carry her to the emergency room!" Tsunade screeched.

I didn't hear anything after that. Everything went black.

**~ Sakura ~ Emergency Aid Room ~**

"Shizune-

"We're losing her-

"Dammit! Bring her back-

"Find the antidote-

"Sasuke-

"Get him out-"

_**Sasuke?**_

_Sakura! _

_**Sasuke!**_

_Sakura!_

I had no more strength to reply back. The pain was excruciating, darkness fell over me again.

**~ 3 Days later ~ 3rd View ~**

Footsteps. It echoed. Louder and louder it came. Quieter and quieter it became. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, then squinting at the bright light. The blinds were open, sun rays coming in. It was only a room with her in it. Simply a TV with the hospital bed, table and a few chairs to sit on. Also a bed. A guest bed and it looked like someone was sleeping in it. The blanket was over the person so Sakura couldn't see who it was. Finally getting use to the light, she looked at herself.

Her wrist wrapped tightly in a dark blue cast ans she was in hospital scrubs.

**_Ugh, i hate being a patient at the hospital!_ **She cried to herself.

She tried to push herself up but it was no use. She wasn't able to push herself because of the pain of her wrist.

"Poop," She said loudly. She closed her eyes briefly before she felt the breeze on her skin. She opened them again and Sasuke came into view. They just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Are you okai?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I think so, but my wrist still hurt. What was it?"

"Tsunade thinks it was a poison or ink that had something in it. We're not entirely sure. It should heal in a few months but during those months you aren't allowed to go on any mission." He said calmly.

"WHAT! That's not fair!"

"Tsunade said so,"

Sakura huffed, not happy about the news.

"How long was I here for?"

"3 days" Sakura was surprised and her expression told it. "It spread quite far into your arm and it took a long time for the doctors to get it out. You were highly dosed but also a long to recover. That's why you slept for a few days." Sakura looked at Sasuke again and realized that his skin looked paler and he had bags under his eyes.

They both heard some shouting in the corridor then something drop on the floor.

"AHHH!

GOD DAMMIT! You're paying for that!

SCREW YOU!

SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHE MAY BE SLEEPING!

WHAT! BUT WHAT ABOUT THE RAMEN!"

Sakura and Sasuke thought the same thing. The gang was on the way here.

"And here i thought we was going to have some peace," Sakura sighed, Sasuke just smirked.

The door slammed open and the gang came rushing in.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto screamed

"No Naruto, I'm lying here dead!," Sakura sarcastically replied but smiling.

"Huh?"

"Dobe, she was being sarcastic," Sasuke said, head in hand. Naruto just nodded but still with a confused face.

"We thought you guys are hungry, so Naruto brought some Ramen for you guys," Ino explained.

"Sakura, you have to eat a lot, since all you have done for the past 3 days is sleep. And Sasuke here! You haven't eaten either! You look pale! You need to eat," Hinata suggested. Sakura seemed confuse and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away.

"You haven't eaten?" Sakura asked quietly. Tenten answered instead of Sasuke.

"Yup. He was here 24/7 watching over you. We tried to get him to eat and take a rest but he said no. So we ended up bringing a bed up here for him to sleep," Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other the time.

_**Idiot, you should have eaten and slept.**_

_Hn, considerate as always._

"Hey! Are we gonna eat yet! I'm starving!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, you just had like 8 bowls of Ramen before we came here," Neji mentioned.

"Who cares! I always have more space in here," He patted his stomach, "As long as it's Ramen."

We all sweat dropped... Except Shikamaru, he was leaning on the wall, sleeping. Neji and Sasuke just shook their heads in shame.

Whilst they were eating some Ramen, Sakura was thinking about the guy and about the past. She stopped eating which made Sasuke stop.

"Ino, go get some clothes for us please, us girls need to put our gears on," Ino nodded slowly before disappearing.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, spitting a bit of Ramen out of his mouth.

"I can't wait that long anymore," Sakura said, looking and Sasuke, he smirked in response.

"I believe it's time to pay our little friend a visit. Besides, I don't like being a patient in the hospital," Everyone looked at her before smirking.

She tried to sit up but couldn't, so Hinata and Tenten helped her get up. She stood up but then fell because she had no balance.

"It's most likely you are not able to stand up for a bit because of the poison, it made you numb. But get use to your legs again and it will be fine." Neji explained. Sakura nodded and moved her legs to get use to them. She tried again, holding on to Tenten and Hinata.

Once Sakura could stand up, the boys went out of the room to wait outside so that the girls could change into their gears. Ino helped Sakura, due to her wrist.

"You have some relationship here with Sasuke!" Hinata pointed out.

"Shut up Hinata! Besides, we're just friends!"

"Uhuhh! Think whatever you wanna think forehead, but from our eyes, it's bound to happen that you guys are gonna go all mushy gushy!" Ino earned a slap on the head.

"Whatever,"

"See! You didn't even deny it either!" Tenten said. With that, they just left the room. Since they were top hunters, they each had to wear black. Normally, everyone would wear anything they wanted as long as it wasn't black.

When they passed other hunters, they just moved to the side to let them pass. I mean, who would want to get on the bad side of the top hunters in the school? They would get their ass KICKED! Mess with one of them, mess with all of them! CoughKarinCough. They all moved in the rhythm, swiftly and stayed close together in an arrow shape with Sasuke and Sakura at the front, followed by the others. If the boys caught any other boys staring, they would have sent them a glare. The girls catching any girls, they would give them a glare too.

They all entered Tsunade's office, not caring if there was anything important.

"SAKURA! You're suppose to be in BED!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Yeah well, I don't like being patient at any type of 'nursing'. Besides, I have some 'answers' waiting for me. What room is he in? I'm gonna put him in the interrogation room."

"WHAT! You can't just go BARGING in like that! Go back to your hospital bed!"

"Watch us. We're gonna find him," Hinata inserted.

"This is the clue of what happened that night Tsunade! I can't wait any longer. Me and Sasuke needs to know what he knows," With what Sakura said, they just went out to go down stairs to the cells.

"Shikamaru, Ino. Go and find the finest Truth drug and guns as you can. We need to make him tell the truth and armour to protect ourselves," Sasuke instructed. They both nodded before going away.

"Neji, Tenten. Find a high secured interrogation room. We can't take any risks of him escaping," They also left.

"Naruto, Hinata. You're with us." They all left to do what was ordered.

**~ Interrogation Room ~**

"I'm going in!" We all shook our heads in shame. Naruto held his gun to his chest, dark glasses, with an orange bow tie.

"Idiot," Neji muttered.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, pulling off his glasses and bow tie. "I'm going in,"

"So am i," Sakura nodded at Sasuke and they looked back at the guy in interrogation room. The gang was just outside the room, where they had all sorts of weapons in glass cases, 3 computer screens with different things on it, and a sitting area, where they could watch what was going in. They had a bullet proof, glass window or mirror. In the interrogation room, they saw it as a mirror. On the outside of the interrogation room, it was a window. They could hear and see.

"Record everything that is to be said and be alert for anything funny," Sasuke ordered. With that said, Sakura and him went into the room where the guy was, tied in chains on a metal chair. They stepped into the room, and you could hear Sakura's ankle boot heels walking across the room.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Ino whispered.

"They should. Sasuke is also on the top 5 for best interrogation. But his is a lot harsher because of the Sharingan," Shikamaru explained.

"What's the Sharingan?" Tenten asked.

"You'll see,"

The guy tied in chains had his head low, because before they already drugged him. It would take a few minutes before it start. The guy started to stir awake. The guy blinked at the bright light.

"Are done waking up?" Sakura asked coldly. He said nothing but looked at her.

"What were you doing in that house?" Sasuke asked.

"Finding pictures,"

"What for?"

"I don't answer to you," He spat. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows. "Then who do you answer to?" The guy clenched his teeth to prevent on saying anything.

"I'll ask again. Who do you answer to?" Still he said nothing. Sasuke's eyes turned into a bloody crimson red. The guy stared into his eyes then he started screaming and thrashing about.

"Why where you finding the pictures? I'll stop if you tell me," He started to scream louder and Sakura just flinched and the sound. She walked up to Sasuke and had put her hand on his shoulders. The guy stopped screaming.

"What's your name vampire?" She asked coldly.

"Sai," He panted.

"Ok then Sai. Tell me, why where you finding pictures in that house?"

"Because he said so!" Sai shouted, tears appearing in his eyes. "He orders us to do dirty work for him! He threatens us and kills anyone we know if we don't do as we're told! We have no choice but to do it. He killed everyone i knew because I wanted to escape from that hell hole and turned me into a vampire. Son of a bastard!" Sakura and Sasuke just looked at each other than Sakura had an idea.

"I'm sorry that he killed everyone you knew," Sakura said softly, "Since you wanted to escape, we can offer you a place here at the hunting academy. You can help us hunt him down and kill him to stop whatever he is doing. But in return, we only want answers on what he is planning." Everyone looked at Sakura with wide eyes.

_**Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing!**_

_I'm trying to help him but also get answers! If he stays here then he can help us!_

_**What if he's lying!**  
_

_By the looks of it, i don't think he's lying. We can put a tracking device on him._

_**I still don't think this is a good idea.**_

_Whatever._

"Why would you want to help me. I've been with him for years. Tried to kill you and yet you still want to help me." Sai whispered.

"I'm helping you, because I know what it's like to have someone close to you die." Sakura said firmly. "Will you accept? In return, just tell us what he's planning."

It a deafening silence before he answered with a "Yes, I'm willing to help you," Sakura smiled a small smile before getting down to business.

"What were you doing in that house?" Sasuke interrupted Sakura.

"Finding pictures of evidence."

"What for?"

Sai hesitated before answering. "The Master wants to find them because he is going to track you guys down. He has this machine that can make a picture from someone young, then make them older in another picture so he will know what you each look like. He'll hunt you down one by one, take you down, one by one then kill you. He'll get everyone you love to watch you die, then tortures them before eventually killing them too. But he is mostly planning the attack on Sasuke. Not Sakura. But you all die if he gets his hands on you."

Sakura was just about to say something before Sasuke said something serious.

"Oh, there's more" Sai sat speechless, not knowing if he should tell them.

"I know all about your past. Each and every one of you. All different. All tragic events. But Uchiha's and Pinky in particular.

"Ah, such a shame. For a famous clan like the Uchihas to just... Perish. Your Mother and Father must have been madly in love. And for one of your members to betray you. Quite a lot of betrayers in the Uchiha clan actually. It's like they're cursed. You are the only one alive." Sasuke clenched his jaw and hand. He was angry and didn't want to relive that night again. Everyone held their breaths, taking all of it in slowly. Half the gang never knew about Sasuke's past until now. Half of the other gang was going to get very surprised at the next truth.

"Pinky. Such a shame. Your ancestors where highly noble. The Harunos where a well-respected _clan _in the human and vampire world. Mostly the vampire world until one broke the vampire law. A very serious law that made them come all the way over to Konoha. If I remember clearly, _they_ tracked down each Haruno's whereabouts then killed them one by one. Until they killed your family last. You are also the only Haruno alive. Such a very special gift you have in your blood. Sad really that you don't know how to activate and use it." Sai finished and left Sasuke and Sakura confused about each of their past. None of them or the gang knew what he was talking about. He said that each of us had a history in the past. But none of us knew what.

"I'll talk to our head," Sakura whispered. "About you staying here. But for now, stay in one of our 'nice' cells instead of the rotten ones." Shikamaru then walked in with a bullet in his hand to put Sai in there so that they could transfer him into a nicer cell.

**~ Meeting Room ~**

"So you're saying that you let this Sai guy stay here, in the academy, without my permission," Tsunade repeated.

"And that 'The Master' is planning to kill Sasuke for a random reason?"Jaraiya continued.

"Not only that, but this person had some information about each of your pasts?" Kakashi yawned. We all simply nodded.

"Put that all together: The Master wants to kill Sasuke for a random reason. Not only that but why the Uchiha clan... Died was because of 'love' and 'betrayal'. Sakura's past ancestors did something really bad that made _them _come all the way to Konoha to kill the Haruno clan. But also, each Haruno has a special gift..." Tsunade explained quickly. We all nodded again.

"Do you know anything about the Haruno Clan?" Sakura asked.

"All the things I know about the Haruno Clan has already been said. But we can search it more in The Great Library. Come and see me in your free time." Tsunade thought out loud.

"Uchiha Clan?" Sasuke asked, quietly.

"Same here. The things I know about your clan has already been said. I doubt it would be in The Great Library." Kakashi answered. Silence loomed over them for a while.

"You guys disobeyed my orders and totally ignored me!" Tsunade started, getting a bit angry. We gulped. "But if you didn't, we wouldn't have found any information at all. I will accept this Sai guy to stay here in the academy but keep an eye on him. For the 1st month, he has to have someone with him. Then if we can trust him, we can let him go around with no supervision." We all let out a breath, knowing that Tsunade was happy.

"From now on you're called 'Konoha's 8'. From now on, your assignment is to find out more about the past events and kill whoever is trying to kill us. No one is to know about this but the people in this room." Tsunade finalized. Everyone nodded in the room. Which was most of the top senseis, top researchers and interrogators.

"Things will get serious. Starting tomorrow. I suggest you get a good night sleep and be ready for what is ahead of us."

**~ An hour later ~ Elsewhere ~**

Sakura stood on the balcony outside of their apartment, thinking about what she found out. She sighed.

"Are you just gonna stand there in the cold?" A familiar voice rang in the opening. She then felt a jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Seems like I am." She replied. She then closed her eyes and touched her necklace once again, feeling the engravings, humming her song too.

"Why d' you do that?"

"Do what?" He pointed at my necklace that had my hand over it. She sighed.

"My Mom gave it to me before she passed away. It's the only thing I have left from them. And you noticed the song. It's a special song to me. My Parents and Brother would always sing it to me when I was sad or to make me go to sleep. It was the last words they all sang together." Sakura said, a single tear falling down her cheeks. He wiped it off for her, not wanting to see her cry.

"That's funny because my Mother would always sing it to me as well. It's the only thing that makes me think that they're still there." Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes. He continued,"You have a Brother?"

"Had," She corrected. "He was my big Brother. I loved him very much. He was one of the best in the clan. Liked my everyone. He was a favourite to the womens too." He watched her smile.

_Very well done Takashi!_

_Takashi! We need your help!_

_You did amazingly well!_

_Takashi, come over here!_

_Hey Takashi!_

"Even though he was very busy, he still made time to catch up with me. Sometimes, we use to go to the lake nearby and watch the fireflies fly at night. We would try to catch some in jars and hang them up in our secret garden we had. He found it whilst doing some errands and only showed it to me. I'd do anything to have another secret garden again. It was beautiful too.

"Sometimes, we would sneak out at night and sleep under the stars with fireflies as out light. It's one of my best childhood memories."

He nodded but didn't say anything. They watched the stars in sky, twinkling, shining, guiding.

"I had an older Brother too. His name was Itachi. We was also liked by many people and I looked up to him. But since that night, I haven't seen him since. No one knows where he is." He explained. Silence went over then again.

"Do you think everything will be okai?"

"I hope it does, after everything that has happened, it's the only thing to wish for." He replied. "Do you think everything will be okai?"

"As you said, we can only just hope." Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, not caring that someone could be watch them and be mistaken.

"I'll do everything I can to make everyone here safe." He promised. "But it's hard for me to trust people sometimes."

"Do you trust me?" Sakura asked. He looked down at her, their eyes meeting. Sakura found herself temporarily drowning into his endless eyes. He then leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Would I be telling you this if I didn't?" He asked. Sakura shivered from his cold breath. It was hard to remember that he was part vampire sometimes. However that wasn't what caused her to shiver; it was how close they were.

"Do you trust me Sakura?" There was just more that a simple trust bond. Sakura was still when he pulled his head away and left her on the balcony. Gazing at the night.

_Do I trust him?_

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating for quite a while now. I've been busy and wasn't able to finish this chapter 'till now. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and a bit longer than usual :)**

**So now you know a bit more of their past, what do you think? Tell me when you review :) **

**Yes, Sakura has an older Brother and his name is Takashi. I couldn't think of any other name that fits. You'll probably know a little more about him in the future.**

**How 'bout the end? What did you think of it? The little 'Do you trust me bit' XD**

**Anyways, again I would like to thank **Aelia Mikoto Uchiha **and **offtherockers12 **for reviewing that made me reach 10 reviewers :) I'm happy with that :D**

**I don't know if you guys have noticed but, have you realized that when i was talking about Sakura's past, i put **Them **and **They **in it. Instead of being specific XP A tiny clue there.**

**Don't forget to review, this time, I need **at least 4 or 5 reviews** :) This will probs give me a little more time to write the next chapter but also to keep me motivated and to hear your opinions.**

**You could review on: **The 'Do you trust me' bit, Sakura's older Brother, Sakura's or Sasuke Past etc.

**I'll try my best to update soon :) 'Till then, see you guys soon :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Lindy-Chan ;)**


	9. Ch 9: Do I trust you?

**Hello jelly babies! Here is Chapter 9! Hopefully you'll like this chapter. This is just a laid-back(ish) chapter. And i hope you like the ending :) I decided to update earlier than waiting for 5 reviews, because i don't think it's gonna happen. I'm just gonna stick with 3/4 reviews :)  
Thanks to my newest reviewer: **moonluver92 **I'm happy you finally found a vampire fic to your liking, and I hope you enjoy and give feedback :)**

**Anyways, here is Chapter 9! Enjoy :)**

**Lindy-Chan =P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Do I trust you?**

**~ Balcony ~ 3rd View ~**

It seemed like Sakura stayed eternity on the balcony.

_Do I trust him? _She thought to herself.

The dark clouds drifted over to the moon, blocking it's light on Sakura, putting her in temporary darkness. She clutched Sasuke's jacket closer to herself, able to smell his unique scent. She shivered at the thought of Sasuke.

Sasuke the half-vampire. Sasuke the Uchiha. Sasuke with the onyx, endless, mysterious eyes. Sasuke who suffered just like her. Sasuke the one who understands.

Sakura gently bit her lip.

"What have we got ourselves into Sasuke?" She whispered into the cold night.

**~ Next day ~**

The morning light swarmed over Sakura, groaning she tried not to wake up. Trying to block out the light's glare, she turned to the side which resulted her falling off the bed and a beautiful word.

"FUCK!" She cried, rubbing her hip. Awake, she glared at the window which stared innocently back.

_One of the bad things about the top floor is morning wake up calls._ She thought to herself. She spent a few minutes sitting on the floor, thinking about what the day has ahead.

Today she wore something normal instead of her usual gears. She wore red converse with shorts, a top that said 'Guns or Knifes.' On her way out, she reached for her jacket but instead found something Leather.

"The Bastard's jacket." She said to herself before deciding to wear it then give it to him back until she saw him.

**~ Breakfast ~**

"How's the wrist Sak?" Tenten asked, biting her toast.

"Annoying. Won't be able to go on any missions for 3 weeks," The Rosette complained, looking down at her food.

"At least it's not 2 and a 1/2 months!" Naruto shouted, spitting some of his Ramen out.

"What? Broke a leg?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Yup. It was Teme actually. He broke his leg when a vampire bit him on the leg whilst he was fighting... 19 others. He couldn't go on any missions for 2 and a 1/2 months. He was pissed off. Don't tell him though! The Bastard doesn't like talking about it." Naruto whispered loudly. Neji and Shikamaru nodded their heads in agreement.

"Speaking of Sasuke, where is the guy?" Ino asked, looking around frantically.

Shikamaru was going to say something before a certain headline caught their attention.

"A 16-year-old girl was found murdered by an alleyway. Investigators say that this is one of the murders in the past weeks. She was found with pale, cold skin and eyes unable to shut. Researchers found bite marks on her neck and are unsure of what the creature is. Police say be careful when going out alone in the day and night.

In other news..." Konoha 8, turned their attention back to the table, losing their appetite.

"S class vampire?" Neji said, raising an eyebrow.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru yawned.

"Ooo... S class criminals. I've been waiting for one in ages!" Tenten giggled.

"Not so fast Tennie," Ino warned. Everyone turned their heads to Sakura who was scowling at the thought of hunting.

"Those guys can kill you in seconds, Tenten," Neji replied.

"Your point is?" Neji glared at Ino.

"Neji's right. They can kill you in second. You'd be dead when help arrives," Hinata agreed with her cousin. "Ask Sakura here," Pointing a thumb at her. Naruto turned his bead sharply to Sakura, his face right in front of hers that they would be able to kiss.

"Did you take on some S class vampires?!"

"Bastard, get out of my face, or I'll do it for you," Sakura growled.

"Fat chance with that busted wrist," Tenten pointed out, leaning her face on her hand.

"Touche," Was Sakuras reply when she pushed Naruto away.

"Sorry, Sakura, we forgot you're unable to hunt with the wrist." Naruto said, his hand on each of his cheeks and mouth open.

"BITCH! Stop talking about it!" Hinata said loudly.

"You're gonna make her feel like crap!" Ino continued, followed by a slap on the head from Hinata and Herself. Naruto started howling in pain.

"Besides, I heard that Tsunade already sent Elite/ANBU to hunt the criminal." Neji said. Tenten started sulking, muttering some words.

"Don't worry Tenten! Maybe you will run into one like I did when i was on a mission in the past!" Sakura smiled cheerfully. When Sakura was 15, she went on a solo mission and S class vampires came out of no where.

"Fat chance," Shikamaru said, ignoring a glare from Sakura, "I also heard that she sent Sasuke with them." This time, Hinata, Tenten and Ino gave him a glare.

"What?"

"Baka," They mouthed. Sakura raised from her seat abruptly and stormed out of the hall. Her eyes flashed dangerously to everyone. Even a few ANBU stood out of her way.

The hallways were clear as Sakura made her way to Tsunade's office. Anyone she unexpectedly met squeezed to the sides to avoid getting hurt. Her pink hair trailed behind her, her sharp green eyes and Sasuke's black jacket bouncing along with her. She was scary when angry. Everyone decided to try and be on her good side.

The large double doors loomed over her as she approached the office. She forced herself to stop and breath. She looked at the engravings on the door then pushed the door open.

"TSUNADE!" She yelled, storming in.

The blond woman jumped out of her seat and fell on the floor, hiding under her desk.

_Damn, _She thought to herself.

Tsunade rose from her hiding place but ducked just in time as her wooden office door flew over her head, flying straight into the, luckily, bullet-proof window. Peeking above the edge of her desk, she saw a very pissed of Rosette.

_And you thought someone with pink hair and green eyes would be nice and soft. Not pissed and angry. _Tsunade thought to herself.

"SAKURA!" The woman cried, jumping up from her hiding place. "How dare you BARGE in here, SCREAMING like a HIDEOUS BABOON! Have you got ANY RESPECT! Now FUCKING CALM DOWN!"

"Calm down my ASS! I'll calm down when I know where that fucking vampire had gone!" She forcefully shouted, making people listen flinch at the hatred tone of her voice. Shizune, who was next door, popped her head in and saw Sakura and Tsunade. She left quickly after, deciding she didn't want to get involve. Naruto led the gang to the office and they all stopped by the door.

"Asshole!" Ino said loudly, hitting Shikamaru on the head. "If you hadn't say anything, she wouldn't be pissed off like this! Everyone, take this as a lesson to 'Never piss off Angry Sakura'!" Everyone just nodded their head continuously.

"I feel like we shouldn't make this any worst," Neji said wisely. Tenten nodded.

"I wanna watch this." She said, "Does anyone have anything to eat?" The rest of Konoha 8 just stared at her with a 'Seriously-what-is-wrong-with-this-girl' look. Then a cup of instant Ramen opened in front of her.

"Way ahead of you," Naruto slurped some of his Ramen. Everyone just sweat drop.

"SAKURA! Calm down!" Tsunade screeched. Everyone, taken back from the sudden outburst. Sakura then realized that things were going out of hand and tried to breathe normally.

"I'll calm down when you tell me why you sent my PARTNER on a dangerous SOLO mission and NOT TELL ME!" Everyone who listened flinch.

"LET ME EXPLAIN INSTEAD OF SHOUTING AHEAD!" Tsunade shouted back. Sakura just slumped her shoulders and folded her arms.

"I sent Sasuke on that mission because he was capable enough to do it. He is a half-vampire, much more skilled and useful for tracking things like these. I would have also sent you but with that wrist. No chance. And if he didn't insist on you going." Tsunade finished. Her eyes were hard and bold, reading Sakura's body language and could tell that Sasuke insisting that she didn't go hit her hard in every level.

_What is the relationship between those_ two? Tsunade thought as she looked at Sakura, fighting with her inner thoughts.

"Sasuke said that?" Sakura whispered. Tsunade could only just nod before Sakura walked quickly out. Confused with her own feelings, she didn't see the rest of Konoha 8 by the door. Instead, she just ran to her room, slamming the door close. She leaned against the door before sliding down to sit on the floor. She rested her head on her knees until she saw something white. Resting peacefully on the ground.

_Sakura, _Was said on the envelope. She decided to read it, once she opened it, she could tell from the handwriting that is was from the Bastard himself.

_Sakura,_

_As you may have noticed, I am gone.  
_"No shit Sherlock,"  
_The mission is just a temporary mission__.  
__A months tops.  
__Don't start worrying about me. I'll be fine.  
_"Fine my ass,"  
_... Don't start getting sarcastic Sakura.  
_She scowled.  
_Tsunade probably told you that I didn't want you to come.  
__With that wrist of yours, you aren't able to do much.  
__I just want to remind you of a question.  
__Tell me Sakura..  
Do you trust me?_

_Sasuke_

Sakura re-read the letter many times before folding it and putting it away in her pocket. Getting up, she locked the door and lay on her bed. The last line haunted her. It kept appearing every time she blinked. Sighing loudly, she sat up and went to the balcony, standing on the same spot she was the last time she was there.

After what seemed like an hour, she finally put her thoughts away. The wind blew, making Sasuke's jacket flare up, releasing his scent. She closed her eyes then opened them, resting it on the same spot he stood before he left her alone.

"You bastard," She said out loud into the world, a tear running down her face, chasing for Him.

**~ 2 weeks later ~**

Weeks pasted and Sasuke still hadn't come back. Sakura was down and depressed. She lost the shine in her eyes, making it look sad and dull. She hardly listened or talked and just looked out of the window whilst the gang was chatting, eating during breakfast hour. Karin and Ami found it as an opportunity to piss her off. Konoha 8 tried everything they could to cheer her up. But it was mission: Fail. Sakura cheered up for a bit when the doctors took her cast off. But that was the only time she smiled before she became depressed again.

Now and then, the group would be working with Sai and trying to find out more about his 'Master' and who was after the Haruno and Uchiha clan. They hadn't got much yet.

The Rosette heard Hinata and Tenten laugh at something Ino said. Not paying attention to what it was, she just ignored it. She stood up to put her un-touched breakfast into the bin until she was shoved from behind. Losing her balance, she lost hold of her tray and food started flying everywhere. Suddenly, the hall got quiet.

"Was sup pink bitch?" Karin sneered, walking around her. Karin's gang of whores loomed over Sakura.

"What's got you down? Oh wait. I know. You got dumped!" She feigned sympathy. "I guess Sasuke-kun thought that 'bedtime' wasn't good enough."

Everyone's thoughts: Oh shit.

"Geez Sakura, i never thought you were such a slut!" She bent down close to her ear, making her skin show. "Wait. Yes I did. Apparently Sasuke-kun thought so too." She couldn't say much before her jaw stop working.

Sakura punched her square in the jaw. Everyone was on their feet, clearly surprised. Konoha 8 stood up also, getting ready if things went too far. Ami and the rest if the whores went to Karin but she pushed them away. Her cheek was raw pink.

"Shut the fuck up hoe! You have no idea what the fuck is going on!" The Pinkette shouted. Standing up and fist clenched.

"You BITCH! You punched my jaw!" It didn't come out as she wanted so all everyone heard was: U itch. U unc m juh. Then Ami charged at Sakura her fist clenched, ready to punch her in Karin's favour. But it was an epic fail when Sakura side-stepped and Ami ran into the wall.

Everyone was chanting. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Karin got up, clearly angry and they both circled each other.

**~ 5 minutes later ~**

Karin and Ami was on the floor. They were both bruised and bloody. The Rosette just stood over them. Panting a bit. It was clear who had won the fight. Sakura hardly was hurt compared to the whores. She was a bit so do some more beatings until the girls stopped her.

"Sakura! Stop! You already won." Tenten said, holding her back.

"They're not worth it." Hinata spat.

"And they managed to get themselves in the mixed part of school." Ino scoffed.

Konoha 8 managed to persuade the Pinkette to do no more. But Karin thought that it was over yet. You pulled something out of her pocket. A Kunai. And charged at Sakura. The pinked haired woman looked behind her but didn't have enough time to react before it struck her.

Everyone gasped- well nearly everyone- and was shocked.

Karin smirked at her success and twisted it. You could see it poking through the other side. She took a few steps back before she had her hands on hips, her group behind her.

Sakura brought her hand to her face and the image of a kunai through her hand was saw. Sakura's expression was blank and it didn't seem to affect her. She turned around slowly and walked to Karin without her knowing.

The slut was smirking and was talking happily to her gang. Her face twisted in pain when someone punched her jaw, slapped across the face, kicked at stomach and stabbed at the leg.

That when Sakura turned around and walked away.

"Shit. I just got that cast off too." She cheerfully as she looked at her hand. Everyone just gaped at her. Naruto and a few others whooped in laughter.

"Sakura, you're insane," Ino said! Her head in hand as if she was having a headache.

"Nice one Sak," Tenten grinned ear to ear.

"Come on. We better check that with Tsunade." Shikamaru suggested. They nodded.

"You're gonna move or what?" Hinata snapped. And the crowd dispersed.

**~ Wherever Tsunade is ~**

"Give it 2 weeks, then you are fine," Tsunade stated, finishing her work.

"Stupid bitch, making me wear a cast again." Sakura muttered. The gang was in one of their own lounge rooms. Sakura was sat on a chair, waiting for Tsunade to finish things up. The rest was sat on the chairs.

"At least you knocked some sense into them!" Ino pointed out. "What are you gonna do with them Tsunade?"

"I am going to get them transferred into a different school. I don't want to train them. They're a pain in the butt!" Tsunade said happily. Everyone was thankful. "Now that I got most of you here, there's an announcement i have to make!" And as a signal, 7 people came in... Including a dog.

"From now on, all of you will work in one team. The Rookie 9! You are all best of the best. I am aware you know most of them. Now. If you excuse me, i have a meeting to attend to, but Kakashi will join you in a moment." With that Tsunade left.

It was quiet.

"TEMARII!" Tenten yelled, hugging the girl for dear life. She just laughed.

"Well I'm glad you still remember me!"

"Of course we still remember you!"

"Well. You remember my brothers right? Gaara and Kankuro?" They nodded their heads as if they were saying hello. Everyone knew who they all were, so they just nodded back in greetings.

"Hey Kiba, Shino, Lee!" Naruto called them. But before anyone could respond...

"YOu ArE BEAUTIFUL MY CHERRY BLOSSOM. I HAve NEver seen someone so beautiFUl! Will you be my gIRlfriend! AhH! Such a yoUThful dAy it is!" A guy with bushy brows in a green spandex had hearts in his eyes as he looked at the 'happy' Pinkette.

"Excuse me!?" Sakura scoffed.

"Yes! YEs! You My flOwEr!" He tried to hold her hand put she pulled away from him.

"Pshh! Like I would-" Sakura couldn't say anything else before Ino put her hand over her mouth.

"LEE! How nice to see you my friend!" Naruto shouted quickly, trying to push him away from the angry girl.

"BUt! BuT!"

"Why don't you run around the school, 250 laps to prove yourself to her even more?"

"What a great idea! Don't worry my blossom, I'll come for you one day!" Then he went away to reach his goal.

"Who the fuck was that!?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"That's Lee. As you can tell, he's a bit crazy in the head." Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm Kiba and this if my dog, Akamaru. I'm from the Inuzuka clan. We specialize in tracking and work with Canines." The guy with messy hair and red fang markings on his cheeks. Probably to represent his clan.

"The name is Shino Aburame. From the Aburame clan that works with different bugs. We also specialize in tracking. The only difference is bugs." A guy with bushy brown hair introduced himself.

Once everyone finished introducing themselves, Kakashi came in.

"Hello everyone. I see that everyone knows everyone and Tsunade has mentioned you are now Rookie 9! The new recruits members know what is going on and will work beside you. And don't forget Sai will be joining you once he's released. Any questions?"

"Have we gotten any further with the situation?" The Rosette asked.

"Actually. We kind of have. We sent a group of hunters and researchers to investigate more about that house and bring back anything in it. They are to be back soon." Kakashi explained. Sakura clenched her jaw.

_Why didn't I go. I think it was my house when I was younger before we fled. _Sakura thought.

"I'm going back to my room. I'll get something to eat for lunch on the way out. See you guys in the morning." With that said, she left.

It was quiet when she left.

"Is she always like this?" Kiba asked.

"Nope. She's been like this since Tsunade sent Sasuke on that mission alone." Ino explained whilst everyone was going into the training arena.

**~ With Sakura ~**

Sakura went straight to the balcony, looking over at the sunset. From far, it the sky was red, pink then purple. It was truly a beautiful view.

"If only I had someone to share it with." She sighed out loud, closing out the world, listening the rustles of the trees and feeling the silkiness of the air. She was enjoying the serenity before strong pairs of arms wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes flew open and she tensed, not knowing who it was. She tried not to get out of control and came in conclusion to to breath in and out. She was about to spin on her heels and kneed the guy in the balls. But she froze.

"Sakura," A familiar voice rolled out her name huskily. She shivered. Then realized who it was. She felt the person walk to her right, making her face Him.

Spiky, dripping, raven hair greeted her with onyx eyes. His bare chest wrapped in fresh bandages and he wore black, baggy pants. Any girl now would faint at his handsomeness, but Sakura tried not too.

"Sasuke," She whispered, surprised.

"Sakura," He said. His deep voice calming her. "Do you trust me?" He asked the same he asked weeks ago.

"I..." Sakura's breath started to become heavy. "I trust you... Sasuke," They stood there, staring at each other whilst the exquisite Sun was setting for the radiant moon to take its place. The Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke's broad shoulders and hugged him. Slowly, as if he is shocked by her actions, he hugged her back. The Pinkette pulled back from the hug and stared into his alluring eyes. Her emerald eyes were wet, his eyes held emotion that surprised and excited her.

Sakura grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his.

Gradually he responded as if he was teasing her. Just as slowly he ran his tongue across her lower lip begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth and moaned loving the feel of his tongue darting in and out of her mouth. It touched and caressed every part of her mouth.

Sasuke loved the taste of her; it reminded him of Strawberries, Vanilla and Cherries all at the same time. He felt Sakura's tongue enter his mouth and couldn't help but groan as she ran it across his teeth playing with his fangs and massaging his scalp. Sasuke was in heaven.

When they desperately needed air they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other's. Sasuke caressed her face, memorizing every feature of her face. Her dazzling, unique pink hair. Those breathtaking eyes, taking him into another dimension. Her rosy cheeks, lighting up her face. Finally her smile. Calming any worries he had.

For the first time in a long time... Sasuke smiled a real smile.

* * *

**Yayy! I hope you liked the fluffiness at the end :) Sakura and Sasuke are finally together :) Aww.**

**Finally! Karin and Ami had their ass kicked and transferred. But Sakura has to have a cast on for another few weeks :/**

**I decided to add the rest of Rookie 9(ish) to make it funner :P Lolz. I think i went a bit over the top with Lee's part... **

**Hmm... What do you think the murder thing was about? :P**

**You could review on: **The murder, The letter, Karin and Ami, The fight, Introducing the rest of the gang, The other missions about the house thingy-ma-bobby or Sakura's and Sasuke's fluffiness :)

**I'll talk to you guys all in the next chapter, and hope to get some more reviews :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :D**

**Lindy-Chan =P**


	10. Ch 10: One step

**Hello awesome people! **

**Whoop! Yay! I'm very happy to say that i have finally reached the 10th chapter! Yeshhh!**

**I just want to mention those who reviewed that got me to the 10th chapter :D**

Reignashii,  
Splitheart1120,  
Sakura Haruno ROCKS17,  
Aelia Mikoto Uchiha,  
offtherockers12,  
moonluver92,  
memyselfAndI98 and  
SilverSwagxX.

**I'm glad that you all enjoy the story so far :) I'm gonna try to keep the work up to live it up to your expectations :D**

**Hope you like this chapter :) Abit of fluffiness and another step towards the mystery :P HintHint! Enjoy and review :) Let's aim for the 30th review before the 20th chapter, eh? :P**

**Lindy-Chan ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**One step**

**~ Rookie 8/ Konoha 12's lounge area ~ 3rd person**

The Rookie 9 **(Lets pretend that Temari and her Brothers are also in the Rookie 9 :P) **were all ready for a meeting that was about to take place with all the other top senseis, researchers and don't forget the heads, Tsunade, Kakashi and Jaraiya.

"Must be very important if they included they called a lot of people," Shikamaru yawned in the corner. "Troublesome."

Everyone scattered all over the waiting room to go into the conference room, which was only used if there was a large group of people deciding something.

The whole group had caught up on Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship. That earned them a few winks, elbows and whoops. They had gone down to breakfast together and were sitting/standing together rather closely. Ino had mention it official during breakfast loudly. Meaning that girls sent glares to Sakura but looked away quickly, not wanting to feel the girl's wrath. Sasuke just smirked at it and kissed her on the forehead. Making her turn into a human tomato!

Sasuke knew about the new recruits and didn't seem bothered about it, he just 'Hned' as usual. The couple was stood by a corner, holding hands, side-by-side. The Pinkette was looking up at Sasuke and blushed at something he said. And he just smirked like a normal Male Uchiha...

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Was heard from Tenten's mouth. She was covered in cream/custard, head to toe. The pranksters were on the floor laughing.

"Not gonna even ask," Sakura, Hinata, Temari and Ino said together. Although Ino was trying to keep her giggles back.

"Go wash yourself quickly," Sakura suggested and so Tenten walked away, cream and custard sliding off on to the floor. She was looking back at the gang and bumped into someone. She looked back slowly and saw the adults that they were waiting for.

Tsunade had her eyes brows up, scanning Tenten, head to toe. Then gazed over her shoulders, the sight of Naruto and Kiba still laughing. The blonde woman sighed and motioned her head to the side, silently telling Tenten to wash up quickly then stepped a side to go pass. Everyone straightened up at the sight of the heads... Everyone except Naruto and Kiba of course. Tsunade couldn't be bothered to do anything so she casually walked on them since there was no other way in.

Everyone just followed the head and stepped over them too. Naruto and Kiba was howling in pain, trying to protect themselves.

"WATCH THE FACE! The face is too handsome that you must not stand on it!" Naruto shouted, earning a lot more painful steps. More like stomps.

When the adults had gone in, the hunters just converged over the pair.

"Idiots," Sasuke muttered, saying what was on everyone's mind before walking to what they there for. They left some bruised boys lying on the floor. They sluggishly got up before dragging themselves in.

**~ Meeting ~**

"Welcome everyone and thank you for joining us. First of all. I want to say that the mission with Uchiha Sasuke had been a success. The S class vampire has been dealt with and will not harm anyone else anymore." Claps were heard for Tsunade but also for Sasuke for his work.

The room was very bright and had a wall that was all window. They could see the outside, but the outside couldn't see them. In the center of the room was a large, long table. Many chairs were on the side for people to the head of the table which had 2 chairs. Tsunade and Jaraiya sat on them, looking over at everyone.

"Now. For the serious matter," Tsunade started, "As you all know, our hunters had found an abandoned house in the middle of no where and caught a vampire. This vampire is now on our side and has told us some very useful information. The Uchiha clan's massacre was by a traitor along side with laws. Not only that, but we also have a threat to the young Uchiha. Apparently this person want's the Sharingan and do some harm.

"What troubles me the most is that there are some unknown scenes about the Haruno clan. They was very respected in both worlds but all perished because one broke the law. Making something angry to kill them. But also each Haruno has a special gift."

"Tsunade, what I don't understand is that when we told you, you acted like you knew things about the Haruno clan. How come you didn't tell me?" Sakura asked smartly, eyes on her and the blonde woman. The head had an unreadable expression on.

"I was going to tell explain everything on your 18th birthday, but someone did it for me." Was her answer. Sakura didn't say anything back. Underneath the table, Sasuke held on to Sakura's hand to keep her comfort. She squeezed his hand lightly, saying thank you.

"We went straight into this situation and tried to find out more. Unfortunately, we searched in The Great Library and found nothing else about the Haruno clan. We did however find things about the Uchiha, but nothing was fit for this problem."

"Oh come on Grandma, get to the point!" Naruto whined, his head on his hand. All eyes was on him.

"I thought i told you not to call me that!" She stated casually, but we could all see that she was trying to keep in her anger. Obviously, that knuckle head didn't see that.

"Yeah, well Grandma, i have nothing else to call you... Unless I can call you Bimbo..." Tsunade clenched her fist under the table.

"Naruto, do you know what that means?" Temari asked, smiling 'sweetly'.

"Well, duhh! Everyone knows what it means! It means a girl who has MASSIVE, HUGE BOOBS! That's why i go: DAMN! She has a nice set of Bimbos!" The idiot said confidently. Everyone gaped at him in pure silence.

"Naruto you stupid bastard! That's not what it fucking means! It means a stupid, blonde person! Like you!" Ino shouted, slapping him on the back.

"You actually said that to someone before?!" Hinata asked, shocked.

"I'm surprised you're still alive!" Sakura said, laughing.

"Wait... What?" Naruto asked confused. Everyone just shook their heads and told him it didn't matter and they would tell him later...

"As most of you all know. I sent a team out to search the remains of the abandoned house." As if it was a signal, the researchers all gave out pictures on to the table. Different pictures all had something on it. It was all rooms of that house.

Every leaned in to look at the pictures.

One looked like a little's girl room. The doors were large and had beautiful engravings of a cherry blossom tree. On each side of the doors, where small tables with an open jar. There was a 4 post bed, fit for a little girl in front of a portrait, but the camera didn't catch the portrait. On the left side of the bed, there was a little mahogany wardrobe. Next to the wardrobe were french doors that led to an outside balcony, looking over the horizon of a forest and a lake. The space in front of the 4 post bed had a little rug with toys and a fireplace.

The room overall, was extraordinary for a little girl.

"As you can see, these pictures were taken in the house. They seem to all include something familiar. Each room has a portrait of a family. The living room, dining room, bedrooms, hallways. A man in his late 30s and a woman in her early 30s. Also, a son and daughter. The son seems to be in his teens and the girl around 6/7. We think, that this family, use to live in this house but abandoned it very quickly."

Most of the rooms looked like they were searched quickly and then left. A cabinets were open, half of the things there. Wardrobes where half full, papers scattered.

"Wow! That family must have been rich!" Temari breathed.

"That little girl must have been spoil!" Ino said.

"Do you think they're still alive?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sasuke gently rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. She looked at him gratefully.

"We know very much that 1 member of this family is very much alive." Jaraiya said nodded. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the answer. Sakura was clutching Sasuke's hand harder that her knuckles were white.

Jaraiya and Tsunade nodded.

Many gasps were heard.

They revealed a picture of the latest portrait of the family. This time, the pictures were clear.

"No,"

"Fucking,"

"Way!"

"Sakura!" Every said at the same time, then looking at Sakura with wide eyes.

"I... I..." Sakura tried to say but Tsunade interrupted. "It's alright Sakura. You don't need to say anything," Sakura was thankful and sighed, resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"So what now?" Neji asked.

"What now is for Sakura to decide," Kakashi murmured. Sakura raised her head at her name being mentioned.

"Since now that we know this house use to belong to the Haruno family, she can either keep it or sell it. The house will be back to its normal self again and you can go there when you want. That is if you do keep it," I was silent before the Rosette answered.

"I'm gonna keep it. I have a lot of memories there. Besides, this is only 1 of the things i have left." Sakura decided.

"Great! This automatically means that you inherit every else. The land, house, money and all that." Tsunade smiled. "I suggest you go back to the house and you can do whatever you what with it then. I'm giving you 3 days off. For you and the rest of Rookie 9 to get all this in your head. If there is anything useful that you find out, you have to tell me sooner or later," The Rookie 9 all nodded.

"As for everyone else. You are to speak to know one about this situation. I have trusted you all to help and to guide the young ones. We will look further into this. Researchers are to learn more about the Haruno clan. Anything will do, we need to find out what happened. Find anyone who use to be in contact with any Haruno. If you do, bring an interrogator, but please. Do it nicely.

"Senseis are to make them train harder. Look out for any 'funny' business, whether you're in the school or not." With everything said, everyone went in their own directions.

**~ Rookie 9 lounge room ~**

"SAKURA! You never told us you were RICH!" Ino yelled, squealing.

"I never knew until now! I guess me being the last Haruno makes me the owner of everything we all once had." Sakura replied. The Rookie 9 was all sat on the floor in a circle.

"Blah, blah, blah! My best friend is RICH!" Ino waved her hand, not caring what the Rosette had to say.

"Shut the fuck up woman!" Kiba shouted, clearly annoyed. Ino just ignored him and kept being giddy in her own little world. Shikamaru shook his head, Neji rubbing his temples, Gaara sighed and Shino closed his eyes. Naruto was eating Ramen... Again. Sasuke was sat behind Sakura with her sitting in front of him.

Everyone heard a door open. "So, what did I miss?" They all turned their heads to see Tenten.

"Tenten?" Neji breathed. Tenten had her hair down, making her look more like a girl. She wore a white vest top with baby pink shorts. To finish the look, she simple wore white flats.

"What? Haven't you seen a girl her hair down before?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Well... Not when it comes to a girl named Tenten." Temari smirked. Tenten just ignored her and sat down beside Neji. Neji still shocked, he was staring at the girl.

"Neji? Are you ok?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Neji realized what he was doing and told them that everything was ok, keeping his head held high. Everyone told little bits of what the girl had missed and she just listened.

"So... Since we have 3 days off. What do you guys want to do?" Sakura asked. It became silent because some were thinking of what they should do.

"I have the perfect idea!" Hinata smiled brightly. "Since Sakura has now owned the mansion. We could stay over there for 3 days and explore what's around it. You never know, you might find something."

"Hina-Chan! That's a great idea!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down. Hinata just blushed.

"We can go swimming, so remember to bring your swimming costume and all that!" Ino kept blabbing.

"I don't know. That place is quite dusty and all," Sakura said, in her thinking pose.

"Why not Sakura-chan! We can have loads of fun. We'll help you clean it up whilst exploring!" Naruto said, grinning. Sakura looked around and the girls were all doing their puppy faces.

"Ok, fine. But how about the rest of you guys? You all in?" Sakura asked, finally giving in. Everyone agreed that they would go tonight and left to start packing their things.

Sakura was about to go back into her room before she was pulled from behind and felt a hard chest. The strong arms were wrapped around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence. Sakura even snuggled into his chest, liking the warmth.

"Are you ok?" His husky voice made a shiver go down her spine. Sakura turned around to face him and planted her lips on his. They kissed slowly and passionately, enjoying every minute. Remembering very bit. They broke off for some air and looked at each other. Both having love in their eyes.

"I guess I'm ok with you beside me," Sasuke, awed by her choice of words, dipped his head to kiss her again.

"We'll figure out everything soon. I promise. Then we can live happily, knowing everything that has happened in our lives," As he said this, he looked into her beautiful, emerald eyes. He saw tears forming in her a eyes and a single drop fell. He gently wiped it off, feeling her smooth, delicate skin.

"And i promise we'll find out who wiped out your clan. Then we can live happily, knowing everything that has happened in our lives." She repeated, her voice soft. The onyx eyed man smiled softly and kissed her once again. When they broke off, in need of air, they hugged each other.

"Sasuke. We need to go pack and get ready," Sakura murmured, pulling out of the hug. She kissed him on the cheek and then left to go and pack for their 'trip'.

The chicken butt haired guy smiled softly before entering his room.

**~ Haruno Mansion ~**

"Wow," The girls gaped at how beautiful the Haruno place was at night. They wasted no time and rushed to the door, Hinata snatching the key off Sakura and shoved it in. The door opened with a click and it yawned open.

Everything was still the same as they last saw it. They took a better look this time. The last time they came, they was on a mission, but they didn't take a proper look.

The Hallway was big enough to fit all of them in at one go. The walls where creamy and the floor was glossy wood. Portraits were on the left wall, starting just with 2 people then eventually the kids came in. A large door was also on their left, ending into the living room. If you went straight down, that was where the kitchen was, the door that goes down to the basement, the door that went outside and the toilet for the floor.

The white marble stairs were on the right will black, elegant railings. To the right of the stairs, it was the dining room. and to the left of the stairs were a little sitting area and another room which was the music room.

Things were still a little dusty and covered in sheets but the gang could handle it.

"Right then. We can put our things away in the rooms and then see some more whilst cleaning." Temari said, pulling people out of their trances. Everyone nodded and went up stairs.

"If I remember. There are a lot of rooms. Master's room, My room, Brother's room and 7 more. I say the girls all share my room and all the boys share my Brother's room." Sakura smiled, dragging her suitcase upstairs but failing.

Her suitcase then felt a lot lighter. She turned and saw Sasuke carrying it for her. She smiled and let Sasuke take her case away. Everyone soon followed. Shikamaru with Ino's suitcase, Naruto with Hinata's, Neji with Tenten and Gaara helped Temari's.

**~ 2 hours later ~**

"Ah. My feet are killing me!" Ino complained.

"You hardly done anything! All you did was complain, complain, complain! Even Shikamaru did more than you!" Naruto said, plopping on the sofa.

It was 12 at night and the Rookie 9 was exhausted. They cleaned every bit of the mansion and was now resting in the living room. They all notice that the mansion was quite old-fashioned but also quite modern.

The living room had a massive, brown tv stand where a huge black flat screen tv was waiting to be turned on. In front of them were the creamy, engraved sofas, facing each other and a glass table separating them. To cushion the sofa, there was a brown, furry rug. Behind it was a massive fireplace and a long mirror to go with it. Each side of it had tall, towering windows.

All over the rooms were just vases of blooming flowers that they just picked out from the garden. It looked like someone had looked after the flowers. A bookcase was also there to fill the room.

"What ever! I'm a woman! I'm not a maid!"

"Tch. You're anything but woman!" Naruto retorted back. He luckily dodged a book that was directed at him.

"Hey! No throwing anything across the room!" Sakura shouted, pointing at Ino and Naruto. "I'm going sleep. I'm tired. We can have some fun tomorrow,"

"Same here. I need to save some energy for some fun to come!" Tenten squealed. Every else agreed to go bed and their days were over.

"Well... Goodnight Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled, kissing him on a cheek. She pulled away before Sasuke kissed her on the lips. Their kiss was full of passion and love. They broke away, needing air.

"Goodnight Sakura," With that, Sasuke entered the room he was sharing with the boys. Sakura left the hallway soon after.

Little did they know it, a shadow was outside the window, spying on the couple.

**~ Unknown ~**

"I'm back!" She called into her home. "And I have some amazing news!"

A large group of people was huddled together. Men and woman.

"What is it my dear?" A creaky voice croaked. The girl came closer the group, now seeing the old aged man and woman.

"How ya doing little one?" A male voice asked.

"Hey! I'm not little! And yes I'm fine!"

"Sure you are! You're one of the smallest here. But it's cute," Another person giggled.

"Hey! Hey! Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me! Oh my gah, MOVEE! Watch it big fella!" She said, clenching her fist to his face to prove her point.

"Sorry,"

"Aww. Hey there little one! I didn't see you this morning. It was like you vanished in thin air!" The girl was then pulled into a massive bear hug.

"Can't... Breath!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Everyone shut up!" A woman yelled. "Let her through and be able to speak will you! You guys all know the poor girl!" Murmurs of sorrys were heard.

"Right dear child. What is this amazing news you want to tell us about?" The old voice said again. All was quiet...

"She's alive,"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Voila****! There is chapter 10! I hoped you guys have enjoyed this chapter!**

**And yes. I have left you on a cliff hanger! Mwahahaha!**

**Some of your questions will be answered... Either the next or the other after the next... :P**

**Anyways. Thank you again for reviewing to get me to this chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Apologies if the chapter seemed short. I was running out of ideas... Hehe :P**

**Please review and I'll try to update soon! I have school in 2 days! British time! It is now 9:50 pm, 03/09/12... I'm kinda of excited for school :P I miss friends and all that! I'll probably regret saying it when I come back to school then it's heads down and work! So I'll try to update :) **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Lindy-Chan =)**


	11. Ch 11: Day 1

**Hellooo people of the world! Hope school has been good so far :) Mine kind of has but already loads of work! Barely have time to work on my fics but don't worry, I'm continuing but it may be 2-3 weeks 'till i update xP Sowwie! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and it's very long, so I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read :D Dn't forget to review ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Day 1**

_CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG!_

"WAKE UP BITCHES AND BASTARDS!"

As on queue, the girls and boys came out of their rooms to see Ino fully dressed and holding a pan with a wooden spoon.

"What the fuck Ino!" Naruto yelled, clearly annoyed that he got woken up from his sleep.

"Why did you wake us up so early!" Kiba moaned.

"You bitch!" Tenten said groggily, pointing her finger at Ino but ended up pointing at sleepy Neji.

"I was having a good dream!" Sakura said sleepily, stretching.

"Yeah? Having a good dream about a certain boy!" Ino smiled evilly. Sakura was than awake and blushed madly. "Time to wake up people! We have a busy schedule today!"

"Since when did we have a schedule?" Kankuro asked, scratching his head, confused.

"Since now," Ino then pulled a rolled out peice of paper from her pocket. It ended right down to the floor. "So chop, chop! Get dressed and breakfast is to be served!"

"What time is it?" Temari asked.

"It is now 7:01!" Everyone was now giving Ino a dirty look. "Hehe, i love you too!" And she rushed downstairs, managing to dodge the different coloured bunny slippers.

But unfortunately, thanks to Sakura's excellent aiming skills, her strawberry slippers hit Ino on the neck, making her head jerk forward and fell on the stairs. Face first.

"Ow!"

**~ 15 minutes later ~**

"Hmm, these are really nice guys! Thanks!" Naruto shouted, shoving some more in his mouth.

"Your welcome Naruto. Hinata made the pancakes," Sakura smiled, Hinata blushed.

"Really! That makes it even better!" All was... Loud during breakfast. Naruto kept shouting at Sasuke, saying he was a better than him.

It was very sunny on their first day. Ino had her hair up as usual, using a purple floral clip. She was wearing a checked skirt and a light purple vest top. To finish the look was black sandles.

Hinata was wearing a one shoulder play suit with ruffles. It was black and was decorated in pink flowers. She had her hair up in a pony tail and finished the look with sandles too.

Tenten wore a white vest too with a sleeveless, light blue denim jacket. Black leggings and white flats. Temari wore a similiar thing but her jacket was sleeved and cropped.

Sakura wore dark, denim shorts that had 5 buttons, a collared, light pink top and a thin white, polka dot cardigan. To finish off, she had her hair in a messy bun and black flats.

"So. What are we doing today?" Kiba asked, feeding Akamaru.

"Well!" Ino smiled giddily. "Last night, the girlies and I decided we should go shopping for the house. Since Sakura might be coming here more often, we're gonna buy things useful and nice things for the house. Do you guys wanna come?"

The guys all looked at each other looking, wondering what they would do.

"Urmm..."

"Oh please!" All the girls said, doing the puppy dog face.

"...Fine" They all said, regretting it after they said it.

"Awesome! Then we come back and put sort things out. Then we can chillax out in the pool at the back. Us girls will treat you guys with a nice dinner. Then the night is a secret." Ino finished. When she said the night is a secret, everyone was looking at each other, gulping.

"I do not like the sound of that," Gaara said slowly.

"Oh don't worry! It's gonna be fun!" Ino said, waving her hands to emphasise what she was saying. "Done?"

Rookie 9 all nodded and got up to go.

**~ 5 hours later ~**

"Right! I think that's everything!" The pig smiled, skipping her way to the car.

"Ino-pig! Slow down!" Sakura cried. They had been shopping for a very long time. The blonde woman kept dragging them into nearly every shop. Even though they orginally came for some things for the house. Unfortunately, clothes and food was included. She even forced the boys to buy something.

They had stopped once... For 5 minutes because Naruto nearly peed his pants so the crew was tired and hungry. They didn't get a chance to have a snack!

"No can do! You're just slow-poke!" She replied, skipping even faster.

"How the fuck... Can she not be tired!" Naruto complained.

"She can't clean a house for 2 hours but she can shop for 5 hours!" Kiba continued.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said when they got to the 2 cars. The girls went in 1 and the boys went to the other.

**~ Girl's car ~**

Sakura's thoughts were in La La Land. She didn't here Hinata call her name so instead she felt a pinch in the thigh.

"Hey!" The rosette shouted.

"Are you okai Forehead?" Ino asked, looking at the rear view mirror.

"No I'm not. I've just been shopping for 5 hours! I'm hungry and dehydrated!"

"Whoa! Sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Sorry my ass," The rosette muttered.

"I still can't believe we bought _that," _Hinata whispered. Ino grinned.

**_FlashBack!_**

_"Hey guys! We'll meet you at the shop! We need to do something. Girls only!" Ino shouted, pulling the girls into a corner._

_"Ino! What are you up to now?" Temari said, her voice raising. But she didn't get her answer when she was pulled by the arm. Ino had grabbed her arm, she grabbed Tenten's, Tenten grabbed Hinata, and Hinata grabbed Sakura's._

_"No!"_

_"I am not going in there!"_

_"Absolutely not!"_

_"Aren't we still too young?"_

_"Oh c'mon guys! You never know it may happen! So you need a little boost!" Ino had dragged them to none other than..._

_Victoria Secret._

_"I'm leaving!" Tenten muttered._

_"Oh no you don't!" Ino pulled her back. "If it makes you feel better, we'll all buy lingerie and a new swimming suit!"_

_"Fine! But only because we'll never leave if we don't," Sakura agreed, hanging her head when she walked in, not wanting to be there. But before they could, a group of old ladies came out of the shop, each with a bag in their hands..._

_"I think I'm getting dizzy already," Temari muttered, head in hand. Trailing behind the others._

_In the end, after a lot of picking and choosing they left with some revealing and sexy lingerie and swimming suites. They all hid them deep down in their bags so no one could see them..._

_"See! That wasn't so bad! When your lucky guys see you in these, they're gonna wanna ravish you! Because you all. Will. Look. Sexy!"_

_"Till a long time Ino," Hinata said, rolling her eyes. __"C'mon, we should go. The guys are waiting for us." With that, they ended their little... Trip._

**_End of Flashback_**

"It's worth it though. You'll see!"

They arrived home and all was good. They ate some things they bought to get their energy back before putting the things they bought in the correct place.

They finally sat down and rested. This time, hopefully longer.

"I'm bored! I don't want to sit around in silence!" Naruto yelled like a child, pouting.

"Well, next, i was planning on chilling in the garden. I found out there was a pool, tree house and sitting area thing-ma-bob. You guys wanna check it out?" Ino described. Everyone agreed to have a nice rest in the sun.

"That reminds me! In the basement, they have like this gaming, den zone thing. It has a stereo, we can bring that and listen to music!" Tenten said excitedly, rushing to get it.

"Guess what i bought at the shops!" Temari reached behind the sofa with a bag that was clattering against each other. "Drinks!"

"Yes! Let's have some fun! We're gonna get changed into our swimming clothes. We'll be back. I suggest you guys do too." Before they all could get up, there was a loud bang in the basement.

"I'll go and check on her." Neji nominated himself. He went to down the basement, leaving grinning girls.

"Oh my! Did you just see that!"

"They'll look cute together."

"They both like each other!"

"That's a surprise," Sasuke muttered. Saskura slapped him on the arm and he sent her a glare which she ignored.

"And here i thought Neji was gay... Like Teme before he had Sakura." Naruto was on the floor in an instant, his butt in air and arms raised in surrender.

They didn't say anything more until they heard shouting then a bang, then shouting then a bang, then a yell. But everything was quiet after that.

Hinata thought of an idea and sneaked downstairs with a camera. Luckily, the camera wasn't on flash and she sneaked back up, still the 2 people not knowing she was there, with a picture that surprised everyone.

"Hey look! They're-"

"Shhh! Stop yelling! You'll give it away!" Sakura whispered, covering Naruto's mouth. Naruto oh-ed and nodded his head vigorously.

"Haha! I'm going. I don't want to... Distract them." Everyone left soon after, thinking it was best.

**~ Garden ~ Girls ~**

"Yes you did!" Temari said loudly.

"No i didn't" Tenten denied.

"Stop lying, we know you did! We have proof!" Hinata pointed out.

"it only takes 3 words! Yes. I. Did!"

"Suck that pride in of yours and just admit it!"

Everyone knew what had happened between the 2 people. They just wanted them to admit it. They came out of the basement... After 5 minutes, carrying the stereo but also puffy lips and tomato faces!.

They were all in the garden, setting up their things on the sun bathing chair things... The guys where on the other side of the pool. Apparently, the girls thought it would be best if they had girl/guy time.

"I'll tell you guys later! But I'm not really sure if it's a relationship yet." Tenten admitted. The girls squealed and Tenten blushed.

"Love is in the air! Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun. Love is in the air!" Sakura started to sing before everyone else started joining in... Except for Tenten. They finished and started laughing like idiots.

The girls looked over at the guys side and saw them sitting on the chairs under the shade. Sasuke was just listening to nature, Naruto was playing games, Shikamaru was trying to sleep... Obviously. Neji and Gaara was meditating, Kiba was eating, along with Kankuro. Lee was nowhere to be seen. All had their shirts off, showing off all their abs, packs and muscles...

"Oh my..." They said in chorus. Unfortunately for them, Sasuke heard and smirked. They didn't hear what he said but it made all the guys turn to look at them and smirk.

"Like what you see ladies?" Gaara chuckled. The ladies all turned around, embarrassed that they had been caught in their... Trance...

"Dammit! We just got caught red-handed! You ready girls?" Ino said, smiling evilly. They all nodded.

**~ Guys ~**

"Neji and Tenten, sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Third is a baby in a little-"

"Shut up!" Neji threatened to the two pranksters. He had shoved towels in their mouths to prevent them from saying anything else.

"Neji, Neji, Neji..." Lee started slowly. "Such YOUTHful love. I can heAr the biRdS fluTTerinG in the air aNd the sweEt sCent of rOses! My, my, mY! A youthFUl day it is!" ... Sweat drop...

"EvERyOnE is haVInG a GIRLfriENd! I wiLL to RuN around the mansiOn 500 laps! Yes! I wilL! So I CAn haVe a BEauTiful loVer. Just lIke SaSuke aNd Neji!" With that, instead of relaxing, he decided to run around the mansion... Sweat drop...

"Whatever," Sasuke sighed half-heartedly before lying on the chairs and closing his eyes to listen at the serenity. They all decided to do the same to chill for a bit. He felt a stare on them and peeked an eye open and found the girls staring at them. He smirked.

"Looks like we caught them." He smirked quietly. They looked at the Sasuke weirdly before looking at what he was smirking at. They turned their heads to the girls and smirked.

"Like what you see ladies?" Gaara said for the fun of it. They didn't say anything but turned around, embarrassed. We all chuckled lightly before a sight caught our attention.

"Shit..." Kankuro murmured.

Their backs were still facing us and they started to take of their cover-ups, showing their sexy bikinis and bodies.

Temari was first. She took off her red boyfriend, shirt cover-up and revealed a fire coral bikini. It was a halter top and the bottom was like a sided skirt.

Tenten was next. She took off her cover-up which was a french-terry mini dress which had a big pocket like the once of hoodies. It was a nickel colour but imagine it closer to brown... It revealed a black and white dotted bikini. The design was the same in the bottom half and it had gold rings connecting them.

Hinata had a blue linen tie cover-up. It showed a blue/purple bandeau top and the bottom half was blue with 2 gold... Things holding it down.

Ino wore a mixture of blue, pink, orange, purple tunic sweater as her cover-up. When she took it off, it revealed a grape coloured bikini. The bottom had stringed bows on each side.

Lastly, Sakura peeled off her different coloured pink tunic cover-up. It's sleeve was like a Kimono and it's design was like a cherry blossom. It finally confessed a hot pink bikini. It was a halter top and had a gold strip thing on each side of the thing were you tie it around your neck. The bottom was ruched and hot pink.

The boys where still shocked and froze in place. Tenten moved to turn on the stereo for some music. And Temari poured some drinks and they all started talking, sitting down on the sunbathing chairs.

"Holy shit."

"Did you see that!"

"I never realized they all had such good bodies 'till now."

They finally came out of their trances and were talking quietly so the girls couldn't hear. Shikamaru wasn't sleeping anymore. He was wide awake. No one could go back to what they was doing.

_Nice. _Thought Sasuke.

_**Payback time.** __  
_

_What did I do!?_

_**You revealed your sexy abs. So I thought I would backfire.**  
_

_You can't miss them can you?_

_**Whatever.**  
_

_I Have to say, you look beautiful._

_**Thanks for the flatter.**  
_

**~ 3rd Person ~**

"Hey guys, do you see that marking on all the girl's arms?" Kankuro spotted out. The guys turned their heads and saw on the girl's arm were something like markings. All the way round it was the blade of a kunai. Each girl had different numbers of kunai blades on them. It looked like Sakura had the most. They wasn't sure what it was but it was some what a bit 3D.

"What do you think it means?" Naruto thought.

"I've seen them before," Shikamaru answered. "The markings are only on special girls. When 1 appears it means that when you've killed someone, or something, with your best ability, you've unlocked a part of yourself that you have never known. Either linked to your genetics or Clan. When it is complete, it turns to the colour of what you most represent. They appear only when the person who has it want you to see them. I guess outside of school its visible. But in school it's invisible. They trust us." Shikamaru finished explaining and the guys all nodded.

"We can ask them about it later." And they all agreed.

"Ahhh, this is the life."

"No ugly vampires to kill."

"Or any other nasty things,"

"Hey, you guys wanna go in the pool? It should be warm enough now." Ino suggested. They all out their drinks down and stood by the edge of the pool.

"On the count of 3,"

"One,"

"Two,"

...

"Three,"

"AHHHHHH!"

They felt a push on their backs and all the girls fell into the pool, with their arms wailing. They got up to the surface and saw Kankuro holding a video recorder and the boys laughing.

"Son of a bastards!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Phaha! You should see your faces! Good job we recorded it!" Kiba managed to speak. The girls were angry but nonetheless having fun.

"RamenBall!" Naruto jumped into the pool screaming and splashing water everywhere, wetting Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba on the dry area.

Their hairs where dripping wet and the look on their faces was not happy.

"C'mon in! The water's great!" Naruto yelled some more, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The guys just looked at each other than jumped into the pool. But they never came in surface, including Naruto.

"Hey guys! Come up! It's not funny!" Ino yelled, getting worried.

"What if they're hurt?" Hinata asked. They saw air bubbles forming on to the surface of the water. Sakura felt something brush against her leg in the water then tensed up. She look down then saw a blob of raven under the water. She looked around all the other girls. Around Hinata was someone yellow. Temari had something red. And around Ino and Tenten was something brown. Sakura then got confused. She looked back down and saw that blob of black thing coming closer and bigger to the surface.

"Holy Shit!" Sakura yelled, closing her eyes and hearing screams from the others. She then felt she was off the water and in the air but someone she was sitting on something. She opened her eyes and so did all the other girls and they looked at each other than at the bottom of them. They found themselves at each boy's shoulder's.

"And you had to do it the hard way..." Sakura mumbled but smiling. She was on Sasuke's shoulder, obviously. Ino was on Shikamaru's, Hinata was on Naruto's, Tenten was on Neji's and Temari's was on her Brother's, Gaara.**  
**

The girl's started laughing then looked at each other. They all looked down at their partner's whilst they looked up...

"GO, GO, GO!" Everyone started thrashing in the water. They were trying to push each other off their partner's shoulder's and the last one still on was the winner... The girls who were on the shoulder's were pushing each other off. And the guys were trying to kick each other from the bottom.

"Yikes!" Ino was first down. She didn't block the push from Temari. Unfortunately, she was 1st one out.

"Haha! Go on Hina-Chan! You can do it!" Naruto yelled from the bottom. It gave Hinata more confidence which resulted Temari to fall back, making her out of the game. That left Tenten, Sakura and Hinata.

"Haha! I'm gonna get you!" Sakura looked around frantically but didn't see either girls. She felt a tingle behind her back but she was too focused on something else to notice they were behind her. She got pulled back and fell into the water. Who was left?

"Go on Hinata! You can do it!"

"Tenten, Tenten, Tenten!"

"Chaa! You can do it you two!"

Lucky for Hinata, she didn't need to do anything because Naruto did it for her. Neji looked distracted at 1 point which gave the advantage to kick him, which Neji fell, and took Tenten down with him.

"YAYY! We won! Haha! You lose. Suckers!" Naruto cried, calling victory.

" 'Cause we are the best!" Hinata continued. Hinata then came off Naruto's shoulder's when Temari pushed her off.

"Hahahaha!" Everyone laughed. Tenten then accidentally splashed water on Ino.

"Hey!" And so she splashed back, but on Sakura instead.

"Watch it!" She splashed again but at Neji...

"WATER FIGHT!" Then whole chaos broke loose...

**~ 30 minutes later ~**

"STEAK!"

"RAMEN!"

"STEAK!"

"RAMEN!"

"STEAK!"

"RAMEN!"

"STEAK!"

"RAM-"

"Potatoes..." Weird looks at Tenten everyone. "What! I had to shut you guys up somehow without any violence! You know how hard that is for me!"

"Someone's been watching to many Keith Lemon shows." Temari snorted.

"Whatever..." Tenten scoffed, folding her arms.

A lot of things happened during that 30 minutes... Sasuke had to get an ice pack on his head because Naruto kicked him in the face, during the water fight, which resulted to banging his head on the edge... He was not happy...

When everyone was out of the water, they rushed into their rooms to get changed... They decided they had enough water situations for 1 day... Basically, Kiba pulled all the guys swimming shorts down. They got angry so they chased him around the house... Not realizing they were still half-naked... Buy eventually they got him, tied him to a chair, pulled down his pants then dressed him like a girl... So he looked like a transsexual person, with make up etc... And they took a picture.

"Hello? Hey can you get me outta here?! I'm hungry!" Kiba shouted from all the way upstairs. No could be bothered walking up the flight of stairs so they ignored him.

"I'm so bored with the tone of your voices! We're having Steak and that's final!" Sakura demanded, concluding things. Naruto pouted and walked away, Ino was sticking her tongue at him.

"Ok, you guys go and set the table while we go and cook the food," Smiled Hinata, and so everyone got to work.

**~ 1 hour later ~**

... "And extra tomatoes for my Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled brightly as she gave the plate to Sasuke.

"Thanks cherry blossom," Sasuke said, kissing her on the cheek. Everyone sat in the dining room with their plates, getting ready to eat their Steaks. They went straight to their dinner and you could hear the clatter of their forks.

"I was wondering..." Neji started after they finished their dinner. "What are you planning for later on? Ino..." She slowly put her head up and smiled sheepishly.

"Well... Like i said, it's a secret..." She started. Everyone looked at her, telling her to say it out loud now. "Okai, fine, fine... We're gonna play games," She continued, clapping her hands like she won an award. Sweat drop...

"That's your big secret?" Hinata said boringly and with a face like this: - . - ... Scratch that, everyone's face was like that.

"Uhuhh," She cried loudly, nodding her head enthusiastically. Everyone's faces where like this: - _ -

"So..." Kiba coughed. "What kind of 'games' are we gonna play?"

"Let me see..." Ino stopped talking and pulled out a long piece of paper from her pocket. Now everyone's expression was this: O_o... "We have options of: Twister, I've never, Spin the bottle, Bullshit, Big 2, Truth or Dare, Monopoly, Would you rather, Kings, also known as Ring of fire, urm... Oh! We also have-"

"Oh my gosh woman, shut up already!" Temari whined, placing her head on his hands.

"I want to play! I want to play!" Naruto cried, jumping up and down like a 5-year-old.

"But there are lots of different games. Which do you want to play?" Hinata said smartly. Everyone started thinking.

"I think we should play: I've never," Tenten suggested.

"Truth or Dare," Sakura pointed.

"And Kings or Ring of fire, whatever the name is," Naruto yelled.

" Have you noticed they're drinking games? We haven't got any drinks." Gaara said slowly.

"I believe you're wrong there!" Ino grabbed 3 bags which looked like it was full of drinks. "Off to the girl's room!"

_DING DONG_

The gang stopped and looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Strange. Who would come here at night?" Neji thought out loud. They moved slowly to the door, grabbing their weapons, just in case. There was another knock until Sasuke opened the door. There was a figure of a girl and she stepped in, making the others step back.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I got kinda lost." It said cheerfully. She stopped into the light and it greeted them with a brown-haired girl with brown eyes.

"Heyy! I was wondering when you would get here Matsuri!" Temari shouted, pushing through to hug the poor girl.

"Haha! Nice to see you too Temari!" The girl called Matsuri laughed. Now everyone was like: O_o... Apart from Gaara...

"Who are you?"

"She is my future sister-in-law," Temari smiled cheekily. Gaara look away and Matsuri blushed. Everyone was now like: :O

...Silence...

"I'm only joking!" Everyone closed their mouths. "Though I wish she was..." She muttered which didn't come unnoticed.

"Shut up Temari" Gaara hissed, walking to the new girl and wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello sunshine," He murmured.

"Hello to you too my prince," And sealed it with a kiss. Now everyone was like: OMFG! They parted and rested the foreheads against each other.

"This must be a dream," Hinata whispered.

"Pinch me," Tenten said.

"Did i see that right?" Ino asked.

"S-s-s-since when d-d-did Gaara have a g-g-girlfriend?" Naruto stuttered, pointing at the couple.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold," Sasuke suggested before pulling Sakura to his side and going up the stairs.

**~ Girl's room ~**

"We're playing Truth or Dare. But if you pick a dare, and you don't do it, then you have to drink half a wine glass of Tequila then a shot of some Lemon juice. Same with Truth. If you don't answer it, then you have to face that consequence." Sakura smirked evilly. Everyone just nodded, understanding what they had to do. "I'll start," Naruto volunteered. Everyone sat in a boy, girl circle. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Matsuri, Neji, Tenten, then back to the beginning.

"Matsuri or whatever your name is," He yelled, jumping a few people. " Truth or Dare?"

"Truth,"

"Tell us everything about yourself in 2 minutes!"

"Right. Well my name is Matsuri and I'm 17, almost 18. I started hunting at the age of 9. I went under Gaara's wing at 14 and stopped at the age of 16. He taught me most of the things I know now.

We started dating when I was about to leave to go to another school which was in another country, but i never told Gaara that I was leaving. Apparently, he kept asking where I was because i didn't turn up to practice. Someone told him that I left and he came chasing after me. I was at the airport and was about to board the plane until he came and stopped me. He confessed his love and told me to stay for him. I cried and he kissed me. Ever since then, we've been dating, but we've always kept it private until a few months later Temari caught us... Making out..." Matsuri confessed, smiling at Gaara as she did.

"Who knew Gaara was romantic?" Sasuke smirked and soon so did all the guys.

"That was so cute! You guys were made for each other!" Ino sniffed, blowing her nose in a tissue.

"Urm... I pick... Sakura, that is your name right?" Sakura nodded. "Truth or Dare?" She chose Truth. "Urhh... Is it true that the thing on your arm means that you've unlocked a special ability of yourself? 'Cause I just started having one too..."

"We were going to ask you that!" Naruto shouted, putting his hand in the air. The girls on nodded at each other.

"On the count of 3, show your arms... 1... 2... 3!" All the girls showed their arms and they had the same markings.

"Whoa!" Everyone droned... "What does it mean?"

"Everything we know, Shikamaru already explained," Sakura said, eyeing Shikamaru. "Like Temari's. Hers is the colour like sand but much lighter because she comes from a sandy place and is trained to work with air while fighting Vampires. She has 5 because those 5 things she found out she never knew before. Once you know everything about yourself, it turns to whatever suits you. Like mine. Even thought mine has 8 blades on them, it's not completed. To be honest, i still think i have a long way to go 'till mine is complete..." Sakura explained, laughing at the end. Everyone listened intently and nodded, fully knowing what the marking truly was.

"Right. On with the game!" Ino cried.

"Tentennn!" Sakura sang her name. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," She answered without thinking. Sakura looked smiled evilly at Neji which wasn't unnoticed. Everyone smirked and started giggling.

"Sakura...What are you planning?" Tenten asked dumbfounded.

"Well... You know how to... Kiss right?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no... No! I know what you're playing at now!" She cried, waving her hands in a 'No' motion.

"Oh come on Tenten! It's only Neji. I'm sure you've done it before!" The girl went bright red but still didn't want to kiss him. "Sad. You have to drink half a wine glass of Tequila and lemon juice." Tenten sighed in relief. "But!" Tenten started to widen her eyes. "Then you have to kiss Neji on the lips. Don't worry, you kiss him for a short time."

Tenten gulped but then nodded slowly, agreeing.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Neji asked.

"Unfortunately not," Sakura answered, smiling sweetly, pouring some Tequila.

_Short kiss? _Ino, Hinata and Temari thought.

**_Don't worry. It won't turn out like that_**. Sakura replied back in her head.

"Ready?" Ino asked, handing her the glass. She drank it straight, gulping it down quickly as she could. She then drank the glass of lemon which she pulled a funny face when you just ate/drank something sour. When she finished, he head was dancing and she felt a bit queasy and warm in the stomach.

"Now give Neji that short kiss on the lips," Sakura repeated once more.

Tenten turned to Neji, her warm breath near his, making him blush a bit. What they didn't know was that Naruto was holding a camcorder.

And started recording.

Tenten slowly got closer but it was Neji who closed the gap. But he knew that it was her who had to stop the kiss, so he couldn't do anything. Tenten had her eyes closed and completely forgot about the 'short' kiss so she started to enjoy it for longer. Neji who was enjoying it too, licked her bottom lips and Tenten granted the entrance. They started to caress each others face and explore each others mouths. Now Tenten was on Neji's lap.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and didn't want to watch any more, so he got an empty bottle, crawled closer to the kissing pair and bobbed it on Neji's head.

Neji looked at everyone, whose mouths were open but smiling. He blushed and helped the poor half drunk girl up. But instead she decided to have a little nap on his lap. He smiled at this and kissed her forehead.

"Does this mean you guys are dating now?" Matsuri asked, smiling.

"It defiantly does," He smiled. The girls started squealing.

"Can you please elaborate what happened down at the basement?" Temari demanded. Everyone started nodding, excitedly.

"Urm... Wouldn't it be best if Tenten was here too? I mean like, fully awake?"

"But we don't want to wait any longer!" Hinata whined. Neji just sighed.

"Well..."

**_Flashback_**

_"I'll go and check on her," I nominated myself. I didn't know why I did and just shook my head. As i walked down the stairs, i noticed the lights were not on. I didn't bother turning on the Byakugan but just used my senses instead._

_As i walked down the stairs, i kept hearing moans, hisses and cursing. Turned out Tenten banged into a wall and fell. She too didn't turn on the lights. _

_"Tenten," I whispered._

_"WAHH! Who's there?" She shouted, trying to get up but failed, creating a loud bang._

_"It's only me," I replied, giving her a hand._

_"No! I don't need your help! I can do it myself!" She hissed, slapping my hand away. She tried to get up but just fell on her butt again, making a loud sound that echoed through the floors._

_"Yeah, it's obvious you can," Giving her another hand. She gave up and just took the offer. But then she tripped again, bumping into me and luckily, i caught her. My arms were around her waist and her arms were around my neck._

_It was quiet._

_My heart was pounding and we just stared at each other..._

_Tenten with those beautiful brown, soft eyes. Her soft but hard hands wrapped around my head. The small petite waist my arms were holding._

_My head automatically moved closer to hers. Closer and closer. And finally. We kissed. It was a soft kiss and then we parted. Tenten was shocked at first but then she smiled._

_Instead of moving away, she grabbed my head and kissed me again, but this time more passionate and fierce. I licked her bottom lips and she granted me the entrance. I explored whilst she moaned into it, liking the feeling. I brought her back up and pushed her against a wall. She wrapped her leg around my waist and pulled me closer._

_She start to put her hand under my shirt but i stopped her, thinking it was starting to go far. _

_"I don't want you to feel rushed," i managed to get out of my panting state. Tenten's eyes were wide and tears started to form._

_"Hey, hey... Don't cry. It's not like i don't want to do it or anything but i feel like you're not ready yet, so i don't want to force you." I tried to comfort her, she just unwrapped her legs and hugged me..._

_I was shocked at first but then i relaxed, slowly hugging her back. I smiled then kissed her forehead._

_"Now how about we get that Stereo?" We both laughed and started to look for the Stereo._

**_End of Flashback_**

Of course, Neji lefted out the bit where they was heavily making out and just told the kiss from the dip and went straight to rushed bit.

"Aww, that's so cute. Luckily we got it recorded and a picture," Ino said, smiling widely. Neji got confused and turned to see Naruto with a camcorder and Hinata holding a picture.

He face palmed.

The game continued until midnight, leaving Shikamaru, Hinata and Matsuri kinda drunk. Unfortunately, they didn't get a chance to play Ring of Fire 'cause everyone started to get sleepy and drunk.

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed and couldn't go to sleep. So instead, she got up and went to the balcony that was between the 2 rooms.

as she stepped out, she could already feel the breeze stroking her face and the scent of fresh air. She had always been close to nature. Her hands went to her necklace and her mind went to a song.

The Pinkette realized she hadn't sang it in a long time and so she looked back at the door to see if anyone was listening, then started singing one of the many songs her Mother sang to her.

_When I look into your eyes. _

_It's like watching the night sky._

_Or a beautiful sunrise._

_There's so much they hold._

_And just like them old stars._

_See that you've come so far._

_To be right where you are._

_How old your soul?_

_I won't give up. On.. Us_

_Even if the skies._

_Get.. Rough._

_I'm giving you all, my love. _

_I'm still looking up..._

She opened her eyes and the sight of stars appeared. She was confused until she felt someone holding her waist. She then relaxed, knowing who it was.

"Sasuke," She whispered into the night sky.

"You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard," He said, the words rolling out.

"Why thank you. You're the few who has heard it," She smiled, looking up at the night sky. It was a clear midnight blue and tiny stars started appearing.

"You know," He started, "I happen to know that song myself... My Mother use to sing it to me when I was going through my ups and downs." Her eyes widened and he just nodded. "I do sing, but not many has heard it either. When I hear the song, i think of you and my Mother. You nearly have the same voice, but yours is much unique, just by hearing it, you can tell"

"Since when did the Uchiha Sasuke speak so much?" She playfully asked.

"Since you we around," He answered. Together, they looked at the stars and saw 2 different sides. One had 3 big stars and tiny others around it. The other had 2 big stars and many other tiny others.

One that caught their eye was 1 from each side but closer together...

"That's our star," He pointed out, leaning his head against hers.

"Indeed it is," She agreed, pulling away.

They stared into each others eyes before sharing their last kiss of the night.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter... 11? Lol, i don't even know what chapter I'm on :P**

**I'm so sorry for updating VERY late! School just started and already I have a lot of work to do and I need to keep my Grades up :P I think it's like that with everyone now. I noticed everyone updates a little later :P**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I couldn't think of much stuff to include. This is day 1 of the 3 days. **Any suggestions on the next day?** Btw, wondering if you guys want a lemon? Keep in mind i have no experience what so ever!**

**Also, does anyone know of good beta? Someone that does things on time and doesn't leave it for like a month or whatever, 'cause now it's school days, I'll take 2-3 weeks 'till i update :P **

**Sorry if my grammar seems a little iffy. As you see, I am from the United Kingdom and sometimes we spell things differently... Like Colour. In USA, you guys spell it as: Color... Or favourites. Some spell it as favorites. See?**

**I've added Matsuri in 'cause I felt like Gaara needed a girl :P**

**Hehe, I made this a very long Chapter too :P**

**Also... I have some ideas for a new story. Should I start it now or later? Promise it will be an awesome story!**

******Noticed i didn't include the unknown people or Lee and Kankuro in the game?**

**If anyone is wondering, the song at the end is called 'I won't give up' by Jason Mraz. I love this song! The words and melody are so nice.**

**Things from the story:**

_Temari: _

**Cover-up-** w w w. victoriassecret (.com) /swimwear/cover-ups/boyfriend-shirt?ProductID=77&CatalogueType=OLS  
**Bikini- **w w w. victoriassecret (.com) /swimwear/extra-coverage-bottoms-and-one-pieces/skirted-side-tie-bottom-forever-sexy?ProductID=74819&CatalogueType=OLS&search=true

_Tenten:_

**Cover-Up- **w w w. victoriassecret (.com) /swimwear/cover-ups/french-terry-mini-dress?ProductID=50845&CatalogueType=OLS  
**Bikini- **w w w. victoriassecret (.com) /swimwear/very-sexy/add-2-cups-push-up-halter-top-bombshell-swim-tops?ProductID=71441&CatalogueType=OLS

_Hinata:_

**Cover-up- **w w w. victoriassecret (.com ) /swimwear/cover-ups/linen-tie-cover-up-sweater?ProductID=4547&CatalogueType=OLS  
**Bikini- **w w w. victoriassecret (.com) /swimwear/push-up-top/push-up-bandeau-top-forever-sexy?ProductID=76780&CatalogueType=OLS&search=true

_Ino:_

**Cover-up- **w w w. victoriassecret (.com) /swimwear/cover-ups/cover-up-tunic-sweater?ProductID=36915&CatalogueType=OLS  
**Bikini- **w w w. victoriassecret (.com) /swimwear/string-bottom/triangle-bikini-set-beach-sexy?ProductID=4673&CatalogueType=OLS&search=true

_Sakura:_

**Cover-up- **w w w. victoriassecret (.com) /swimwear/cover-ups/tunic-cover-up-very-sexy?ProductID=77787&CatalogueType=OLS  
**Bikini- **ww w. victoriassecret (.com) /swimwear/halter-top/harlow-push-up-halter-top-forever-sexy?ProductID=76763&CatalogueType=OLS (Just imagine it in hot pink xP)

The _tattoo_ on each girl's arm... It's actually called an arm bracelet, but i made it into a tattoo, however it's kinda 3D on the girls and you can see a little metal:

w w w. ebay./itm/Gothic-Black-Spike-Stud-Rivet-Arm-Cuff-Armlet-Bracelet-Bangle-Anklet-Punk-Biker-/320991681104?pt=UK_JewelleryWatches_WomensJewellery_Rings_SR&hash=item4abc985a50#ht_5792wt_902

**Yes, i took the liberty and actually searched for bikinis and cover-ups. And no, i am not a pervert.**

**Thank you so much for all the new follows and favourites and hope you like it so far :D**

**So please review! Any suggestions for the next day? Should I start another story whilst I'm also writing this? Do you guys want any lemon, keeping in mind i have no experience. Lastly, anyone know of a good beta? **

**Thanks and I shall speak to you guys soon!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! xP**

**Lindy-Chan xP**


	12. Ch 12: Day 2

**Hello Autumn sunshine! Long time no talk! Sorry for the late update, i have been very busy with school! Things just keep popping up and i have had no time to write! Well.. i did but then when i come to writing, i have to feel in the mood to write or whatever. But now i have done it! Chapter 12! Hope you enjoy and lets not forget to review :) **

**Lindy-chan :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Day 2**

"Hey Matsuri," Sakura asked, slowing during breakfast on the next day.

"Yeah?" Matsuri responded to her name. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and started to listen to their conversation, wanting to know more about the girl.

"You never told us why you were here. It's not like we don't like you or anything, we're just curious," Tenten continued.

"Oh yeahh! I knew i forgot something!" Temari interrupted. "I forgot to tell you yesterday. Lee, Kankuro and Shino had to go away because they had to go and help the newest training school for little children under 7. But the thing is, the place is 3 days away. So we got Matsuri as backup,"

Everyone was now like: Ohh.

"But how come they never told us that?" Naruto yelled, spitting Ramen out of his mouth, earning a slap from Sasuke. "Ow! You Teme!"

"Stop spitting," He simply said, drinking his coffee.

"They left abruptly, and forgot to tell you, so Kankuro called me," Temari continued, ignoring the boys like they never said anything.

"So... What happened last night?" Tenten asked like everything was good and normal. Obviously, everyone knew it wasn't and started smirking at each other.

"Uh ohh..." She said dumbfounded, having a worried face on.

"To the living room!" Naruto shouted, standing on a chair with chopsticks pointing to the room. Everyone was like: O_o and just walked away leaving the guy... In the darkness.

The blonde haired guy just blinked and looked side ways sharply...

"Heyy Guys! Wait for me!" Of course they didn't wait, they had already connected the camcorder to the TV and now sat huddled together, on the sofa.

"Press play!" Naruto shouted having a seat on the floor because everyone took the sofas. Hinata felt sorry so she quietly sat beside him... They just smiled...

The first video was when they were at the pool And the guys were about to sneak up on the girls.

_"One... Two... Three..." _Now they saw the guys behind a girl.

_"AHHH!" All the girls screamed, falling into the pool with their arms wailing. They got up to the surface and saw the guys laughing._

_"SON OF A BASTARDS!" They had screamed._

They then heard Kankuro speak to the recorder, because he was the one who recorded it. _"Phaha! You should have seen your faces! Good job we recorded."_

Out of nowhere, a blonde haired guy with whiskers on his face comes and shouts RamenBall! The camera moved because the water hit Kankuro. But he grabbed hold of it again just in time to see the guy's faces and them jumping in the pool.

_The next video was when the guys secretly swam up to the girls and got them on their shoulders. It was start of a water fight!_

We all know that Naruto and Hinata won.

"Show Tenten what happened last night!" Ino cried, elbowing Shikamaru in the ribs... Poor Shikamaru.

The TV then started to show Tenten who turned to Neji. Surprisingly, they all found out that Neji who closed the gap. They saw them start kissing, but it wasn't a short one like they were asked too. The kiss continued when Tenten sat on his lap!

The gang all laughed when Shikamaru came out of nowhere and bobbed a bottle on Neji's head. Tenten was supposed to sit up but leaned against Neji whilst she slept.

_"So does this mean you guys are dating now?"_ They heard Matsuri say.

_"It defiantly does,"_ They heard him agree and kiss Tenten on the forehead.

The video stopped there.

Everyone turned to Neji and Tenten who sat beside each other.

"You mean it?" Tenten whispered quietly but enough so everyone could hear them.

"I do," Neji replied. Tenten smiled a warm smiled before Neji gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Aww," The girls cooed. There was a sudden flash and everyone turned to see Ino with a camera.

"Way to ruin the moment, Pig," Sakura said.

"Wait and you'll see. All these pictures are for memories." Ino defended herself. Comfortable silence surrounded the room until they sensed someone's chakra spike up a little.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sakura murmured, getting a little worried, touching his shoulder. The group started to stop what they were doing and listened.

"Go back and watch the video again." He said simply, looking at the camcorder.

"Which bit?" Gaara asked, getting up since he knew it was serious if Sasuke was like this.

"The pool... Watch carefully." He said, leaning closer. Everyone was silent throughout it all and tried to watch carefully that even Shikamaru was awake for it.

"STOP!" He said loudly. Hurriedly, Gaara stopped it at the part where Naruto jumped into the pool. On the right corner, there was something blurry but you couldn't make out on what it was.

"What is that?" Tenten quietly asked.

"I knew something was up. I sensed something before, but i thought it wasn't important," Neji shared to the group.

"What does it mean?" Hinata asked.

"It means someone might have watched you," Matsuri answered.

"Everyone keep your eyes out for anything suspicious," Sasuke said, eyeing the blurry corner. Everyone nodded.

"Play it from there again. See if there is another one." Shikamaru suggested and Gaara nodded.

A few minutes later there was another blurry bit but instead on the left corner. This one looked somewhat different from the other one but similar. Instead of saying anything, Gaara just turned it off and all was quiet.

"It could just be the camera. Water could have gotten on it or something." Ino suggested. The girls just nodded, agreeing with the girl.

"Can we do something to put our mind's off things?" Naruto asked, looking at everyone's faces. "I don't want to sit here and worry that something is going on. This is our second day before we go back and we'll have to stress at more things! Let's just make the most of our time here." Naruto bursted, making everyone jump. They sat staring at him in astonishment. "Why are you staring at me like that for?" He went back to his dumbness, the dumb child...

"Nothing... We just... Didn't expect that.." Kiba tried to explain but failing.

"Right... You heard the boy! We're playing hide and seek if you like it or not. We'll split in partners. Sakura and Sasuke, Neji and Tenten, Matsuri and Gaara, Ino and Shikamaru and finally me and Naruto. Kiba, Sai, Temari and Akamaru you guys are it. Clear? Count to 100," Hinata said all suddenly. She stood up and ran out of the door, shouting for Naruto to follow her.

Everyone was like: O.O

It was Temari's counting that got everyone to realize that it started. The girls rushed out of the door, dragging their partners to follow behind them and went their separate ways.

**~ Ino and Shikamaru ~ **

"Come on Shika!" Ino said without thinking. When it slipped out, she stopped in mid tracks and looked behind her to see Shikamaru unaffected by his new nickname. He just walked slowly beside her.

"It's cool, don't worry," He said, looking at her with tired eyes... Even though he sleeps all the time... Ino just smiled and ran to find somewhere to hide. Shikamaru just stood on the spot.

The pineapple head smiled, walking away, shaking his head in amusement. He followed Ino and just saw her turn a corner. In that corner was a huge window with long burgundy curtains that rested on the side. Ino grinned and took them off its rope to let it fall loosely.

"Come on! We'll hide in here!" Ino whispered loudly, sitting on the ledge that was with the window. She didn't bother waiting for him to come in and just closed the curtains and hid.

Finally, he stepped in and found Ino looking out the window to a beautiful view. A beautiful forest and a river, finding its way out. As far as Ino could see, the river continued running to the East.

without looking where he was going, Shikamaru sat down on the ledge. He moved back to lean against the wall but instead his back met a ceramic vase. Before both of them could understand what was going on, it crashed to the floor.

They stared at the shattered pieces of art.

"SHIKAMARU! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE! YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Ino shrieked, not caring that they were hiding anymore. "Split up and try to look for a brush to sweep it. I'll try to look for one too," With that, she left him, shrinking in a corner in shame.

He dragged himself out and started to look around for a brush to sweep it.

"What a drag..." He said to himself.

**~ Naruto and Hinata ~**

"Come on Hina-Chan! We'll hide in the kitchen! I know a reeeally good place to hide," Naruto whispered loudly, skipping as he went.

He brought the white-eyed girl under the sink where the bin was... It was smelly and dirty.

"We are not! Hiding, in there!" Hinata whispered in horror. "Let's go somewhere else-

"Oh don't be a baby! I'll sit near the bin, you can sit the farest away from it." Naruto said, smiling, draping his arm over her shoulders. Hinata gulped and stepped in, regretting it immediately.

Naruto followed her in and took his spot by the bin, obviously. You wouldn't let a lady like Hinata to sit by it would you?

"This isn't so bad, right Hina-chan?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeahh... It's not... So... Bad." She said, nodding her head nervously, looking around her.

"I'm gonna sleep for a while, wake me up when they don't find us," Naruto said yawning. He tried to stretch his arm... Which hit the bin and knocked it over, making all its rubbish fall out.

Naruto's face: O.O 'U ohh'

Hinata's face: ¬.¬ 'You did not just do that'

"You can either clean it up with your hands or find a brush and sweep it up," Hinata said, folding her arms across her chest. She started to go out from the hiding place and pointed at the rubbish that was on the floor.

"But, but-

"No if, ands or buts. You did it, you clean it!" Hinata growled. Naruto, not wanting to be on her bad side, decided he would just do it. He walked away, trying to find a brush to sweep and left Hinata wanting to find some Febreze to spray. So she left too.

**~ Gaara and Matsuri ~**

"Here I am, sitting with the guy I love and living my life with the most amazing people ever," Matsuri smiled at her boyfriend. They decided to hide in the tree house.

They were sat staring out of the window that went straight across the city. The couple sat side-by-side with Matsuri's head on Gaara's shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more." He agreed, smiling a little smile that was meant for her.

"It seems like yesterday I was your apprentice. Now, we've gotten so far. I never dreamed anything like this." She continued.

"It's better... Right?"

"It defiantly is." And shared a kiss.

"Do you think everything will work out right?" Matsuri asked after they broke apart.

"To be honest... I don't know. I've known Sasuke for... Well, since he came to the academy. He can be a jerk at times. But then he can be a good guy. I just hope everything falls into the right places." Gaara explained.

"Do you think we'll still be here?" The brown-haired girl asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling away to look into her soft eyes.

"I mean will we be alive. If we do, will there be you and me. Will we stay together. Will we make it through. Will there be 'us'," She said shakily, looking worried.

"Of course! What are you saying? Are you saying we won't make it through? Are you saying we're not going to be together when this is all over?" Gaara said, his voice raising to a level that Matsuri didn't like. The tree-house began to shake and a piece of wood fell to the ground.

She began to back away, looking down, and he knew it. His eyes widened and closed it, not wanting to scare his girlfriend away because of a stupid fight.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, pulling her to a hug. She quietly cried into his chest and Gaara put his head on her's, taking in her scent. "I'm sorry," He said again, trying his best to comfort her.

"What kind of Boyfriend am I? My own Girlfriend is afraid of me..." Gaara sighed, feeling guilty.

"I'm not afraid. I'm worried." Matsuri whispered. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. The wind howled and it danced into the room, making her cold. Gaara offered her his jacket and she took it gladly.

"Come on, let's fix this piece of wood. I don't want you to be cold anymore." Gaara said, looking out for his Girlfriend. She smiled and nodded, waiting for him to Teleport the both of them.

**~ Neji and Tenten ~**

Neji and Tenten was probably one of the couples that didn't speak to show they liked each other but by actions, since the two weren't ones to talk.

They hid in the, never used, bathroom on the bedroom floor which anyone could use. In other words, it was the storage cupboard... The two love birds locked the door so it seemed off-limits...

"I can't believe you said we're dating but never asked me properly." Tenten laughed.

"I didn't need to." He simply answered into her hair since they were in an embrace.

"What? You knew I was gonna say yes?" The Hyuga just nodded. Tenten laughed again and kissed him on the lips. "And you were right."

"What do you think it is?" Tenten asked out of the blue.

"What I think what is?" Neji asked, cocking his head to the side with a confused expression. It made Tenten giggle.

"The blurry thing we saw on the camcorder." Tenten laughed.

"I sensed something off. The two things looked similar but... there is something different about them." Neji explained, trying to keep his pride.

"Hope we find out soon. I want everything to work out." Tenten sighed. They were about to share a kiss but was interrupted.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ISN'T THIS DOOR OPENING? I THOUGHT SAKURA SAID EVERY DOOR IS UNLOCKED!" Everyone could tell the voice belonged to Ino.

"Shush women... You're giving me a headache!" Shikamaru moaned.

"Oh stop your yapping and help me open this door!" Ino rattled the doorknob and started kicking the door.

"What do we do now?" Tenten whispered, pulling away from their embrace. Neji didn't say anything.

"Ino!" The voice belonged to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hinata.

"The door won't open and I need a sweeping brush! The lazy bum smashed a vase, and we don't want Sakura to know." Ino explained.

"We need a sweeping brush too! Also some Frebreze. The ramen lover knocked over the bin, now he was to clean it up. I want something that smells nice to spray around." Hinata told them. "We won't be able to get anything unless this door is unlocked."

"I know a way to unlock a door without smashing it!" Naruto jumped up and down. "Does anyone have a grip pin?" He asked, looking through the key hole.

"Here," Ino offered. "I always carry some just in case. It's a girl must..."

"NEJI! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOO!" Tenten frantically asked, her eyes wide and hands to her cheeks, tip toeing quickly, back and forth.

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked, stopping himself from unlocking the door.

"Just hurry up and open the door! we're still playing Hide and Seek remember!" Ino reminded them.

"What the fuck! This looks so much easier in movies!" Naruto complained, giving up. Before anyone could say anything, they heard a poof.

"Yo! There's a party? How come I didn't get invited?" Matsuri scoffed.

"What? There is no party, we're trying to unlock this door. Me and Hinata needs a sweeping brush and some Frebreze. Shikamaru smashed a vase and Naruto knocked over the bin. What are you here for?" Ino explained, quickly.

"We need a hammer and some nails. A piece of wood fell off from the tree house and we need to fix it," Matsuri sighed. Everyone just nodded, understanding and eyed Naruto struggling to open the door.

"Great! More people has to find out we're in here..." Tenten face palmed and she came up with an idea.

Behind the door, where Ino and the rest were, they were talking about how long it was Naruto was taking to open the stupid door. They ignored Naruto. He stood up, giving up and turned his back to the door.

He scratched his head before he felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around and saw the door open with a hand sticking out with 2 brooms, Frebreze, nails and a hammer...

"Heyy! Thanks!" Naruto said, grabbing the items and turning around. The door slammed shut and it locked itself. Everyone then turned around and saw Naruto with the things.

"How did you do that?" Hinata asked pointing at the ramen lover.

"I don't know! I turned away from the door and there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around again and there was a hand sticking out with all the things! So i said thanks and it went back in and locked the door again..." Naruto explained happily.

Everyone was like: O_o

it wasn't that long either until Naruto understood what he just said and blinked...

"GHOSTTTT!" Naruto shrieked, running away.

"Heyy! Wait for us!" Ino yelled, waving her hands like lunatic. Inside the cupboard, Tenten 'phewwed' and unlocked the door slowly and peaked her head out.

Guessed what she saw?

"Busted..." Hinata smiled evilly, followed by a flash. Tenten fell on the floor and Neji had to help her up.

"It's not what you think guys, we're just hiding. It's not like we were about to have 'it'. You really think my time would be in a storage cupboard? I can't believe you guys can think of such things..." Tenten acted, waving her hands like it was nothing, walking away.

"A,a,a," Ino said, moving her fingers side to side. "You ain't going know where my friend. You're staying with us and explain yourself."

Before anything, they all heard footsteps and calling. "Come out come out, where ever you are!" The voice sang. Temari.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed, running away and making everyone follow him. Lucky for them, they didn't get caught and was in the kitchen.

"That was close. Now, let's clean up that tip.." Hinata panted.

"Err... Hina-chan..." Naruto called.

"What?" And Naruto pointed to the floor where there was once rubbish.

"What the fuck happened to the bin!?" Hinata opened the cupboard that led to the bin and it was all there like it had never been knocked over. She also realized that the area smelt nice and fresh.

"But-but... It was smelly and- and..." Hinata cried, her eyes not believing what she saw.

"Don't worry. It means that we don't have to clean it up. Let's go to our hiding place. Shikamaru needs to clean up that mess..." Ino said, walking away.

"Why me? Why not you!" Shikamaru complained. Ino turned back to Shikamaru.

"You wouldn't force a lady like me to do it would you? Another point for me because I didn't do it," She patted her hand against his cheek and smiled, walking away.

"WHAT!" Ino shouted, staring at the 'untouched' vase. "But! It was broken! Smashed and everything!" She looked up, down. Left and right. All around.

Neji noticed something shining around the vase.

"Hinata. Byakugan," The Hyugas knew what to do and started looking around.

"Do you see that?" Neji murmured. Hinata walked closer to the vase and bent down. "There's a source of energy around this area And someone has been here. But theres 2 different ones. One is blue... And one is... Purple..." Hinata tried to lift the sources into bags as evidence. "Just in case,"

"We still need to fix that tree house. C'mon," Matsuri pointed and they all teleported to the tree house and found that it had already been fixed.

"Ok, something weird is going on. Everything was either broke or known down but it seems that someone has fixed everything. I want that person to step forward!" Matsuri demanded. But everyone stood back.

"Found you!, Sai, Kiba! They're all in the Tree house!" Temari popped her head by the doorway and shouted down to the guys And they all came in.

"You know guys, you're suppose to hide with a partner. That's why we was put in partners! Who cares, I found you all! Mwahahaha!" Temari celebrated but stopped immediately when she saw their serious expressions.

"Talk,"

**~ 5 minutes later ~**

"Urhh... Guys... Where's Sasuke and Sakura?" Sai asked, looking around the room but saw no pink or chicken butt hair anywhere.

"Something is very wrong here. Hinata, Neji, track their Chakras. Kiba and Akamaru, track their scent. We're going on a hunt." Gaara said, walking out.

**~ Sasuke and Sakura ~ **

"C'mon, over here!" Sakura giggled, holding Sasuke's hand and dragging him along. They were in the forest.

The sun was shinining and peaking through the tall, think trees that reached for the sky.

Sasuke secretly loved it when Sakura acted like a child. It was amusing to see the glow and laughter that went through her face.

"We are we going?" Sasuke asked as they slowed down. They were walking side by side and stopped in front of a large willow tree, that looked 100 years old, Which was in front of a stone wall. It's leaves touched to the ground and you couldn't see what was behind it.

"This willow tree has been here since the start of the Haruno clan. It has our crest on it." Sakura smiled, feeling her clan crest on the bark of the willow.

It was like a sharingan that had 3 tomoe. But instead, the it was replaced by cherry blossom flowers. It also had little leaves coming out to make it look kinds like a shooting star.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. He was about to kiss her until she giggled and walked straight into the leaves of the willow.

He growled and went in to try to find her. Somehow, he didn't need to turn on his Sharingan and he just went wherever the wind took him.

There was a peak of sunlight not to far and Sasuke just continued in that path. He was at the edge and stopped.

Inhaled a breath.

Exhaled.

Walk.

He covered his eyes when the sunlight hit his eyes but he uncovered them and saw a beautiful sight.

There was a clearing. The grass was green and fresh. Hints of colour were forming because it was almost the summer. Trees were around the clearing as if they were protecting that space from something. However, there waw a little pathway through the trees.

It was direction Sakura was going. Sasuke followed her and it led to waterfall. It's water glistened in the sunlight and hitted the pool of water peacefully.

Sakura entered the water, and started swimming to the stream of water falling down from the top. Sasuke entered the water too.

At first he thought the water would be cold. Instead, it was warm.

He reached where Sakura was a stared at her face.

The water trailing down her face. Her hair stuck and wet made her look cute. Her emerald eyes looking back at his.

"We're going up that," She pointed at the streaming river travelling down to where it belonged.

He smiled and knew exactly what to do.

The ravened hair boy ducked into the water and swam, soon followed by Sakura.

They were now 2 meters under directly the water that fell. The couple nodded and swam the hardest they could to the top.

Without realizing, they were already in the water, mid-air. The force of the water kept pushing them down but they didn't give up.

Now at the end of the water, they jumped out and landed swiftly on their feet on top of the stone where the water source was.

The boy and girl sat side by side, catching their breath and looking through the horizon.

"Not bad for a beginner," Sakura smiled.

"Hn... I did this when I was young." He replied with pride.

"You know where we are don't you?" Sakura said quietly.

"Yes," He answered simply.

"This was the secret place I was telling you about. The place for myself and my Brother. And now, for you," She turned her head so she could see his face and guess what?

"You're smiling," Sakura whispered happily.

"For you," Right there and then, the lion kissed the lamb.

"We should head back," Sasuke whispered a few minutes later. They were in an embrace, feeling each other's warmth, since they were at the top of a waterfall.

"I don't want to leave," Sakura pouted, burying her face into his chest. Sasuke just smiled and lay his head on hers and teleported them in front of the Willow tree that led to the secret hideaway.

"C'mon Cherry Blossom," He whispered, leading the way back to the mansion.

**~ 2 minutes later ~**

They both stopped at the same time and looked at each other.

_**You felt that?** _Sakura thought to Sasuke.

_Someone's here. _Sasuke agreed.

The two masked their chakras and jumped up to a tree, hiding and drawing out their kunais...

_SNAP_

"It's uselesssss... You can't hide from me. Why don't you just come out and show yourssself." The voice gave chills to all who were around. Even the animals silenced and the wind howled in fury. Leaves flew away and clouds drained grey.

In sync, the hidden two threw 3 shurikens each, perfectly. But instead it came to their direction. The jumped out of their places and faced their enemy with kunais ready.

"Ah, Sassuke... Long time no sssee. And who do we have here? Your future bride maybe? That'sss nicce. More babiesss that posesss the sharingan. Meanss more power for me."

He had long black, sleek hair that made him look like a female. His pale skin looked as if he was ill. Those piercing, golden eyes made him look part snake. The two purple marks by his nose empathized it more that he was part snake.

Sasuke growled and showed his fangs. "Orochimaru.."

"Ah! I'm flattered you remember my name! How delightful! Makesss it ssso easier for me in this game."

"You think everything is a game!" Sasuke hissed.

"Well what isss anything if it's not a game?"

"How about something to live for? It's clear you don't." This time, it was Sakura who retorted.

"So the little girl speakssss." The guy called Orochimaru sighed, walking closer to Sakura. She made no attempt to move.

"You're a beautiful, young girl aren't you? You ssmell nice too. Almost like cherriessss and strawberriessss combined. Imagine what that would tasste like. You would make a lovely part to my collection. Indeed you will," He said, circling Sakura, which made Sasuke hiss.

"You've claimed her I see... How fascinating, seemss like the young Uchiha knows how to love.." He stated, walking closer to him. "I do have something to live for. That is to obtain the Sharingan and create a whole army of them, making me invincible!" Orochimaru went back to Sakura and whispered beside her ear.

"And to make you my bride, Haruno Sakura. From this day on, I promise I will kidnap you and the Uchiha, I'll do whatever it takes. Let's not forget. I want the Haruno blood asswell. Their powersss are truly amazing. Sharingan and the Tamyagan. If you come with me, I promise no one will be harmed. If you don't...Let's not get to that. What do you ssayy?"

Sakura shivered because of the tone of his voice. Not only that, but another marking appeared on her arm.

She smirked.

"Never," And turned to a log, along with Sasuke

Orochimaru, frustrated, started to growl loudly and a large snake came out of his arm. It hissed and hit a tree with its tail. It fell with a loud thud that could be heard from miles. Luckily, Sakura or Sasuke was somewhere safe.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." The half snake man and it's pet said together.

The two were hidden underground, right beneath Orochimaru's feet. Not waiting any longer, the Pinkette punch the ground upwards, making rocks fly directly at the snake guy. However, sneaky as he was, he teleported on top of his snake, riding it.

Sasuke came from the back and stabbed the snake's tail. It hissed tried to bite back for the half vampire. Because he was a half vampire, he ran quickly to a tree and bounced on the other tree on the opposite side, trying to distract the snake.

Sakura ran and jumped as high as the snake, in front of his face. Orochimaru and the snake tried to grab her with their long tongues, but failed. She instead, punched, kicked all that shizzle and knocked the snake unconscious.

You're wondering, how did she knock that beast unconscious? Simple, if it involved monstrous strength and chakra all together, why wouldn't it not?

"CHIDORI!" The Uchiha yelled, and a screech was heard from the snake. It fell to the ground and create a big rain of dust and grass.

Sakura and Sasuke stood side by side, panting hard and the loss of chakra.

Orochimaru opposite them panted too, since he loss an arm.

"Hahahaha!" The evil snake laughed and the arm he just loss grew back again.

"You cannot kill me! I am immortal!" He smiled, licking his lips.

"Lies," Sakura gave him a dirty look.

"Oh am I?" The 'man' asked. "I know all about you Haruno."

Saskura and Sasuke glanced at each other.

"Am i not wrong, your clan is dead? Am i not wrong, they left you alone? Isolated? Am i not wrong, you fell in love with a half vampire? Am i not wrong, you have no one?"

Sakura's jaw hardened and her hands were clenched together in a fist. Sasuke was trying hard to resist the temptation to kill him for saying those things to the girl he loved. He then smirked.

"Is she really?" He smirked. They heard footsteps behind the two.

"Sakura-chan is not alone!" You could tell whose that voice belonged too from anywhere. A blond kid with whiskers cam out of the horizon.

"She is loved." Hinata and Matsuri...

"She does have someone." Tenten and the guys.

"Unlike you, you Motherfucker!" Ino and Naruto... Again.

The rookie 9 came and stood behind the two who were already there.

"How touching... They have back up. And here i thought you were strong enough to not have any. Oh well... At least there's more people to kill. Especially people who are friendsss with the Uchiha and the Haruno." Orochimaru eyes narrowed when it fell on a certain someone.

"TRAITOR!" Orochimaru shouted, punching Sai to a tree. "HOW DARE YOU JOIN WITH THESE PEOPLE! I GAVE YOU LIFE! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HOW I KILLED YOUR LOVED ONES? WELL YOU'RE NEXT..."

A snake came out of no where and wrapped itself around Sai. Orochimaru had a Kusanagi in his hands and raised it, as if he was about to slice Sai in half.

He thought he had killed Sai but someone ran in front of him and created a force shield. The sword impacted on the shield and blew Orochimaru to a tree.

Shocked, they stared at the person who sent him flying.

Sakura.

Her eyes bled into a blue/teal colour. Her pupils were replaced with a reversed 'S' but it was swirly at the top and the end. The top and bottom looked like spiraling line drawing in.

"How dare you talk to us like that! You come and barge in thinking you're the most powerful, clever, amazing person alive! Well you're incorrect. You are selfish bastard! I don't know if I should call you that because I'm not entirely sure if you're a male. I know! How about a Basitch? Does that sound good?" Sakura shouted, putting all her anger into it.

"You murder those close to your subjects. Have you no respect? Yes, me and Sasuke may be the last ones of our clans, but that doesn't mean we're alone. You are the one who is alone my good, jolly, old friend. You are the one who is weakening with that attitude of yours! You practically live in a world where there is no point for you to live! So leave my family and friends alone!"

For each word she said, her voice would be raised and her tone would change.

"She's gonna lose control!" Hinata said horrified.

"We have to do something!" Ino sputtered.

"Damn... You have one hard woman Sasuke." Naruto and Kiba whistled.

Sasuke didn't listen and ran straight at Sakura, in time to prevent her from attacking the snake.

"Sakura! Control yourself!" The half vampire tried to soothen her by his words.

"Let me at 'em! I'll slit his fucking throat! Then he'll know what it feel like for the people who die from his hands!" Sakura screeched, trashing his arms.

"Sakura! CALM DOWN!" He shouted which made her come back to the real world. She calmed downed a bit but her eyes didn't change yet.

"Haha! You have gutss." Orochimaru stood up. Alive and a large number of vampires surrounded them. "Kill them. Knock the Haruno and Uchiha unconscious. We don't want them to know where base is now do we?" Once he finished, the vampires hissed and charged at them.

Luckily, everyone had a gun and some extra weapons and they fought. Each of the rookie 9 had 3 vampires each killed them all, until more and more came at them.

"Haha! Die you blood sucking demons!" Kiba laughed.

They all fought the hardest they could bu they were losing some of their energy. When they finished a batch of vampires, double the amount came along.

"Where do these fucking things come from?" Ino shouted in a middle of a fight.

Sakura and Sasuke stayed together and helped each other out. Sakura caught eye of a vampire trying to sneak up on her partner. And so she grabbed the vampire she was fighting and smacked him across the neck, making his losing a head.

"Thanks," She heard Sasuke mutter. When they finished, more surrounded them.

Sakura's face expression: You've-got-to-be-kidding-me.

She glanced at Sasuke and nodded. She jumped in the air and Sasuke grabbed her legs and spun her around, making Sakura able to shoot them all down. When she was back on her two feet, she blew the smoke coming out of her bullet hole thing...

Unfortunately it still wasn't over. The rookie 9 came together in a circle back-to-back, guns at the ready.

Let's just say Sakura was angry as she was before. Sasuke didn't bother doing anything.

More vampires sprinted at them, but before any of them could fire a silver bullet, they were all on the ground.

Dead...

Orochimaru had escaped, but he was still there.

"I will come back. 'Till then, say your farewells." A source of purple energy whispered, before is disappeared.

Silence.

"What just happened?" Tenten broke the silence, panting hard.

"I have no idea... But that was awesome! Let's do it again!" Naruto smiled, jumping up and down.

Everyone was like: O_o

"After I have some Ramen," He continued.

"No, really. Who did that? They all just died all at the same time..." Tenten whispered, blinking. All eyes were on Sakura.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't do it." She scoffed.

"If it wasn't you. And it wasn't any of us. Then... Who was it?" Neji slowly asked.

"That is a good question. Who was it?" An unknown voice was heard in the distance.

They saw a blue/teal energy floating in the air. Around 10 was seen.

Soon after, it was replaced with people walking towards the rookie 9.

"Seriously... Out of all the things you could have said, you've gone for that?" A girl scoffed.

"Well what would have you gone for?" The guy replied.

"I don't know? Something other than what you said?"

"Guys-" A little girl tried to say.

"I don't think you know your place."

"I very much know my place. That is-"

"Down at the bottom!"

"That is a lie!"

"Guys-"

All the others around the arguing 'couple' had their heads in their hands. The little girl rolled her eyes and walked to the two.

"SHUT UP! YOU SOUND LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE! IS THIS A WAY TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF!?" The girl shouted down at their ears.

"Sorry," They said in unison. They had now walked in a line in front of the rookies and somehow resembled each other.

"Friends or foe?" Naruto said in a deep voice, pointing his gun at them. "Hehe, I've always wanted to say that!" Naruto giggled to himself.

Everyone; O_o

"We're none of the above" One of the strangers said.

"Then what are you?" Sasuke asked.

It was quiet until the girl responded.

"Family,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D**

**To be honest, i think this chapter could have been better :/ I suck at writing fighting scenes, so bare with me on these type of things.**

**New things popped up there! Some questions will be answered in the next chapter... Hopefully. **Please if you have an idea of who the people are, don't give it way. Just leave hints?** I dunno xD**

**Sorry is this chapter is not that good. It is currently very late at night in UK... 1 am in the morning to be exact xD My parent's and their friends decided to have karaoke night at out place and so i am not able to fall asleep! oh well, at least i got this chapter done :) I just hope I don't look too tired in a few hours xD I have a busy day soon :/ **

**Buddha help me!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Oh and, a shout out for **Aelia Mikoto Uchiha **for her idea of hide and seek! Had fun writing it xD**

**Thank you again and I shall speak to you guys soon :D**

**Lindy-Chan :/**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	13. Ch 13: Surprise

**Hello snowflakes! I'm very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School is getting to me, especially with exams coming up soon. I have family business and other personal things. Anyways, thank you for being... Patient with me. It's finally here, and i hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as soon as I can... Hopefully. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think ;) **And! Check out my profile ;P There is something on there you might want to see xD

** Lindy-Chan ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Surprise!**

**_Recap: _**

_All the others around the arguing 'couple' had their heads in their hands. The little girl rolled her eyes and walked to the two.  
_

_"SHUT UP! YOU SOUND LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE! IS THIS A WAY TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF!?" The girl shouted down at their ears.  
_

_"Sorry," They said in unison. They had now walked in a line in front of the rookies and somehow resembled each other._

_"Friends or foe?" Naruto said in a deep voice, pointing his gun at them. "Hehe, I've always wanted to say that!" Naruto giggled to himself._

_Everyone; O_o_

_"We're none of the above" One of the strangers said._

_"Then what are you?" Sasuke asked._

_It was quiet until the girl responded._

_"Family,"_

**~ 3rd Person ~**_  
_

Sakura had another mark appear on her arm and she knew that this was true. It felt that a section of questions just lifted off her chest. Something less anxious to feel.

No one said a thing and took them a little while to take this new information in.

They all looked at the opposite sides and the Rookie 9 could see some resemblance between them all and Sakura.

Some had a few hints of pink in the colour of their hair. It runs in the clan huh? Some had full on pink hair, some had highlights of pink. Many had the famous emerald eyes too. Some were a shade darker than others, some were shades lighter.

In whole, all the Haruno clan was beautiful. Men and Woman. Each looked unique and had their own style but you could tell they were the same.

One girl stood out of Sakura. A little girl. No older than 7 years old. She was a little short for her age and was pretty. She had pink hair but a shade lighter than Sakura's. It was in a little bun at the side of her head. Her eyes were big but they were a very much darker shade of green. She wore a simple white skirt with little patterns on them. A cute shirt and a cardigan that complimented her well.

"Should we go to some place safer?" A man asked to the group from the Haruno's.

"How do we know if we can trust you or not?" Gaara asked cautiously. The man turned back around again and smirked.

"Does it look like we're lying?" The Harunos then turned around and nodded to another guy that came along. He waved his hand and came a portal. Each one stepped inside after the other. The little girl stopped before entering.

"Come on! I promise it's safe!" Her voice sounded angelic. She smiled before going in herself.

The rookie 9 looked at each other.

"Do you think they're telling the truth?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"It could be possible. They do have some resemblance." Tenten thought. It made everyone look at Sakura.

"Stop staring at me! It gives me the creeps!" Everyone looked away.

"Let's just see what they have to say. I mean... I think they look like nice people!" Hinata figured, stepping forward a little. "Sakura?"

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Go for it." Sasuke assured and claimed her hands in his. Sakura smiled and stepped forward in the portal, not knowing what to expect.

**~ Unknown place ~**

The first things that met them was a white, blinding light. Sasuke and Sakura covered their eyes and kept walking.

All the Rookie 9 came through the portal and stood in line when they were out. The music of laughter filled the room and the sight of men and woman created the view.

"Come on in! We don't bite!" The little girl lured them in, assuring them that everything was ok. They were in a normal room where people were standing, sitting etc. The Rookie 9 followed the girl and she brought them nearer to the centre of the room. Everyone quieted as the went through.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We're underground. Got a problem a with that?" A man answered, smirking. Naruto simply gave him a weird look and crossed his arms, muttering a few words. Hinata, who stood beside him, patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey big fella! That is not a way to treat my friend like that!" Temari pushed through, hands on hips. The guy went to stand in front of her poor Temari had to tilt her head upwards to see his face properly.

"What are you gonna do Blondie?" He sneered.

"Imma rip you apart!" She threatened.

"Ohh! I'm scared!" He laughed.

"Hey! Don't speak to my sister like that!" Gaara stepped forward. Another guy from the other side stood up too.

Everyone else: - _ -... (Great first impression isn't it!?)

"Hey! Stop fighting this isn't a good way to-"

"Your side started it!" The guy's friend argued to Tenten.

"Excuse me!" Tenten scoffed, apalled at the respect she was having. Neji was pissed!

Let's just say World War 3 started.

A kunai pierced through the air and just missed the guy by the head and hit the wall. All was quiet.

"Stop!" Sakura shouted, arms crossed. All eyes were on her. "Is that a way to give a first impression? I thought you guys were better than that!" She looked at both sides. The arguing people backed away to their respected places. "Thought so... I'm sure whoever runs this place would agree."

"They sure do..." A voice came out of no where. All of the Harunos in the room stood up and bowed their head in respect. The rookie 9 turned their heads to see an old lady and an old man. They looked well and healthy for their age and they stood with pride.

"Is that a way to welcome our guest. I'm sure I didn't raise you all like that! Don't tell me it went through one ear then went out the other! That ain't a good enough answer!" The lady said, pointing her finger at them. "I maybe old! But I still have a back bone!"

"Quieter down a little." The man assured her.

"Oh well," She began walking towards the group. "Now, now. Settle down." The Harunos backed away and stood behind the elderly. "Now. You must be wondering what is going on. Would you like us to start from the beginning? Or questions first?" She asked the Rookie 9 as she sat down along with the Harunos.

"From the beginning," Sasuke answered for Sakura. They were still hand in hand and Sakura leaned against him for support.

"Well... Who would like to start first?" The elderly asked.

...

"Fine! I'll start!" A girl volunteered. She had long, luscious brown hair that was in a messy pony tail. She had bangs covering her forehead and some hair to frame her face. She had dark green eyes and hints of pink in her hair that could only be seen under bright light.

"In a land, far, far away. There lived a group of people called 'Lamia Sanctorum'. It meant Vampire saints in Latin. They were... How you could say... The ones who made the supernatural laws. Things we can do and what we cannot. A long time ago. Our ancestors did something that was against the law. It was exposed as long as it was kept hidden." She stopped there.

"Our gifts." A man continued. "The reason we have this" He pointed at his eye which had the backwards 'S' that had swirls in it. "This was the reason they came. Our ancestors made it. Back in those days, you weren't allowed to create your own kekkei genkai. You would have to be given it personally from the Lamia Sanctorum. For example. The Uchiha clan. Your gift is the Sharingan am I correct?" He stopped for a little while, looking at Sasuke.

"You have this because the Lamia Sanctorum saw great power and success for the Uchiha clan in the near future. And they were given the Sharingan to expand it. And so it did. In the supernatural and human world."

"And so the Haruno ancestors made the 'Tamyagan'." Another girl started. "The Lamia Sanctorum found out and started to send witnesses. It was confirmed. It meant one thing. Execution. To each one of us. The execution began when Sakura was 3. They started attacking us and killed many that had nothing to do with it. That was why Sakura's family ran away to Finland where no one could find them. Guess they were wrong. Some of us were lucky enough to run away underground. Some were unlucky."

...

"Let me get this straight." Sakura stepped forward. "The reason our family was killed was because of a stupid law? That we wasn't allowed to create our own kekkei genkai? And so it led to execution to all of us. You some of you guys survived but didn't try to contact me? All this time I thought I was the last Haruno."

"We never knew you was alive, dear. We thought you had died." The old woman answered. Sakura looked at her.

"Are they still after us?"

"Yes. I think since you were out hunting vampires. Someone must have said something to them. I think they're coming for us."

"They're not the only one." Sasuke said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Orochimaru is searching for me and Sakura. He wants our blood to create an army. He thinks he's invincible."

"Great! Another bad guy to worry about." A girl cried, clearly fed up.

"I have a question." Hinata spoke up. "What is Sakura to you guys?"

"...Her Father was clan leader." The little girl said. The same girl who had the angelic voice. The rookie 9 looked at Sakura, with wide eyes.

"So this means I'm clan leader now... Isn't it." Sakura spoke what everyone was thinking, looking at the elderly. The elderly simply nodded. Sakura took a deep breath.

"But we must have an official ceremony... 3 days on from today. For now, let's just focus on trying to kill the Snake. Then we will deal with the Lamia Sanctorum." Another Haruno said. Sakura agreed.

"How many Harunos got out of the attack?" Shikamaru asked them.

"Over 50. But half of them are not like us." The little girl answered. Rookie 9 looked at her with awe. Sakura smiled at her cuteness and walked over to the young girl and crouched to her level.

"What's your name sweetie?" Sakura asked softly, picking at some strands of hair and putting it behind her the young girl's ear.

"I'm Emiko." The young girl introduced shyly.

"Emiko... That's a pretty name." Sakura complimented. "What do you mean by half of them is not like you?"

"It's best if we show you." A boy answered for her. Sakura nodded and walked back to Sasuke. The elderly nodded and a guy waved his arm and beside him was another portal. Everyone in the room started to file in it. The rookie 9 soon followed.

**~ Unknown ~ **

When they all went through, the rookie 9 saw them all stood in little groups.

"When you're born, someone who knows the seal must do it on you. It will tell you what you are but also tell you what your name is. It is all decided for you. " The elderly explained. She started walking to the centre of what looked like an outside dojo.

"For example... My name is Haruno Kimiko. Kimiko means Empress child. But in whole, my speciality is healing. Of course I know how to fight! We all do." Kimiko introduced. " My husband, Tatsuo. He is a Dragon expert and uses Dragons jutsus and Dragons to help us fight."

"I'm Haru." A girl with blonde, shoulder length hair, with streaks of pink and dark green eyes stepped forward. "I'm 16 and I'm the next generation to healing. I'm Madam Kimiko's apprentice." With that, she stepped back in line.

"The name is Yukito," A guy with long brown hair called out. He had bright green eyes. "I'm the one who brought you here and made the portal. And I'll be the one to bring you back."

After Yukito stepped forward. 2 girls and a guy stepped forward. The guy told them that they were siblings. He was 2nd oldest and the other two were his older and younger sisters. He explained that they were 'The three with land'. He was Daichi which meant large land. The eldest name was Moriko, child of the forest. Him and her were 18 and 17. And the littlest was 7 and her name was Hanae, meaning flower.

"The name is Mai and Kotone." You could see they were twins. They both had light brown hair. Mai had her long hair in a low ponytail that was held by a ribbon. Kotone had the front of her hair down to frame her face. The rest was in a bun. "Mai means dance. Kotone means Harp sound so I am better at singing and play the harp."

"...Kosei. I'm the navigator."

"They're more of us. But they seem to have disappeared somewhere. You'll see the rest during dinner." Emiko said in her little, shy voice.

"So... Your name and fate is decided for you and you have your own special ability?" Ino said slowly, getting all their names and what they do slowly in.

"Mhmm," Emiko nodded.

"That's cool. I hope to see some of you guys in action." Neji smirked.

"What about the Tamyagan?" Sakura asked.

"It depends. Like we said, the attacks we use is given to us like our name and fate. We don't have the choice. But we learn more as we get older. It stops at the age of 34 and the attacks we know then, will be the only ones we know." Kosei explained.

"...So what am I?" Sakura asked Madam Kimiko. It was quiet on both sides.

"...We'll have this chat later, Sakura. Let's just enjoy all this while it last." Kimiko said quietly.

**~ 10 minutes later ~**

10 minutes later, everyone had their own things to do. It was either training or hanging out or even patrolling the area. Sakura sat on a safe meadow, close to the underground hideout.

_...All this time... And I didn't even know. Maybe I should go and tell Tsunade now?... Nahh, I don't want to deal with her yet. _Sakura thought to herself.

She then heard footsteps, stepping on the flowers to get to where she was. Alerted as she was, she pretended to sleep and close her eyes.

Closer...

Closer...

Then a giggle.

Sakura opened her eyes, wide, and as fast as a bullet, you ran to the person and tackled them down, that if you blinked, you would miss her completely.

"Tehehehehe," Was heard beneath Sakura. Sakura, confused as she was, looked down and saw Emiko and the girl who specilized in flowers, Hanae.

The Rosette sighed and smiled a small smile. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, getting up.

"It's Hanae Time! We come here when the sun almost sets to help the flowers grow more quickly. Where you're sat is a 2 months work! And it's not even finished!" Emiko smiled and jumped around. Sakura thought Emiko's energy was cute and ruffled her hair a little. She looked around and they were right. There were different coloured buds, yet to open.

"Hi Hanae. I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Sakura smiled brightly, waving her hand.

"...Hello... Sakura. Nice.. To meet... You.. Too," Hanae said shyly. It reminded Sakura of Hinata when they were younger before she grew out of it. "Would... you like to see what I can do?" Hanae asked.

"Yeah. You wouldn't mind would you?" Sakura slowly said, smiling sheepishly. Hanae shook her head and closed her eyes. She put her hand out as if she was holding water and her hand started to glow pink. A tiny thing sparked in the center and it grew and grew until it was a full bloomed cherry blossom. Hanae opened her eyes and smiled at her success. She held out her hand to Sakura and the Pinkette stared in awe.

"That's pretty impressive." Sakura complimented.

"C'mon Hanae! It's almost Sunset!" Emiko rushed the little girl. Hanae looked at the direction of the sun and her eyes widened. She quickly looked at Sakura and stood up frantically. "Don't move Sakura."

Emiko and Hanae skipped further into the meadow and then it turned into a dance. Along with their movement, their hands started to do some kind of dancing jutsu... As they passed the flowers, a shower of pink glitter would fall. Slowly, the flowers gotten closer to blooming. Emiko and Hanae dance all the way round the meadow until they were back to where they started.

"Yayy! High five Hanae!" Emiko cried in joy. The girls high-fived then laughed.

"What you guys do is really cool. Can you teach me?" Sakura asked a while later. The girls exchanged glances then looked back at the Rosette. "What?"

"Well.. It's just... It's really hard to teach. Not many has the ability to do was others were born to do. Are you willing to try?" Emiko explained, glancing at Sakura now and then.

"Why not?" Sakura shrugged. The 2 girls looked at each other again and had a silent conversation together. Hanae finally nodded.

"Hold out your hand as if you're holding water... Good. Now draw an image in your head of what flower you would like to appear on your hand.. Now transfer that drawing to your hand with some Chakra. Your hand should glow as it starts. To make your flower bloom, just push more Chakra to your hand/image." Hanae talked Sakura through it. And so Sakura did what she was told.

At first, there was a spark of pink on her hands but it disappeared. Instead of giving up, the Pinkette continued to try to make a flower. There was another spark of pink but this time. It stayed and a flower started to form. It formed into a delicate lily. Sakura beamed and put it in Emiko's hair.

The little girls were astonished and exchanged looks. Emiko grabbed Sakura's hand and they started to run.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she ran, no one answered but instead a light to signify that they were through a portal.

A bell rang through the room and everyone gathered around the large round table.

"What's wrong this time Hanae? Your flowers aren't blooming?" Moriko asked, smirking. Nice sister ain't she!? Hanae shook her head.

"Did you miss the sunset?" Daichi asked, a little more concerned. Still, Hanae shook her head. She took the flower out of Emiko's hair and placed it on the table.

"Wow. That looks lovely. Good job." Yukito said, not bothered and walked away, not interested. Some followed in his steps.

"But I didn't do it!" They all stopped at the statement and looked back.

..."It was me..." Eyes were on the Pinkette and murmurs began.

"...So it's true." Kotone said loudly, causing everyone to stop.

"There's only one way to know, sister. Are you sure?" Mai answered, concerned. Kotone looked away to Sakura and nodded.

"Whenever you're ready."

Yukito waved his hand in response and a portal came through And we all started filing in.

**~ Unknown ~**

"What you have just done is 4% likely to happen. That is very rare. No one is able to do what others were born to do. But it seems you can. The only way to determine this is for us to show you what we can do... And see if you can do this back. I'll start." Kotone explained, walking back and forth.

The Harunos were on the other side, opposite the Rookie 9 and Sakura. Sasuke stood close to Sakura as did the rest of the gang.

A force shield appeared before the Haruno clan and the Rookie 9, protecting from what was coming next.

Kotone stood out of the shield and in the center. A harp appeared before her. Kotone started to play the harp and notes started to come off. It was a beautiful sound and Kotone started to sing.

It was all in pitch and people watched in awe. Kotone's eyes flashed open and dangerous. The Harunos knew what was coming next...

The singing and plucking of strings started to become more intense and fierce. Everyone's feelings started to change a little, even though they were still in the force felids.

The singing and plucking stopped before it got to its highest level. Kotone smiled. Clapping filled the atmosphere.

"Your turn." She said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded and looked back at the Rookie 9. At Sasuke. Sasuke saw this and nodded, taking her hand and squeezed it before letting go.

Sakura walked to the middle where the harp was waiting for her.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

She plucked the harp but it came out as a hard noise that wasn't nice. Sakura looked around and expected someone laughing at her. But instead, they were waiting patiently for her to continue.

Sakura sighed and relaxed her wrist. She plucked it once more time and it came out as a beautiful sound. She closed her eyes and played the same melody as Kotone did and started singing. Everyone thought the music was beautifully played and felt the emotion Sakura poured into it.

Her eyes flashed open and the music became something tougher that made you feel frightened. Tensed. Nervous. As fast as it came. It went away.

Claps were heard and the Rookie 9 was smiling ear to ear. Even Neji and Sasuke were impressed.

The Pinkette bowed and walked back to her original place, holding tightly on to Sasuke's hand.

**_You did amazing._ **Sasuke said into her mind. She kissed his cheek in response.

"That was something, huh. You did very well, Sakura. If you haven't guessed yet, my harp playing and singing makes the listener feel an emotion. If the song is sad, it'll make them sad. If it's a lullaby, it'll make you sleep etc... Now, who's next?"

ROARR!

An echo went through the valley and they all looked up to the sky. Numbers of Dragons soared through the sky in different colours and sizes. As they got closer, they could see figures riding the dragons. They came and landed in lines in the center. Creating a mass of dust to fly in the air.

"Hey! What did we miss?" A woman's voice cried out.

"Nothing important I hope! I was looking forward to some action!" A man's voice shouted out.

"Oh shut up Tamotsu." Another voice threatened.

Along with the dragon's, the rider's stood beside them. There were 3 male and 3 female.

"Nice to see you drop by, Kairi..." Mai smiled warmly.

"The pleasure is mine. It's nice to come back now and then." A woman will long green hair with golden eyes smiled and nodded. She wore a golden head necklace **(A/N I don't know what it's called but it's those things some people wear on their heads and it looks like a necklace O_o... You can check every member of the Harunos on my profile :D)**and blue earrings and necklace.

"So... What y'all doing out here?" A girl with black hair asked curiously, looking around until her eyes laid on a certain someone with pink hair...

...

"EMIKO!" She shouted and the little girl ran to her.

"Nanami, I've missed you! How's the seven seas doing? Hope you're not stressing." Emiko said, admiring her eyes to the girl called Nanami.

"Everything's great. Just some things now and then."

"Ehh! How are you doing little one? Hope you're eating all your greens! Gotta stay healthy and fit! Just like your great, amazing, good-looking cousin!" A goofy guy ruffled Emiko's hair. She pouted, trying to fix her hair again.

"Yuck! I don't like greens. But I have to eat them. Otherwise Madam Kimiko will shout at me." Emiko said innocently with her hands behind her back.

"Tch... Good looking my ass." Another girl scoffed with her arms crossed. He just stuck his tongue out. "Childish.." She said again. He just huffed.

"Now, now. Let's not be like that. Especially with guest." Mai warned. The 6 turned and saw the rookie 9 smirking. Everyone took this opportunity and stepped out of their shields. The Harunos stood behind the 6, opposite the Rookie 9.

"Hello, I'm Kairi. Meet my sisters, Nanami and Nagisa. The boys here are Tomatsu, Mamoru and Takeo." Kairi introduced themselves.

"I'm Sak-"

"Oh there's no need to introduce yourselves. I know who you all are. The rest can go meet you later. They need to learn how to be more socializing." Kairi stopped Sakura halfway. "Now. Each of us will take it in turns. You need to copy what we do. Understood?" Sakura nodded. "If you can do it all. We all will teach you what we can do... I'll go first."

Everyone stepped away to their respective places and only Kairi was outside of the shields.

"My sisters and I are known as The Blue Sisters. My name Kairi, means Ocean village. Therefore I am the one who rules the world beneath the waters."

Kairi unexpectedly punched the ground and it cracked straight through the center She moved her arms as if was controlling water. But then, water shot up from the crack, creating rain. Then something green started shooting out of the crack and whipped in all kind of directions. Her hands stopped moving and so did the water and... seaweed? She sharply moved it to the forces shields and they both ran at an amazing speed. Before it got to the shield, it separated and create a mass of green and blue glitter.

"Your turn.." She smiled.

**~ I can't be bothered writing more of it and you guys are probably bored so I'm gonna time skip :) ~ **

"You really are something..." Daichi breathed, impressed. Sakura smiled. They were all in the large dining room. There were many tables for everyone but the Rookie 9 and the special Harunos were on the biggest table of all.

"Why thank you." Sakura nodded. "I still don't understand what it means."

"It means..." Emiko started with her cute, voice. "That you are meant to be. It means that you are the one and only. It means you are meant to be looked up at."

"So... I have to find out my fate and my speciality now don't I?" Sakura hesitantly said. The Harunos just nodded. "So what now?"

"Since we found out that she can do what we do. We need to train you properly on how to use it and how to know when to use it. Each day, you'll be trained by someone for an hour. You'll learn two things a day and then you have free time to do whatever. We'll start on your day when we celebrate you as the new clan leader." Kotone explained. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"No.." The both said in unison.

"I'd prefer it when Sakura knows everything and gets the hang of everything, then becomes clan leader. Remember she's only just known that she still has a clan." Sasuke said, looking at Sakura.

"Wit Woo!" Tamotsu, Daichi, Naruto and Kiba whistled.

"What?" The couple asked cluelessly. Everyone just smirked.

"Looks like someone has a protective boyfriend!" Moriko wiggled her eyebrows...

Sakura just blushed and Sasuke looked the other way.

"We've only known you for a day and damn... We've seen a lot!" Tamotsu laughed.

"Holding hands."

"Standing closely to each other.

"Looking at each other when you think nobody is watching."

"Having those random couple moments."

"Do I hear wedding bells soon?"

"Or maybe it's a baby first!"

"Who knows how horny them two are!"

Everyone laughed and Sakura face palmed. Sasuke just smirked like a normal Uchiha.

"Mwah, Mwah, Mwah!" Naruto, Kiba, Tamotsu and Daichi made kissy noises and laughed even harder, high-fiving each other.

"Alright.. Guys. Stop it... Now..." Tenten tried to say, but she kept laughing.

The laughing died down a little and everyone was grinning.

"Hey! It's our last day before we go back to HQ and start work again." Hinata reminded them all.

"Oh yeah! You guys go to the vampire academy don't cha!" Nanami asked. The Rookie 9 nodded. "Did you know. Us Haruno are part vampire too! That's why we have the Tamyagan and all that. Complicated stuff even I don't understand..."

Rookie 9 just stared at each other.

"That's cool. Teme here is half vampire. He is an Uchiha after all." Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder. Takeo's head shot up at the word: Uchiha.

"Hmm... An Uchiha. That's something you don't hear everyday." Yukito said slowly.

"Got a problem?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"No. It's just strange and an honor to meet an Uchiha. Hope we've impressed you to your highest." Yukito smirked.

"Hn."

"Well, after school, we can go straight here and do some training here instead." Matsuri smiled.

"We have something dangerous to do though." Temari warned them. All eyes were on her. "Remember how Tsunade told us that whatever we find out, we need to contact her immediately... Well, how are we going to explain this to her tomorrow? You know how crazy she can get..."

Face palm to the Rookie 9s!

"We'll deal with her later. Besides... I was thinking. It's our last day. Let's have some fun!" Ino giggled.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

...

"Let's go clubbing!" Ino blurted out, all giddy. "Who's up for it?"

"We don't have clothes, Ino." Tenten reminded.

"Don't worry. I packed each of you some dresses. It's hidden at the bottom of your suitcases. And for the boys, I brought some fancy stuff too." Ino said as if it was normal.

"But I rather stay here and get some rest. I'm really tired." Sakura huffed, resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Nope, Sakura. You have no choice but to go. Everyone who's coming get ready and we'll meet up in an hour in the main room. Think of this as an early congratulation party of becoming new clan leader! Ino style!"

**~ 1 hour later ~**

In the end, Ino made all the Rookie 9 go and some of the Harunos: Moriko, Daichi, Nanami, Nagisa, Kosei, Yukito, Tamotsu, Momaru and Takeo.

"It's been ages since we've went out... Been cooped up every single day trying to keep ourselves hidden. It's nice to be free for once.." Moriko sighed, breathing in the fresh air.

They were in line, waiting for the club, K2, to check their IDs, etc.**  
**

"See! I told you that would look good on you all!" Ino shouted, smiling ear to ear at the girls. "What would you do without me! It would have been a fashion disaster!"

Temari wore a long sleeved, black dress. It had an elegant draping by the neckline. It was designed with a sparkling fabric by the cuffs and the hemline.

Matsuri wore a short sleeve ombre dress. The top half was green and gradually tones into black. At the neckline, it had some jewel accent to sparkle it up.

Tenten wore a short strapless cocktail dress. The skirt was filled with gold and black sequins while the top half was plain black.

Ino, surprisingly, wore something that didn't reveal too much unlike she made the rest of the girls wear. It was a purple strapless dress. It had jewels on the top to make it dazzle.

The Pig made Sakura wear a one shoulder pink, fully sequined dress that showed off her curves.

Hinata, wore an embellished cutout back dress. It had a beautiful lilac colour that fluttered out. The straps had jewels on and it's back was cutout. **(A/N My personal favourite out of the girls xD)**

Moriko wore a navy cocktail dress. It was a scoop neck with thin straps that tie across the open back.

Nagisa wore a short, black cocktail dress. It had a V-neck which was detailed with beads which add a look of delicacy and shine.

Finally, Nanami wore a two-toned, one shoulder dress. Half of it was light blue/turquoise and the other was black. It accentuated her curves nicely.

"IDs please, ma'm." The guard asked. Ino gave him the IDs and he just looked at it and back at the teenagers.

"Ma'm this is a fake ID, I'm afraid I don't accept this." The guard replied, giving them back. Hinata rolled her eyes and asked if he knew who they were.

"What question is that? Of course I do! You're a bunch of scums who run around thinking they can get away with anything. I bet the dresses are stolen." He snorted. Folding his arms. Sakura stepped forward and stood there. She smiled sweetly. He smiled back and she could smell his disgusting breath. When he was distracted, she quickly stepped to one side to try to get pass. And then the other way. And then the other.

The guard thought that she would go the other away again but instead, when he moved, she stepped forward near the entrance of the club. The Pinkette bowed but someone had her hands together in a firm grip. It was another guard.

"Haha! Think you could get away with that!"

"Let go of what belongs to me." Someone whispered into his ears. The guard was too scared to move. "That's right. You better not play with anyone of us tonight. I don't think you know who we are."

Temari smirked. "You're dealing with an Uchiha there my friend." The guard's eyes widen and he let go of Sakura. She snatched herself away from him and touched Sasuke's shoulder, telling him she was okay.

The Uchiha let go forcefully and the guard fell on the floor. Sasuke wrapped his arm protectively around Sakura's shoulder, holding her closely to himself as they walked into the club, followed by the others. Sakura kissed his cheek and smiled. Obviously, as an Uchiha he just smirked.

"Alright! Let's party!" Tenten punched her fist in the air. The guys went and sat down at a booth and ordered drinks as the girls headed straight for the dance floor.

_I'm SEXY and I know it!..._

The girls swayed their hips in the beat of the music and the boys just watched as they danced.

"Damn... They're pretty hot..." Naruto stated, staring some more.

"Dude.. Man, you're drooling..." Kiba pointed. Naruto quickly grabbed some tissue and wiped it off.

"So... How's your love life going?" Tamotsu asked the group of guys. "Mines going shit. Hard to find a girl nowadays that has a nice personality. Ain't always about looks."

"What! Stop lying! Player is what he is! Hard core player. Eh! Have you ever done 'it' Tamotsu. All those nights you come home late." Mamoru accused.

"Nah, not yet. Saving it for someone special... Bet Uchiha here has done it!"

Uchiha glared at him. "I wouldn't do that to Sakura. I wouldn't force her to do something she's not ready to do yet. Neji?" Sasuke replied sincerely.

"Going great. Receiving lots of love from my girl. No I've not done it. Think she's the one." Neji smirked.

"Woah! You're going a bit fast ain't ya?!" Naruto said, surprised.

"And you! You haven't been out with anyone yet!" Gaara smirked.

"So! I'm going to try to reach to the top of the tree and get the good girls. Not the rotten ones on the ground. I'm still trying to find her!" Naruto said proudly. The other guys were fuming.

"I-I-I mean... It's not like S-S-Sakura and all that are b-b-bad girls! They're really nice, fit, hot looking girls! Yeahh! If you didn't make the first move, I would have gone for Sakura myself Teme!... Hehe..." Naruto stuttered. They were all even more pissed off.

"We're going to give you 3 seconds..." Gaara muttered. Naruto gulped.

"One.."

"Hey guys! We're here to have fun! Not to fight!"

"Two.."

"Help me! Tamotsu! Kiba! Anyone!?.."

"Nahh, sorry mate. You're on your own!"

"Three"

"Shit..."

And so, Naruto ran for his life with: Sasuke, Neji and Gaara chasing him. Leaving the remaining boys smirking...

"I bet you £10 that he's gonna get his assed kicked."

"Nahh... £10.01 that he won't"

"Your on, dog boy" Tamotsu grinned, confident with his decision.

"£15 that they won't have a black eye because the girls will make the guys dance with them." Shikamaru said, staring off into space...

The others were still chasing Naruto. Just as they almost caught Naruto, someone grabbed each of them by the arm.

"Hey where are you going?" Tenten grinned, still swaying her hips.

"Have a little fun." Matsuri said, wrapping her arms around Gaara's neck.

"You guys are sometimes too serious. You need to loosen up." Sakura smirked, staring into Sasuke's eyes.

Kiba's and Tamotsu's jaw hit the ground and Shikamaru just smiled and grabbed the cash from each of them. Sai and Takeo just shook their heads, chuckling a little.

_**Song ~ Sweet nothing ~ Calvin Harris ~**_

_"You took my heart and you held it in your mouth_  
_And, with the word all my love came rushing out  
__And, every whisper, it's the worst,  
__Emptied out by a single word  
__There is a hollow in me now." _

Matsuri made Gaara dance along with her. Naturally, he just placed his arm on her waist and went along, just to make his Woman happy.

_ "So I put my faith in something unknown_  
_I'm living on such sweet nothing.  
__But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold.  
__I'm living on such sweet nothing." _

Tenten smiled at Neji and raised her arms above her heads. She moved with the beat of the music and her hips. Neji, same as Gaara, placed his hands on them as if he was controlling them...

_ "And it's hard to learn_  
_And it's hard to love_  
_When you're giving me such sweet nothing" _

Sasuke smirked. He twirled Sakura out then back into his arms, making her face the other way, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. The Rosette smirked and grinded against him, teasing him a little... Hey! Who knew Sakura was naughty xD

_ "Sweet nothing, sweet nothing_  
_You're giving me such sweet nothing." _

_ [Beat break] _

Naruto and Hinata? Oh they're in a little world of their own. Dancing together like they were together, having fun, smiling having a good time. Letting the rush of excitement out. Same with Temari and Daichi, despite their argument this morning. The remaining others decided to join the dance floor. However, when Shikamaru came to the dance floor, he couldn't spot the blonde girl he was looking for.

"Hey, have any of you seen Ino anywhere?" He tried to say over the music. The others stopped, and leaned closer in.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Have you seen Ino?" He asked again. The gang looked around frantically but no sign of Ino.

"Fuck." Sakura muttered. "We have to find her now. Who knows what she's doing. Last time was embarrassing."

"Split up. If we find her, meet outside. If we don't find her in 10 minutes, come outside too." Neji thought quickly, with Tenten, leaving everyone else to go too.

**~ Unknown ~**

The music was blasting and I sat upstairs, having a good overview of the dance floor. A certain blonde girl stood out of the crowd. I placed my glass of blood on the table and walked down to the dance floor.

By the time I got down, the blonde girl was walking to the exit, tipping from one side to the other. I smirked and followed her outside, trying to keep myself hidden.

As i neared, I heard her humming a tune I was unfamiliar of after all my years of living dead. I heard her sigh a name: "Shika..." I raised my eyes and took the chance.

I stood closely to her and started to rub my hands on her upper arms as if i was keeping her warm. She sighed deeply and leaned into me.

"Oh Shika... You lazy bastard. How can you not see?" She mumbled quietly. I felt her smile and turned around to face me. Her eyes widened and she stepped back.

"Y-y-you're not my Shika..." She said, shocked. She couldn't see my face but by the shadow, she knew it wasn't the person she thought it was. Before I could show myself, someone jumped out.

"Stay away from her." Someone threatened at me. I raised my eyes and laughed a little. More people started to jump out of the shadows, backing him up. From what i could see, there were a mixture of clans... Yamanaka, Nara, Sabaku, Hyuuga, Haruno, Uchiha...

_Oh yeahh, I've got the right ones. _

"Show yourself, stranger." A girl with Pink hair ordered me. I complied and stepped out the same time my companions did. We said in unison...

"...At last... We've been eager to meet you."

* * *

**:O... DUN DUN DUNN!**

**To see the new characters of the Haruno family: **_Please go to my Profile and I'll put up all the links there :D... Including the dresses each of the girls wore :) _Tell me watcha think about it ;D

**Hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you have forgiven me for the lateness.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you like, don't like, improvements etc.**

**Hmmm... Were you expecting any of this in the chapter? xD**

**Sorry if there were any grammars that were incorrect!**

**Anyways, don't forget to review and stick with me :) I'll talk to you guys soon and I'll update soon :D**

**Lindy-Chan ^^**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! ^^**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys!

I'm am incredibly sorry for not updating. I know I've been using excuses and keep saying i will update but i don't. Lately i have been busy, seriously, I've been preparing for my end of year exams and i really need to focus.

Not many of you know, but i'm still young and I'll be starting my GCSEs soon. So i need to get my head down. Writing is a hobby of mine and don't worry i won't stop or anything, it will just take a lot of time until i update.

I'll try to do my best to update. In fact, since these couple of months, i've been thinking of other plots :D I'll be putting up a poll thing on my profile which will explain the summaries and i need you to vote which one sounds good to you.

You're probably thinking, why start another story when you haven't finished this one or why start another when you don't update much. Well. In my spare time i'll try my best but i can't promise anymore.

I like to thank my readers and reviewers for Unforgotten Past. But this story is officially on **HIATUS**. I have no idea when i will back to this but I'll have to see. I think i've turned the story too unrealistic and i don't really have anything to relate it to. It's just a random thought that blossomed into something... Confusing?

Anyways, sorry for my rambling. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Hope you understand and i'll do my best to get to it.

As a last favor, please go to my profile and answer my poll :) It will be a great help. Oh and _please_... Don't steal any of my ideas. Because it is most likely that if i finish one, i'll start the 2nd most popular.

Thank you so much and keep reading amazing fics on fanfics :D I know i have... to get inspirations xD

**Lindy-Chan**


End file.
